


The Looks You Give

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Dean has developed a crush on Castiel Novak. However, aside from being thirteen years older than Dean, Castiel has been a close friend of the family for years. What's a boy to do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>    Dean stood in front of the bathroom mirror, messing with his hair for the umpteenth time. It needed to be perfect; everything needed to be perfect. It was why he was in his dark jeans that clung nicely and his slate gray button-up. It was as dressed-up as he got without having to be in a suit.

   His fifteen-year-old brother, Sam, stopped at the bathroom door when he saw Dean inside. “Geez, everyone thinks _I’m_ picky about my hair. Are you trying to win an award for strand placement or something?”

   “Wouldn’t hurt you to do something with that mop on your head,” Dean countered. “Mom said to try to look nice.”

   With an annoyed huff, Sam joined him in front of the mirror to run a brush through his own brown locks. “I don’t know why we have to. It’s just Cas. Not like he’s never seen us in normal clothes. We’ve known him for years.”

   Dean sighed and stepped back from the mirror. “Yeah, but he’s a big shot now and I think Mom wants to make sure she impresses him, so just do what she says.” He ruffled his hand through Sam’s hair, ruining all the work he’d just done and earning a punch to the arm that only left him laughing. He walked off to the kitchen to see if there was anything he could do to help.

   His mom’s desire for everyone to look nice for Castiel’s arrival actually worked in Dean’s favor. It might have seemed out of place for him to be dressed nicely while his family wore their everyday clothes. He desperately wanted to look nice for Cas though.

   It was a rather new feeling. Sam was right when he’d said they’d known Cas for years. Dean vaguely remembered meeting him for the first time when he was twelve. John had helped save Castiel from a bad decision when he was shopping for a vintage car and they eventually formed a friendship. Cas joined them on a bunch of family outings back in the day.

   Once Castiel’s internet marketing company took off, meeting up with Cas happened less and less. Work kept him busy. It hadn’t mattered much to Dean until three months ago when he, Sam, and their dad had gone to Best Buy to get Sam’s birthday present, his first cell phone.

   While John and Sam were looking over the phones, Dean perused the store. He’d come to an abrupt stop when he got to the computer accessories aisle. Down the aisle, he saw a nice-looking man with messy dark hair checking out external hard drives. Having just come to terms with his own bisexuality a year ago, he was debating about going up to talk to him. That idea was shot to hell when the man turned and Dean realized it was Castiel. It had been almost a year since he’d last seen the guy. The last time he’d come over, Dean wasn’t even home.

    Cas had looked surprised to see someone staring at him before recognizing Dean and smiling. “Dean!”

    That smile had Dean’s heart nearly tripping over itself and brought a goofy grin to his own face. “Hey, Cas.” He moved down the aisle to shake hands with the man. “How have you been?” He didn’t at all remember finding Castiel so damn attractive, though he knew other people did. He remembered his mom had often joked with John about how she was gonna run off with Cas one day. It was funny because not only was she was madly in love with her husband, but because Castiel was openly gay. His parents’ acceptance of Cas was one of the reasons Dean had felt alright in coming out to his family.

   “Been good,” Cas answered. “How about yourself?”

   “Good. Here with Dad and Sam. Sam’s turning fifteen tomorrow so Dad’s getting him his first phone.”

   “Ah! Quite the milestone. Now, he gets to be a slave to technology like the rest of us,” he said with a wink.

   That wink had the goofy smile back on Dean’s face and he felt butterflies doing somersaults in his stomach. It was disconcerting. He’d known Cas for years, but suddenly he wasn’t Castiel, family friend. He was Castiel, man Dean wants to kiss. He felt his cheeks heat up from his own thoughts and he quickly looked down to hide it as he cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll let you get back to it. I’m gonna go look around.” He started to turn away, but Castiel’s hand on his arm stopped him.

   “Hold on. I need your advice. I’m trying to upgrade my office equipment to look ‘cool.’ This hard drive has a light on it that is constantly changing colors. Do you think I should get it?”

   He’d let go to point at the item, but Dean was having trouble focusing on anything other than the tingling feeling left on his arm. Forcing himself to pay attention, he looked at the hard drive and thought about what was being asked of him. “Honestly, the changing colors thing _is_ cool...when you’re sixteen. If you want one that’s flashy, go for one that has a blue light. For some reason, that color has become associated with tech equipment. If you can’t find one that holds a terabyte, then let go of the flash for functionality.” _Nailed it!_

   Cas cocked his head considering Dean’s word with a small smile. “Excellent thought. I think I’ll go online since there are more choices there. I appreciate your input. Maybe when you graduate, you’ll come work for me, huh?”

   Dean felt the blush returning. “Maybe.” He’d just started classes at a two-year university to get his Associate of Applied Science. Castiel’s company could offer a good fit depending on what Dean decided on for a major.

   The look of consideration continued, but then Cas stood straight and threw an arm around Dean’s shoulder. “Come on. I’d like to go say hi to your dad and Sam.”

   It had been so awkward to keep stealing looks at Cas while he and John spoke. Dean was seeing Cas in a whole new way though and he couldn’t seem to get enough of the sight.

   That night when he was laying in bed had been the first time he’d ever jerked off to thoughts of their family friend. It certainly wasn’t the last. His fantasies regularly starred the man now.

   Cas had been seen a couple times since, but just for short moments while they were out. Tonight was the first time in too long that he was coming over for a meal again. Dean could hardly contain his nervous excitement.

   When the doorbell rang while Dean was setting the table, he had to willfully keep himself in place instead of racing over to answer it. He watched as his dad opened the door while he sat the plates on the table. As soon as he saw Castiel, he felt just like he did three months ago at Best Buy. He was still stunned by how attractive Cas was, even now, dressed in simple faded jeans and a white button-up. It caused his stomach to do flips.

   After saying hello to Cas, John went to get Sam while Mary headed to the kitchen to get Cas a beer.

   Dean still had his hands on one plate when Cas crossed the room to the dining area, head cocked as his gaze seemed to travel down Dean’s body and back up. The look sent flames shooting through him.

   “Hello, Dean,” he said, his voice low and gritty in a way that Dean swore he could feel. “You look nice.”

   “Thanks.” It was all he managed before Mary appeared again with the beer.

   Dinner was easy as far as Dean was concerned. His parents and Cas were the ones talking for the most part. Sam and Dean would occasionally add things, but otherwise were quiet aside from when they were asked about school.

   After Dean had responded that things were going well and he was actually enjoying his classes after choosing to major in Web Design, Castiel turned back to John. “I told Dean that when he graduates that he should come work for me. What do you think, John?”

   His dad couldn’t have looked more pleased. “I can’t think of a better place. Are you interested, Dean?”

   Meeting Castiel’s dark blue gaze across the table, Dean said, “Very.” No one had to know that what he was very interested in was getting bent over a desk and fucked by Cas. It was a fantasy he’d had a few times since Cas had first mentioned Dean working for him.

   “We’re actually having a company barbecue in a couple weeks. You all should come. I can introduce you to a few people who can tell you more about what they do, Dean.”

   “Oh, that would be wonderful,” Mary said excitedly.

   John nodded in agreement. “We’ll be there.”

   The rest of dinner was spent with Dean watching Castiel’s lips as they closed around his fork or pressed against his bottle of beer. They were so pink and just slightly chapped. It was mesmerizing. His hands were equally distracting as Dean began to notice how long and thick Castiel’s fingers were. _Bet those would feel amazing inside me._

   At one point, Castiel looked up and caught Dean’s gaze. His eyes dropped to the spoon that Dean was pulling out of his mouth far more slowly than was socially acceptable.

   Dean hadn’t even realized what he was doing. His mind was engrossed with thinking about how inappropriate it would be to slide under the table, get between Castiel’s legs, and suck him off. Seeing Cas avert his eyes brought Dean back to reality and he quickly set the utensil aside, feeling a little ashamed.

   Shame was long gone when Mary served her famous apple pie, each slice paired with a scoop of vanilla bean ice cream. Dean loved pie and there was little that could get between him and his share. He was just about to take his first bite when Cas moaned from the other side of the table. His hand paused mid-raise as his eyes and ears took in the other man’s experience.

   “Oh my god! This is so damn good!” His eyes closed as he savored the taste.

   Dean’s mouth was feeling dry as his brain filed away that sound for later tonight. His mind was already providing an image of Cas moaning just like that as he sank himself into Dean’s ass. Feeling his dick take interest, he shoved his forkful of pie and ice cream into his mouth and stared at his own plate. Getting hard at the table was not his idea of fun. At least, not when his parents and little brother were there, as well.

   “Mary, I forgot how amazing your pie is. I hope I get to take a slice home.”

   “A slice? Please. You know I take care of you,” Mary joked. “I have a whole pie just for you to take with you.”

   Castiel placed his hands over his heart. “You’re so good to me!” Dropping his hands, he grabbed up his fork and looked at John. “You’re lucky, John. If I were straight, I’d challenge you for her hand.”

   The comment made Mary actually giggle which made John smile. “Very lucky for sure!” he agreed.  

   After dessert, Cas gave John the info for the barbecue and got ready to go.

   Dean grabbed up the covered pie from the kitchen and joined the others in the living room. “I’ll carry this out for you,” he offered.

   “Oh, thank you, Dean. That’s very kind.” To Mary and John, he said, “You’ve raised good boys.”

   “They surprise us sometimes,” Mary joked as she leaned against her husband. “I’m gonna go clean up. Thanks for coming by, Cas. We’ll see you soon.” She pulled Cas in for a hug before heading for the kitchen.

   After a quick half hug/back pat from John, Cas was out the door with Dean following behind. He went around to the passenger side of the car and unlocked the door.

   Dean wanted to say something, but his mind wasn’t providing him with anything. He finally had a moment alone with Cas and it was going to be wasted because his brain had checked out. He smiled simply as he held the pie out to Cas.

   Head cocked in that familiar way, Cas took the pie, but kept his eyes on the nineteen-year-old. “Are you okay, Dean?”

   Shoving his hands in his pockets, Dean shrugged. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

   A quick nod and then Cas sat the pie on the passenger floor board where it would be safe.

   When he closed the door and moved around to the driver side door, Dean followed. _Say something witty! Or just tell him he looks nice. Anything!_

   Cas opened the door, but stopped and looked at Dean with a small smile as if he was privy to Dean’s struggle. With a sigh, he reached out, grabbing Dean around the waist and pulled him to his side before pressing a slightly wet kiss just below his ear. “The looks you give are going to get you in trouble,” he spoke against Dean’s ear with a voice like sin.

   Dean couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Castiel’s arm around him, his breath tickling across his ear, that kiss…it had felt so hot against his skin and he desperately wanted more. He could feel his pants getting tighter, more from general excitement than anticipation of anything.

   Pulling his hand from Dean’s waist, he stopped at Dean’s hip and pushed back gently, forcing Dean to step away. “Be good, Dean,” he said with a wink and then got into his car. He pulled away without another look at Dean who was left standing on the lawn.

   Once Cas was out of sight, Dean let his body fall to the grass and he laid sprawled out, staring up at the night sky. _He kissed me. There was no way that was a friendly kiss. He kissed my fucking neck. Holy shit!_

   The front door opened and Mary saw Dean lying in the yard. “Honey, what are you doing? Are you okay?”

   “Yeah.” He pulled himself up without any more of an explanation and headed for the house.

   “Well, okay. I figured you would want the last slice of pie,” she said as he climbed up the porch steps.

   “Nah. I’m going to bed soon.”

   Mary looked at her son as if he’d grown a second head. “What? Who are you and what have you done with my son?” she laughed.

   Dean smiled. Normally, he would absolutely drop everything for that last slice of pie, but right now all he wanted was to lay down and replay the whole night with special focus on the last few minutes. “Save it for me?”

   “Of course.”

   Dean knew his mom and dad were gonna watch an episode of _Law & Order _ like they always did and then head to bed. Passing by Sam’s room, he could hear the nerd playing some multi-person shooter game online, telling his teammates where to go.

   Convinced he wouldn’t be disturbed, he moved on to his room, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind him and then snicking the lock. Not bothering with lights, he fell down onto his unmade bed and closed his eyes, remembering how those lips had felt pressing against such a sensitive spot. His brought his fingers up to lightly caress the area Cas had kissed. _‘Those looks you give are going to get you in trouble.’ What did he mean? What kind of trouble?_ It did make Dean wonder if he had been more noticeable at dinner than he thought. He definitely didn’t want his parents knowing about his crush. Considering Castiel was thirteen years older, Dean couldn’t imagine them being supportive of the idea, no matter how much they seemed to adore Cas.

   Such thoughts quickly fell away as he started cataloging all the new moments - Castiel’s moan, the feel of his arm around him, the way Cas’s fingers had pressed into his hip, and of course that wet kiss. Dean groaned and pressed a hand to the bulge in his jeans. He really wanted to feel that mouth on his, taste Castiel, let their tongues slide together. If he could just have a chance, he didn’t think Cas would say no. Not anymore.

   Unable to wait longer, Dean quickly shed his clothes, dropping them carelessly on the floor by the bed. The jersey-knit sheets felt cool against his naked, heated skin as he lay back. He let his hands run over his lithe form, his mind filling with thoughts of blue eyes above him. His erection was hard and leaking, but he continued to ignore it in favor of teasing his nipples. He liked to imagine the heat from Castiel’s mouth surrounding the little buds as the man’s tongue flicked over them.

   Between the thoughts and the stimulation, he was ready for more. Reaching into his nightstand drawer, he pulled out his bottle of lube. He realized he’d have to get more soon. His masturbation sessions had become more frequent since his crush on Castiel had developed.

   Dean’s cock was nearly pulsing with arousal and he gripped the base to try to calm himself. He didn’t want to come before he had his fingers inside. When it felt safe to continue, he let go and slicked up two of his fingers. His whole body was shivering with excitement and he took a deep breath before pressing the first finger inside. As he did, he thought about Castiel’s hands and how good those fingers would feel, thicker than his own.

   Carefully, he began to move, a small smile forming as his imagination ran away, moving through a dozen fantasies at once, before settling on being pressed face down into a bed while Cas pounded into him from behind. His free hand wrapped around his cock and began to slide up and down. Within a few strokes, he added the second finger.

   Dean had to fight down breathy moans as his hands moved in unison, bringing him to the brink. “Cas…” he whispered roughly into the darkness of his room. Getting to say his name out loud was a sin Dean truly enjoyed. Three weeks ago, he’d actually had the house to himself and let himself get loud, shouting Castiel’s name. That had been a fantastic orgasm.

   The way the arousal seemed to curl tighter and tighter in his belly, he knew this one was definitely going to rival it. While nothing had been certain, he truly believed that Cas was into him, too, and that made everything so much better, colored it all with real possibility. _It could actually happen._ Fantasy Cas began to fuck him harder, telling him how good he was.

   His hand began to rush up and down as he shoved his fingers deeper inside himself. It only took seconds before he was biting his lip and whimpering as his cock began to shoot white spurts from the tip. It was so hard to stay quiet, but he did his best until the last tendrils of orgasmic bliss faded to peace.

   His stomach and hands were a mess, but his whole body felt like it was weighed down with contentment. Lazily, he managed to reach over the bed and find a shirt to wipe up the worst of the mess.

   Good enough, he pulled the covers over his body and began to think. In a couple weeks he’d get to see Castiel again. It was time to come up with some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

   Dean’s imagination had been running wild in the days after the dinner. However, as so often happens, doubts eventually began to join his hope. It seemed to be an endless cycle of excitement followed by horrible drops where he believed he must have been reading into the situation.

    _What if he didn’t mean the kiss as anything? I’ve never seen him kiss anyone else though. So, that has to make it special. I don’t really know how he is around others. Maybe he kisses lots of people. What if he was warning me to back off when he told me I would get in trouble? Maybe he’d tell Mom and Dad and they’d think there was something wrong with me. At best, I’d get a lecture. That would suck. Why would he want me anyway? He’s known me since I was a kid. He just wants me to work for him, not date him. He pulled me to him though. I can’t be this wrong about what he wants. Can I?_

   It was incredibly frustrating and had Dean lost in thought more often than not. Studying was becoming a difficult task since his mind was constantly straying to his current obsession. It was practically a relief when the Saturday of the barbecue rolled around.

   Dean didn’t bother too much with his hair this time since they were going to be outside. He did make sure the t-shirt he chose was just a bit snug. He wasn’t exactly built, but he was toned and decided to showcase what he could. The blue vintage Def Leppard shirt went great with the long black shorts he decided on.

   The Winchester family piled into John’s black ‘67 Impala to head to Castiel’s office. When they arrived, the barbecue was in full swing in the small field behind the building. Castiel’s employees and their families were there chatting, playing games, eating. It looked like a great get-together.

   They were greeted by Gabriel, Castiel’s brother whom they had met a few times in the past. The sandy-haired man with golden eyes always seemed a little boisterous for Dean’s taste, but his child-like antics always managed to make Sam laugh.

   “Winchesters!” he yelled as he ran up and shook John’s hand.

   “Gabriel, hey! Is this your work?” John asked, gesturing to the party.

   “You know it! Cassie said he needed a party and this is what I do best.” Gabriel had gone into the event management business since he had a natural talent for it. “Found out there were kids coming so I had to cancel the donkey show, but there’s still fun for all. Come on and look around! Oh, and the food is superb!”

   The group began to follow Gabriel around as he pointed out different things. Dean was getting antsy the longer he went without seeing Castiel. He wanted to ask if he was around, but didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that he wanted to see him. Thankfully, when the quick tour was complete Gabriel answered that question for him.

   “Cassie was down here earlier, but had a call that he had to take.” Gabriel glanced up at the plate windows towards the top floor. “If I see him before you do when he comes down, I’ll let him know you’re here. Go have some fun!”

   John and Mary gave their thanks to Gabriel and decided to get some food and let the boys do what they wanted. Sam wanted to play games so Dean said he would meet up with him after going to the restroom. The restrooms, Gabriel had told them, were inside on the first floor, but that wasn’t actually his destination.

   It wasn’t a large building, only four stories, and the bottom floor had a completely open style floor plan with games spread about. There was a pool table, ping pong table, a few arcade games, and others. A small kitchen with tables and chairs was visible in a room off to the side. This whole level was apparently used for relaxing and break time. Dean ignored all that and, not wanting to be seen waiting for the elevators, he quickly headed for the stairwell.

   At the top, the lack of employees meant the floor was eerily quiet. However, thanks to that, he could easily hear the sound of Castiel’s voice and followed it to its source. The office was actually larger than Dean has expected. The whole back wall was floor to ceiling windows. That’s where Cas stood, looking out at the party below with a phone pressed to his ear. He was dressed as casually as Dean had ever seen him, wearing a white polo and khaki shorts.

   “I know that! I still want them. I shouldn’t have to bring them all back to have the receipt adjusted. Since I’m keeping them, you should be able to pretend like I brought them back, do the refund, and then resell them to me at the correct price. Come on! This is common sense one-oh-one!” He frustratedly ran his free hand through his hair, gripping like he was going to rip it from his scalp. He did manage to let go after listening to whatever the caller had said. “This is not illegal!” It was obvious that he was trying not to shout, but he was losing his patience. “This is a simple retail transaction that you are making way too hard! Forget it! I will deal with your manager in person tomorrow. Tell him to expect me.” Castiel clicked the end call button and held his iPhone up like he planned to throw it. Reason took over though and the arm dropped back down.

   “You could chuck a Nokia across the room and it’d still work,” Dean said.

   Castiel turned around to see Dean at the door to his office. He seemed surprised, but smiled at his words. “Yeah, I should probably get one just so I have something to throw. These are just too damn expensive. It’s hard to hang up angrily when you have to push a button on the screen, too,” he chuckled, carefully setting the phone on his desk. “What are you doing up here though? I have a kick-ass party going on down there.” Cas gestured out the window to the festivities below.

   Dean took a few steps in. “I could ask you the same thing.”

   “Yeah, I thought I was going to make a quick call and it got out of hand.” He looked annoyed for a moment, but then his eyes lit up and he waved Dean over. “Hey, come ‘ere! You have to see this.” When Dean was at the side of the desk, Castiel tapped on a shiny black box with a blue light pulsing on the front. “Two terabytes with your suggested blue light. It looks super cool when I’m here at night. I have these soft sconce lights.” He pointed to fixtures spaced over the two side walls. “And installed some extra blue lighting across the front of the office. It’s recessed so you can’t see it at the moment, but this place becomes the kind of office I always wanted. It’s like a jazz club, minus the live music.”

   “It’s awesome!” Seeing an opening, he said. “Maybe you could have me come here some night.” He was proud of that innuendo. “Ya know, so I could see how it looks.” He turned and leaned his ass against the edge of the desk, daringly meeting Castiel’s eyes.

   The ends of Castiel’s lips quirked up over Dean’s attempt at a subtle suggestion. “You never answered me. What are you doing up here, Dean?”

   Dean swallowed down the nervous feeling and tried to remember the confidence he always exuded in his fantasies. Unfortunately, Castiel’s question was helping the doubts he had win out. “Gabriel said you were in here. Just thought I would see how your office looked. I’d never even been in the building. It’s nice.”

   “I’m glad you think so. Maybe it means you would like working here.”

    _Of course. Because he only wants you as an employee._ “Yeah, maybe. I guess I’ll head back down.” His voice didn’t hide the dejection as he turned to leave, but Castiel tapped his arm to turn him back around.

   “You don’t have to work here, Dean. You’re smart. You could go anywhere. I just thought it could be a good fit considering your field of study.”

   Dean didn’t mean to make the guy think he wasn’t interested in the job. “No. I mean, yeah, I would appreciate it, of course. The place seems great and you’re probably a cool boss...” He trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

   “Then why do you sound so upset about possibly working here?”

   “It’s not… I just… I like you,” he blurted out. _Smooth, Winchester._

   Cas nodded in acknowledgment. “I’ve noticed.”

   That had not been the expected outcome of Dean’s admission and the blasé tone of the answer annoyed him. “Then I’m upset because you’re not doing anything about it.” The statement caused Castiel to laugh out loud, another reaction Dean did not appreciate.

   “What would you have me do? Did you think you would come up here and I would be so overcome with lust that I take you right here? Shove your pretty face against the glass so your family, my employees, can see how you look when you come with my cock in your ass? Is that what you want me to do?”

   Shoving his hands in his pockets, Dean looked down at his feet, cheeks blushing furiously over the image Cas just gave him. “Not the worst idea,” he muttered.

   Castiel quirked an eyebrow and simply said, “Noted.” For a long moment, he stood staring at pink-cheeked Dean who was studying the ground. He seemed to come to some sort of decision as he took a step and his arms shot out, gripping the front of Dean’s t-shirt and jerking him forward.

   The move was such a surprise that Dean barely had his hands out of his pockets fast enough to hold on Cas’s forearms for balance. He was a little nervous that he may have overstepped. Going back to the party after getting his ass kicked was going to be truly embarrassing. That possibility was squashed when he met Castiel’s gaze, inches from his own face.

   Cas looked as if he would devour Dean whole. Desire smoldered hot and clear in the lines of his face, in how the pupils were threatening to overtake the blue of his eyes. “So, you’re saying you don’t want to _work_ under me, but you do want to _get_ under me. Do I have that right?” His voice was barely above a whisper, the question gritted out.

   Not wanting to waste this opportunity with his doubts, Dean found some of that cocky confidence and managed a half-smile. “Both sounds good.”

   Rather than speak, Castiel leaned forward the few inches to lightly press his lips to Dean’s. The kiss was tender, a direct contradiction to the force with which he’d been yanked forward.

   While it started as a chaste kiss, Dean didn’t intend to let it stay that way. He pressed back, increasing the pressure between them, and then parted his lips. As soon as he did, Castiel groaned, the sound going straight through Dean to his groin. He could feel himself swelling in his briefs.

   One of Castiel’s hands let go of Dean’s shirt to grip the back of his neck and keep him close as their tongues slid together, wet and demanding. He deepened the kiss, pressing further, savoring the taste, the feel.  

   While having no trouble keeping up with the kiss, giving into Cas’s every move, Dean’s mind had long since shut down. There were no hopes, no doubts, no thoughts. There was only instinct keeping him upright, one hand still gripping Castiel’s arm, the other pressed lightly to his chest. If his brain were working, he would have thought to pull Cas closer. When the hand at the back of his neck tightened, Dean couldn’t stop the whimper that bled into the kiss.

   Castiel pulled his lips away, letting his forehead rest against Dean’s. His whole body shuddered as if he were holding himself back, demons of arousal rattling their cage to be let loose. “We can’t do this.”  

   Dean didn’t know if Cas was speaking to him or to himself. He was finally getting what he wanted and he wasn’t ready to give it up. “Cas…” he pleaded, but the hand that was still on his shirt quickly covered his mouth.

   “This,” he said gesturing back and forth between them with his other hand, “is the trouble I mentioned.” He removed his hand from Dean’s mouth to kiss him quickly one more time before stepping away, seemingly needing the distance between them. He walked towards the window and looked at the crowd down below. “You know your parents would likely kill me for touching you, right?”

   Dean was still reeling from the kisses. The change of direction was enough to give him whiplash. He struggled to understand why what Cas was saying mattered. “I’m nineteen. There’s not a whole lot they can say,” Dean countered.

   “Dean, behave. You’re not the only person here and what you are wanting is not the only thing at stake. John and Mary are my friends and I would like to keep that friendship. Is that clear?” His tone left no room for argument.

   Feeling appropriately chastised, Dean nodded. “Yeah. I get it.”

   “How would you feel about me mentoring you?”

   “What?”

   Turning back to Dean, he said, “What do you think about me mentoring you? You could accompany me to some meetings, sit in on some design sessions… Sometimes I work late and you could come by to...help out. Sometimes I work from home, so you could meet me there,” his voice had dropped and his eyes had darkened, “help me out, all so I can help you of course.”

   As soon as he mentioned coming by the office, Dean understood. “I thought you just said we can’t do this.”

   “I meant we can’t do this here or now, for many reasons.”

   Dean’s hope was soaring and he prayed that it wouldn’t be shot down. “But we are going to do this?”

   The eager expression brought a smile to Castiel’s face. “I don’t know what you think ‘ _this_ ’ is going to be, but I’m interested in finding out.” He watched as Dean tried miserably to hide his excitement, nearly bouncing on his feet he was so pleased. “You’ve been up here for a while. We should go down to the party. If anyone asks, I gave you a tour.” He gave Dean a once over then added, “Smooth out your shirt.”

   Dean looked down and sure enough, his shirt was shifted and wrinkled from where Cas had grabbed it. As he righted the material, he glanced up at Castiel. “You’re bossy.”

   “I’m the boss. That’s how that works,” he grinned.

   After Cas added Dean’s number to his cell, the two went down to the barbecue, parting ways when they got outside. Dean went off to find Sam, while Castiel looked for John and Mary.

   For the first time since his crush developed, Dean didn’t feel completely distracted, which was rather surprising considering what had happened. He was able to join Sam and play a few of the games that were set up. Carrying on conversations with people actually went well since he was able to ask them about the company they worked for. It was fun hearing about the working environment Castiel fostered and what his employees thought of him.

   Aside from knowing what Castiel’s business was, Dean had never really considered what all they do or what was required to run the place. He ended up learning a lot and managed to have even more respect for Castiel by the end of the barbecue.

   He did find himself often scanning the crowd, looking for messy dark hair and blue eyes without even realizing he was doing it. Whenever his gaze found Castiel though Dean’s breath would catch in his throat and he’d feel the butterflies flit through his stomach. This was because every time, he’d find that Cas’s eyes were already on him. It was nice to know he was being watched.

   By six, most attendees had headed back to their homes. A few people, Dean’s parents and Castiel included, were sitting around some of the tables chatting.

   Dean was sitting at a table by the games, feet up on a chair, as he watched Gabriel try to teach Sam how to cheat at some of the games. With nobody really milling about, it was easier to glance over and see Cas with the others. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn’t being as sly as he thought.

   Leaving Sam to try his cheating methods, Gabriel joined Dean at the table, sipping on a beer. He didn’t even look at Dean when he quietly said, “Don’t waste your time, kid.”

   “Hey, I was pretty good at the ring toss,” he retorted, assuming Gabriel was talking about the games.

   Gabriel rolled his eyes, turning in his seat to face Dean. “I mean with Cassie.”

   Dean tried to turn the surprise he felt to his advantage. “What? What are you talking about?”

   “Ha! You’re slick, but not that slick. I see you looking at him. I know you’re probably gonna do what you want, but I’m just saying, Castiel is married to his work, so whatever you’re after, don’t expect much.” Gabriel left the table, returning to give Sam some more tips.

   Dean frowned. He was crushing hard on Castiel and it was obvious now that Cas found him attractive, too. Beyond that, Dean wasn’t sure of anything. He’d definitely fantasized about dating Cas, but it wasn’t something that he needed. He was still young. This didn’t have to be “The One” that everyone talks about. Pushing Gabriel’s warning to the back of his mind, he focused on enjoying the rest of the evening until John and Mary called for him and Sam.    

   They said goodbye to Cas and Dean did his best not to be weird about it. He sometimes wondered if his attempts at normalcy made him seem weirder. In the car, he learned that Cas had done as he said and told John and Mary about his idea to mentor Dean.

   “You’ve got a great resource in Castiel, son, and you should make sure you use him,” John said.

   Thankfully, he was able to hide his smirk by looking at the window. “Yeah, I know he is and I definitely plan to.” With it sounding so pervy to his own ears, he added, “Getting to work there would be awesome. I wouldn’t mind staying in town.” Looking up to the front seat with a cheeky grin, he said, “Sammy’s wanting to take off to California, so someone has to stay here and take care of you two.”

   “Hey!” Mary exclaimed.

   “You better watch it, boy.” John tried to use his authoritative voice, but the smile ruined the effect. “Don’t think I won’t be able to whoop your ass when I’m eighty! I’ll do it.”

   Laughing, Dean said, “You’re probably right, but Sam’ll be a lawyer by then. You’ll help me press charges, right?”

   Finally looking up from his phone, Sam said, “Nope. You’re on your own. Just don’t be a jerk. Wait for your inheritance like normal people.” The whole car erupted in laughter over the remark.

   “Think you spent too much time with Castiel’s trickster brother, Sam,” John mused.

   Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out. He didn’t recognize the number, but knew it had to be Castiel.

    **Castiel:** _Can you be at this address at 7 pm on Monday? 826 Landover Ln.  
_**Dean:** _Yeah. Last class ends at 3 so not a problem. Is that when my mentoring starts? ;)  
_**Castiel:** _Behave, Dean. See you then._

   “I’m going to be meeting Castiel on Monday evening. Not sure when I’ll get back.”

   “Don’t let him keep you too late,” Mary warned. “I’m sure he knows what he’s doing and is looking out for your best interest, but you don’t need to be dead tired when you’re at school.”

   “I’m sure he’ll go easy on me the first time.” _But I hope he doesn’t._


	3. Chapter 3

   Standing in front of the mirror that hung on his closet door, Dean studied himself. He was wearing nothing but the brand new pair of gray boxer briefs he’d bought earlier that day as he tried to imagine himself through Castiel’s eyes. Checking different angles, he finally sighed and hoped he wouldn’t disappoint the older man. 

   Knowing it would be odd if he overdressed, he opted for a green henley and a loose pair of jeans. He was thinking ahead by choosing clothes that would be easy to remove. He ended up getting ready too soon and was left with time too much time to think.

   It would be a lie to say Dean wasn’t nervous. He’d had his fair share of sexual experiences...with girls. Since admitting he had an attraction to men, the exploration of that had consisted only of BJs and hand jobs and always with random hookups. He’d gotten close to sex once with a guy he’d met at the gym when he was eighteen. 

   Dean had been on the treadmill when he noticed one of the guys lifting weights checking him out. They’d met up in the locker room and joined each other in one of the private shower stalls. The guy must have worked out a lot because he was built and Dean had enjoyed the feel as his hands slid over the firm muscles. It had felt kind of nice to be manhandled and not be the one in charge of the action.

   Unfortunately, Dean had no self-control back then and staying quiet was a near impossibility. The muscled hunk had managed to get two fingers in his ass before management told them to get dressed and get out. They both got banned from the gym and the other guy blamed Dean and left in a pissed off huff. 

   Those moments in that shower stall had served as spank bank material for a long time. Since crushing on Cas, Dean hadn’t thought much about that day other than to wish he’d had the experience so he had some idea of what to expect. 

   John came home around six and handed the keys to the Impala over to Dean. He’d been letting his son drive it more often and Mary may have let it slip that the car was going to be his graduation present. His dad never said any such thing, but Dean hoped it was true. He loved that car. 

   He was five minutes early when he pulled into the driveway of the address Cas had given him. Flowers and shrubs lined the edge of the red-brick house and a large sycamore tree stood proudly in the front yard. He parked in front of the garage and made his way up the stone path to the front door.

   Castiel was already standing outside in his usual work attire, black slacks and a white button up, to greet him when Dean reached the front steps. “Hey, Dean. How are you doing? How was your day?” He motioned for Dean to come in. 

   “Good. The day was… It was good.” The inside of the house managed to be both modern and warm. It was all soft lighting and dark hardwood floors. The place was beautiful. 

   “You hesitated. Was the day not as good as you say?” Cas led the way into his kitchen and pulled out a couple bottles of water, holding one out to Dean. 

   While he wasn’t thirsty, Dean didn’t want to be rude so he accepted the bottle. “Thank you.” As he twisted off the cap, he answered Castiel’s question. “It was a good day. I did well on a quiz even. I was just pumped for coming here, seeing you. I maybe was feeling a bit nervous.” He glanced up from the bottle to gauge Castiel’s reaction, but he was wearing the same small smile he always did. Dean took a swig from the bottle and busied himself with looking around the kitchen.

   “There’s nothing to be nervous about. Leave the water, but come with me and we’ll get started.” He turned and walked through a hallway, leaving Dean to follow. 

_ Get started? That’s a weird way to say it. _ Shaking his head, he thought,  _ What the fuck do I care? I’m finally getting laid and by Castiel! _ He had expected to be led to a bedroom, but was surprised to find himself walking into Castiel’s home office. 

   It wasn’t anywhere near as large as his one at work, but there were a few bookcases, a filing cabinet, and a leather armchair in one of the corners. The eye was immediately drawn to the large dark cherry wood desk though. It was a beautiful piece, skillfully crafted. It wouldn’t have surprised Dean if it was handmade. Two rolling chairs were placed behind the desk and Castiel’s laptop sat open on top. 

   Cas sat down in one of the chairs, motioning Dean to the one on his left. “I have pulled up a couple sites and I just want you to use a critical eye and tell me what you think about their aesthetic. This is just to get an idea of what you know and what your taste is. This first one should be easy since it’s especially, um, we’ll say, interesting.”

   Dean took the chair next to Castiel, but was extremely perplexed. “Really? I didn’t think that’s what tonight was going to be about.”

   “Oh? What did you think tonight was going to be about?”

   The complete change from what he was expecting was throwing him so, it took a second for him to gather his courage. “I thought we were going to be doing things we didn’t do at the office.”

   “Well, that’s vague. There were a lot of things we didn’t do at the office. We didn’t do this at the office,” he gestured to the screen, “but we also didn’t have sushi at the office. Did you think we would be having sushi? I could order some.” Cas leaned his elbow on the desk and rested his head in hand as he waited for Dean’s response. 

   Dean could tell by Castiel’s nearly indiscernible smile that the man was purposely being obtuse just to mess with him. Feeling emboldened, he slipped his hand into Castiel’s lap. “I thought I’d get to experience this,” he answered softly, rubbing his hand over where he could feel Castiel’s cock.

   Pulling Dean’s hand away from his crotch, Cas said, “If that were the case and your parents asked what you learned, what would you tell them?”

   “I’d make shit up.”

   “The best way to not get caught in a lie is not lying, Dean, and the way to avoid lying is to actually do some work and learn something while you’re here.”

   “But, Cas…” he started to whine, trying to reach for him again. 

   Castiel quickly stood up, causing his chair to roll away. “Stand up.” The authority in that demand had Dean jumping up and Cas kicked the chair away with his foot. Grabbing Dean’s hands he placed them on the edge of the desk. “Keep your hands here.”

_ This is more like it _ , Dean thought, grinning sinfully as he did as he was told. Castiel’s hand on the back of his neck forced him to bend until his face was in front of the screen. It was the perfect position for being taken from behind. Dean tried to control his breathing as his nerves began to thrum with excitement.

   “Now, look at the site and tell me what’s wrong with it. You’re going to want to scroll the page to see it all. That’s the only reason for moving your hands.”

   Disappointment flooded over him. Cas was not going to give him what he wanted and it made him wonder why he was even there. This was definitely not how Dean wanted to be spending his evening.  _ Waste of new underwear _ , he thought to himself. He looked up at the hideous website in front of him. There were dancing rainbows for a background and pink boxes for the text that was in a lighter shade of pink and looked to be in some kind of fairy font. “It’s ugly.” His answer was immediately followed by a smack to the ass that was hard enough to make him yelp and jump away. “What the hell?” He glared accusingly at Castiel as he rubbed the spot where he was hit. It hadn’t hurt so much as startled him. 

   “You know damn well that is not an answer, Dean. You don’t just say it’s ugly, you explain why it’s unappealing.” He reached forward and grabbed Dean’s arms, putting him back in position. “I told you to keep your hands here unless you need to scroll the page. Now, look and tell me what’s so horrible about the site.”

   Nervous now, Dean took a better look at the site opened in front of him. “The most obvious thing is the animated background. That has to go. This isn’t the Myspace era. This font is horrible, too. I know they’re going for a magical theme, but the information on the page is practically unreadable. What’s the point of sharing information if no one can read it?” He once again felt a hand on his rear, but this time it caressed over the material before sliding up his back beneath his shirt. 

   “Very good, Dean.” Castiel’s voice had seemingly gotten lower as he praised his mentee. He gently rubbed Dean’s back, feeling the goosebumps form under his hand, and encouraged him further. “What else?”

   Having Cas touch him in such a way shouldn’t have been as distracting as it was. Forcing himself to keep going, he clicked the touchpad on the laptop to scroll down causing the cursor to show up on the screen. “Are you fucking kidding me? The unicorn cursor has to go.” 

   Cas pressed himself against Dean’s ass, hands gripping his hips to keep him steady. “I concur. Unicorns are awesome, but not as cursors.”

   Dean bit his lip and his head dropped as he felt Castiel against him. This was obviously a game and he hoped the ending would be in the bedroom. He tilted his hips back, but Cas quickly stepped away and Dean received another stinging slap on his ass. This time, he managed to not jerk around though it hurt slightly more than the first. 

   “You need to stay focused.”

   “It’s harder than it seems,” Dean gritted out. 

   Reaching around and underneath Dean, Castiel palmed over the front of the jeans Dean was wearing until he found the outline of his cock. “Hmm...it doesn’t seem very hard at all.”

   It was a fair statement. He was only at half-mast thanks to the back and forth treatment. “Maybe it would be different if there were less between us,” Dean suggested helpfully. He really wanted to keep things heading in this direction. 

   “Interesting hypothesis. Let’s test it.” With his other hand joining the first, Cas was able to undo Dean’s button fly and let the jeans slide down to gather around Dean’s calves. 

   Goosebumps quickly returned to Dean’s flesh as the cool air hit his legs. For all intents and purposes, he was pantsless in Castiel’s home. Things just kept getting better though when Cas reached back around and began to stroke and fondle Dean through the material of his boxer briefs. He moaned and his hips thrust forward of their own accord, pushing himself harder into Castiel’s grip, as his cock quickly swelled to its full size in the skilled hand.

   “You’re right. You’re definitely harder now.” Castiel’s voice had become a bit gravely, getting turned on himself by touching Dean. Still, he let go and his hand came down upon Dean’s ass again. “Focus. Go to the next tab.”

   The sting was sharper without the denim to absorb the impact, but he managed to keep himself still and clicked onto the next site. He began listing the positive and negative aspects of what he saw on the page. So long as he could stay focused on what he was doing and saying, he got to enjoy Castiel pressing behind him, feeling the man’s thick erection still trapped in his pants as he rocked against Dean’s ass. Dean was glad to know that at least Cas was being equally affected by whatever the hell they were doing.

   The more he listed, the further Cas went. Dean lost his shirt and immediately after had to bite his lip as Castiel began to tweak his nipples between his strong fingers. 

   As Dean moved on to the next site, Castiel’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Dean’s boxer briefs and pulled them down to join his jeans. The sight of Dean’s bare ass had him sighing in appreciation, fingers trailing over the smooth skin. “Dean,” Cas interrupted the praises Dean had for the current site, “have you ever been fucked before?”

   For a brief moment, he considered lying, but figured Castiel would just know somehow. “No, not really.”

   “Not really?”

   “Just fingers,” he admitted, blushing. 

   “Hmmm. So, you’ve never had your ass eaten either?”

   “No,” Dean answered quietly, a touch of hope coloring the word. 

   Cas grinned when he heard it. “Don’t move, but take a break. I want you to feel this.” Without waiting for an answer, Cas dropped to his knees behind Dean and spread the cheeks of his ass apart. Seeing the tight little hole caused him to have to take a moment to get a grip on his control. When he was ready, he leaned forward and licked a stripe from Dean’s balls straight up to his hole. 

   Dean’s breath hitched as he experienced this new sensation for the first time. It wasn’t mind-blowing, but it was definitely pleasant. The more Cas kept at it though, the more enjoyable it became. When he felt Castiel’s tongue press into his hole, a little moan escaped his lips. He knew in that moment that when Cas finally fucked him, he was going to thoroughly enjoy it. His cock was hanging stiff in front of him, leaking onto the floor below. Dean was sure he’d never been so hard in all his life.     

   As Castiel continued, he began to lose a bit of his self-control, biting the firm cheeks of Dean’s rear. “So fuckin’ good, Dean,” he murmured. His tongue returned to the hole that was already shiny with this spit and shoved the tip of his tongue in again, enjoying how it made Dean squirm. When he brought a hand down to Dean’s balls, the teen quickly became a moaning mess, head laying on the laptop keyboard as he focused on the good feelings. 

   Dean knew he was not going to last like this. “Cas, please…” he begged. It must have been the magic words because Cas had instantly stood up and was back to pressing his straining erection against the wet line he created between Dean’s cheeks. 

   He rocked his hips, pushing himself harder against Dean’s ass. “Please what? What is it, Dean? What do you want?”

   “Want you to fuck me, please.” Dean didn’t care if he sounded pathetic. He just wanted to get off and he wanted to do it on Castiel’s cock. 

   “Is that so? I definitely have plans for that.” His tone was almost nonchalant, like he wasn’t humping his friend’s nineteen-year-old son at that moment. He leaned over Dean’s back, placing kisses on his shoulder before whispering hot against his ear. “You are so unbelievably tight. Getting to fill you up is going to be a fucking gift. It’s going to be so hot when I’m deep in your ass, hearing your make such pretty noises.”

   “Yes, yes!” Dean panted, pushing his hips back, needing to feel the movement. “Fuck, Cas! Please!” 

   Wrapping an arm around Dean’s chest, Cas pulled Dean up against him. It was almost a difficult task as Dean didn’t seem to have much control over his body. He used his free hand to reach around and take hold of Dean’s cock. With sure movements, Cas began stroking the erection. 

   Dean could only hold onto the arm around his chest as he alternated between breathy moaning and sighing, “yes, yes, yes…” over and over. This was quickly becoming the best sexual situation of his life and sex wasn’t even involved. Despite that, he found himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. It wasn’t how he had planned on coming, but he hoped he would have a second chance before the night was over.

   With Dean’s head flopped back on his shoulder, Castiel had easy access to his neck and began to lick and suck at the sensitive skin there. He had to force himself to be gentle, not leaving a bruise despite how much he wanted to. “God, Dean, you have no idea what you do to me. So fuckin’ beautiful.” He nipped lightly at Dean’s bare shoulder. 

   With the heat curling tight inside, Dean wasn’t able to make sense of anything Castiel was saying, but he loved hearing the man’s voice at his ear. When the grip on his cock loosened and Cas was barely stroking him, it nearly drove Dean wild. He desperately needed the friction and was thrusting his hips forward and then grinding his ass back on Castiel’s dick, searching for some kind of relief. 

   “I like you like this,” Cas said, voice soft and dark. 

   The loose hold felt like it was keeping Dean right on the edge. As soon as Cas tightened his grip, it only took a couple strokes before every inch of Dean’s body tightened up and pleasure exploded through him. “Oh, god! Oh, fuck!” It felt like every ounce of energy he had was being pumped from his body right alongside the cum that barely fell short of Castiel’s laptop. The orgasm seemed to be never-ending. It couldn’t have been that long, but it felt like close to forever for Dean.

   Castiel continued to stroke Dean’s dick, squeezing to get every drop from him. He could feel Dean’s body begin to relax against him as the last aftershocks began to fade. Very carefully, he maneuvered Dean around and helped him sit up on the edge of the desk. He smiled at the boy’s dopey expression. “That was good, Dean,” he murmured, leaning forward to capture his lips for a kiss.

   “You were able to practice detailing the good and bad in regards to the aesthetic of sites. However, this lesson should include the fact that sometimes, exactly what the customer wants ends up being a bad site. They’ll still love it though and think you’re amazing.” He stepped from behind the desk and started walking towards the black leather armchair in the corner. “It’s why you should always give someone what they want.” He took a seat in the chair, leaning back to open his fly, pulling his dick out between the teeth of the zipper. “And what I want is for you to suck me off now, Dean.”

   He barely felt capable of standing let alone moving, but the sight of Castiel’s thick cock nearly had his mouth watering. He reached down and quickly shoved his shoes and clothes off his body, eyes stuck on Castiel’s hand stroking slowly up and down his own dick. Pushing off the desk, he felt a little wobbly at first, but quickly found the stability and energy to cross the room. 

   Cas watched him approach with eyes nearly black. Seeing Dean completely naked, coming to pleasure him, especially while he himself was still fully clothed, gave him a deep sense of satisfaction. 

   Dean dropped to his knees at Castiel’s feet, hands stroking up his firm thighs as he looked up at Cas, slightly nervous. Every time he ever fantasized about getting to do this, he was amazing and fantasy-Cas had enjoyed it. He hadn’t had any complaints from those he’d performed on before, but there hadn’t been that many to know for sure. He wanted to be perfect for Castiel. 

   Dragging his gaze from the dark eyes above, Dean focused on the erection in front of him. He reached forward, taking over stroking for Cas. Thick and heavy in his hand, Dean could feel his own arousal ramping up again. It was such a turn-on just getting to touch Castiel like this, to watch the precum bead at the tip. Feeling more confident, he lowered his mouth, licking up the shiny drop, a stringy trail forming momentarily between his tongue and the head before it snapped apart.

   Castiel appreciated the sight and would certainly like to see it again sometime. For now, he was ready for Dean to do what he was told. Placing a hand at the back of Dean’s neck, he pulled him forward. “Come on, Dean. Show me what you can do.”

   Eager to please, Dean quickly opened his mouth and slid over Castiel’s length, taking in as much as he could before raising back up to flick his tongue over the slit. What he lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm. 

   Letting go, Cas leaned back and watched Dean work. “You look so good like this,” he murmured. “Naked with my cock in your mouth… Yeah, this is good.” 

   Until that moment, it hadn’t even occurred to Dean that he didn’t have a stitch on while Castiel was fully dressed. On one hand, it was disappointing. On the other, he felt a thrill from it. It was similar to what he’d experienced getting manhandled by the jock in the shower. He wasn’t even remotely in control here and he didn’t mind. 

   For a few minutes, Castiel had remained mostly quiet as he watched Dean’s head bob up and down in his lap. However, as the pleasure started to build, moans and grunts began to slip from him. He had been determined to keep his hands to himself, but lost that battle, gripping Dean’s upper arms so tight there’d probably be finger-shaped bruises. “Don’t stop, Dean,” he moaned. “Feels fucking amazing!” He moved a hand to the back of Dean’s head to guide him along. 

   Feeling how close Cas was getting, Dean worked to make this the best blow job he’d ever given, moaning as he slid up and down the spit-soaked shaft with increasing speed and pressure.

   “Yes! Fuck! I’m gonna come!” While most people said it as a warning so a person could pull away, Cas had no intention of allowing that. Not that Dean tried to pull away, but if he had, he would have found himself held in place as Castiel’s cock began to release into his mouth. Cas grunted through his orgasm until the bliss slowly began to calm, hands moving so Dean could finally pull back. “That was perfect,” he proclaimed, trying to catch his breath. 

   The compliments were absolutely going to Dean’s head. Knowing he hadn’t disappointed was a huge relief. He had one more thing to show Castiel though. Dean had swallowed the first few spurts, but as he pulled back now, he opened his mouth so Cas could see the cum pooled inside. The look of pleasant surprise on Castiel’s face was worth it as he met his eyes, swallowing it all down. 

   Grinning, Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him to standing. Seeing that Dean was already hard again, a positive aspect of Dean’s youth that he hadn’t considered, he grinned and pulled him forward to stand between his knees. “Hmm. Allow me to return the favor,” he purred, taking Dean’s cock into his mouth. 

   Dean came embarrassingly quick for having already orgasmed once. Castiel was a fucking master with his mouth though and had been able to swallow the entirety of Dean’s length with an impossible ease. 

   With his second orgasm leaving him fully sated, Dean was pulled into Castiel’s lap, the expensive material of Cas’s clothes feeling nice against his bare skin. The two sat in the chair, trading lazy kisses and Dean would have been content to stay that way. It wasn’t to be though. After a while, Cas nudged him lightly and Dean stood from his lap. 

   “I’m gonna grab our water. There’s a notepad on the desk. I want you to write down your class schedule. We have a new client ready for a design session and I’ll try to arrange it so you can attend.”

   “Are you going to fuck me?” Dean blurted out as he returned to his clothes pile. He was happy to be learning and if he got to do both, then great, but he needed to know. 

   “Not at the meeting,” Cas answered matter-of-factly. “But I told you I had plans for that.” He winked and started to head out, but stopped at the office door. For the first time, Castiel seemed unsure. “Dean, did you enjoy this evening?”

   Considering he had came twice, Dean was shocked by the question. “Are you serious? I’ve never enjoyed anything more. You’re fucking amazing, Cas, and I’m so ready to do it again.”

   “Good. I’m glad. I enjoyed it, as well,” he replied with a small smile. “I’ll be right back.”

   Leaving Castiel’s involved a lot of touching, petting, and getting pulled back and pressed into the wall for meltingly hot kisses. Dean enjoyed it about as much as he had everything they’d already done. By the time he made it to his car, he was on cloud nine.

   When Dean walked into the house, he wasn’t surprised to see his parents up watching their favorite show. He had to smile when his mom ended up asking what he’d learned. He didn’t even have to lie. 


	4. Chapter 4

   Dean was getting frustrated. It had been over a week since the night he’d gone to Castiel’s home. He’d been up to the office three times to talk with employees and to sit in on meetings, but each time he was dismissed afterwards. Knowing discretion was key, Dean never asked about getting together again while they were at the office, but his attempts to text about it never went well either. Despite that, he decided to give it another try.  

    **Dean:** _Wanna meet up sometime?  
_**Cas:** _We met up yesterday.  
_**Dean:** _I meant for something more fun.  
_**Cas:** _Some of the employees are going to start a ping-pong tournament. I could put your name in.  
_**Dean:** _Seriously? Cas, I don’t want to play ping-pong.  
_**Cas:** _That’s a shame. It’s a lot of fun._

   Castiel’s ability to act like what they’d done had never happened really grated on Dean. At times, he wondered if it was all a hallucination he’d dreamed up. Giving up yet again, he tossed his phone onto his bed and fell back next to it.

   Cas had said he’d enjoyed what they did, but Dean was starting to doubt the sincerity of that. He began to wonder if his immaturity and inexperience led to him doing something wrong that he didn’t know about. Now, Castiel was stuck with this mentee that he neither needed nor wanted, but felt obligated to teach.

   What Gabriel said did occasionally cross Dean’s mind, but he didn’t dwell on it too much. He wasn’t asking Castiel for happily ever after. He just wanted sex. Porn made it seem like getting someone to take your virginity was an easy task. Dean was convinced he could walk into the seedy bar downtown, the one that never checked ID, and say “virgin hole needs to get fucked” and have a line out the door. So, it had to be that Castiel didn’t want him anymore.

   At this point, if Cas didn’t want to be the one to fuck him, Dean just wanted to have the experience. There was only so much he could do on his own. Being an undesirable virgin was beginning to affect his confidence. Picking up his phone, he made the decision to do something he swore he never would. He downloaded Grindr.

   The sign-up process was pretty easy. He set up his profile, adding a recent selfie he liked and a shirtless pic from the last time he’d gone to the water park. Once that was all taken care of, he was able to see other users and learn that there were more guys around than he realized. Some of them were especially attractive. The app ended up being a huge boost to his ego because he quickly became popular, getting multiple messages. Since he wasn’t looking to meet someone right then, the rest of the night was spent chatting with the interesting ones.

   When he’d got home from class the next day, his phone was in his hand as he was messaging with a guy named Benny. Having similar interests in food and movies gave them a lot to talk about. Not that there wasn’t plenty of flirting happening, as well. Benny looked like he could handle a guy and Dean was beginning to realize how much he liked that in a man.

   Dean was feeling a little nervous about meeting someone so soon, so they had talked about having some sexting fun once Dean got home as a way to ease into it. Unfortunately, his plans were interrupted.

    **Cas:** _Come to my office, please . ASAP.  
_ **Dean:** _Yes, sir._

   Dean sighed. The last client meeting he’d sat in on was a marketing-focused meeting in which the client said they would think about what had been presented. He assumed they finally came to their senses and realized what a good deal it was.

   He apologized to Benny and asked for a rain check before getting himself cleaned up a bit. A fresh black button-up got paired with his jeans and he was good to go. Afterwards, Dean told his mom he was heading to Castiel’s and headed out to her car. It was more or less his car since he used it more than she did, but he would rather the Impala be his.

   Between the barbecue and Dean coming to the office those few times, most people there knew who he was by now and no one questioned him heading straight to Castiel’s office. Some people even waved when they saw him.

   When Dean walked into the office, Cas was looking at something on his laptop. Looking up and seeing Dean, he motioned to the door. “Close the door, please.”

   The command threw him for a moment. Dean thought keeping the door open was one of those things they had to do for propriety’s sake, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. After shutting the door, he plopped down in one of the chairs in front of Castiel’s desk. “So, what’s up?”

   Cas regarded him with a carefully guarded expression, before saying, “You are unhappy with me.”

   “What?” That was not at all what he had expected. Dean sat up in his chair. “Why would you say that?” It wasn’t necessarily a false statement, but he still didn’t know what led Cas to that observation. As far as he knew, Castiel hadn’t even been paying attention to him to notice.

   “Because you are impatient and I’m busy. So, I haven’t fucked you within what you would consider an acceptable time frame.” This was all said with Castiel’s matter-of-fact voice. He wasn’t judging, just stating what he somehow knew.

   Dean looked down at his hands in his lap as his cheeks flushed with guilty embarrassment. “Well, I mean, I did expect it to happen by now, but I wasn’t going to rush you.” He couldn’t believe they were having this conversation in the middle of the day at Castiel’s office with his employees only a door away. _What prompted this?_

   “You said you’d never been fucked before.”

   Jerking his head up, Dean frowned. “I haven’t.” _Is Cas saying I’m a liar? Does he think I actually have done this before?_

   Castiel’s voice dropped. “Do you want me to be the one to change that for you?”   

   That deep voice always made Dean’s insides do flips and he met Cas’s steady gaze. “Of course I do. I thought I had been pretty clear about what I wanted from you, Cas.”

   “You’ll have to forgive me if I seem confused.” He picked up a manilla folder and leaned over the desk to hand it to Dean.

   Curious, he took the file and opened it up. His heart nearly stopped when he saw screenprints of his Grindr profile inside. “What the hell? Are you spying on me?”

   “You’re the one who put that out there. Anyone can see it, Dean. No spying was needed.”

   Feeling incredibly embarrassed, Dean decided to latch on to anger to hide it. “Yeah, well, if you saw this that means you’re on it, too. I guess that makes sense that you’d be looking for someone to fuck since you obviously have no desire to ever fucking touch me again.” He tossed the folder back on the desk and slouched back with his arms crossed, every bit the picture of a petulant child.

   Castiel stood from his chair and slowly prowled around the desk, muscles rigid. He leaned over in front of Dean and grabbed the chair’s arms. With his prey effectively trapped, Cas forced him to meet his eyes. “Dean,” his voice was hard and smooth as steel, “the only reason I am not hauling you over my desk and fucking you right this second is because my employees don’t need to hear you screaming. How you could possibly think I don’t desire you after all I have done is beyond me.” He roughly released the chair arms and sank down in the seat next to him.

   Mollified somewhat by Castiel’s words, but still upset, he asked, “Then why are you on Grindr?”

   “I’m not,” Castiel snapped. “But Gabriel is. We had lunch today and he was playing with the app. He was quite surprised when you came up and he, of course, showed me.” Gesturing to the folder, he said, “You can’t deny your presence on it. Was I right about why? Are you looking for someone else because I’ve taken too long?”

   Dean glanced at the folder on the desk and dropped his arms, looking despondent. “Yes,” he answered weakly. Clearing his throat, he said, “I didn’t think you wanted me anymore. You never talk to me about it. I thought maybe I did something wrong last time.”

   Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Castiel chuckled dryly. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. That was...that was fucking amazing.” He turned and smiled at Dean. “You’re amazing.” Looking ahead again, the smile faded. “I did something wrong. I shouldn’t have mixed business and sexual pleasure. That was not something I should have done.”

   Feeling a bit better now that he knew Castiel hadn’t been on Grindr and still wanted him, Dean offered a small smile. “I didn’t mind that. It was kinda hot. I liked it.”

   Castiel’s head jerked around to look at him, eyes flashing hot with desire. He groaned and closed his eyes against the sight of Dean so willing next to him. “That is why I don’t talk about it. I don’t think you know how perfect you are, Dean. You don’t know what you do to me without even trying. I don’t want to scare you away.”

   Dean didn’t really know what Cas meant, but focused on what he did understand. “When you don’t talk to me, it feels like you’re ignoring me. It’s why I downloaded the app. You didn’t want me and didn’t seem to care. I wanted to find someone who did.”

   “And did you?”

   “No.” All Castiel had to do was look at him and cock his head and Dean confessed. “I mean, I was chatting with a guy, but we hadn’t planned to meet up or anything.”

   “Do you want to meet him?”

   Dean shook his head. “Not now. I want you. The only reason I was talking to him was because I thought you didn’t want me back.”

   “Would you take down your profile and delete the app if I asked you to?”

   “Are you asking me to?”

   Sighing, he stood up and moved in front of Dean, leaning back against his desk. “If you want to have hookups and date multiple people, I have no problem with that. I’m not going to judge you for it. But you should know that in that scenario, I will not be one of those people. I know that’s a pretty arrogant thing to ask, but, Dean,” he reached out and Dean placed his hand in Castiel’s allowing himself to be pulled up into Cas’s arms, “if you want to be with me, I can make it worth it. I have been hesitant because I don’t normally do this, but I think I can give you what you need.” He softly kissed Dean, a simple press of their lips. He didn’t trust himself to do anything more.

   When Cas pulled back, Dean didn’t even hesitate. “I’ll delete my profile. I’ll delete the app. Fuck, I’ll get a whole new phone if you want.”

   This time his laugh was sincere. “I like that you’re so willing to please, but you don’t need a new phone. Yours is fine.” He kissed Dean once more before gripping his upper arms and pressing him a few steps back. “I really want you right  now, but now is not a possibility.”

   “Later?” Dean asked hopefully.

   Castiel considered, but then frowned and shook his head. “I don’t think I’m going to have time. I have a flight tonight to Chicago for a conference. I will be back in on Sunday. Can I call you then and we can find a time?”

   “Monday,” Dean answered.

   “You would rather I call on Monday?”

   “No. I want to see you Monday night.”

   “You really are impatient,” Cas grinned. “I’ll clear my calendar. I’ll make Monday work. I’m going to want you to meet me here. I’ll let you know what time when I get things moved around. Okay?”

   Pleased with that, Dean nodded. “Yes. Thank you.”

   “No need to thank me. I have to thank you for not giving up on me.” Nodding at the door, Cas said, “You better go. You’ve been in here a while.”

   The two shared one more departing kiss and then Dean left, leaving Castiel’s office door open behind him. With all his fears assuaged and a definite date from Castiel, he had no problem removing his profile and the Grindr app as soon as he was in his car. That Benny guy was just going to have to deal with Dean never cashing in that rain check.

   It didn’t take long for Dean to decide that joining Grindr was the best bad decision he’d ever made. This was because, on Friday afternoon, Dean woke up to a series of texts that definitely reinforced that Castiel was all in now.

    **Cas:** _Just woke up and wanted you to know I’m thinking about you.  
_**Cas:** _Thinking about what I would do if you were here.  
_**Cas:** _I’m sorry if you thought I wasn’t having those kinds of thoughts about you.  
_**Cas:** _I thought a lot about what you said. You do affect me, Dean.  
_**Cas:** _I’ve woken up this way every morning since dinner at your house.  
_**Cas:** _I’m sorry I waited and I am so ready to get my hands on you Monday.  
_**Cas:** _Expect to be sore the next day._

   Every word had turned Dean on, but that last warning caused a pleasant shiver. It helped to see that Cas had taken what he’d said to heart and was showing that he really was interested. It was closer to what Dean had expected when all of this had gotten started.

    **Dean:** _This was a hell of a wake-up, Cas.  
_**Dean:** _Wish I was there waking up with you. I could have helped you out.  
_**Cas:** _Hmmm...that would definitely have been more pleasant.  
_**Cas:** _I have a lecture to get to. I’ll talk to you soon.  
_**Dean:** _Okay, handsome. Have a good day at the conference._

   Those text messages had certainly put Dean in a good mood. Waking up happy was a far cry from the past days of waking up frustrated and full of doubt. The change in his demeanor was definitely noticeable, as well, considering how irritable he’d been the previous week. When he walked into the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal, despite it being nearly noon, his mom and Sam were both staring at him from the kitchen table.

   “What?”

   “You’re smiling,” Sam pointed out.

   “I’m a happy guy.”

   “You haven’t been,” Sam muttered, going back to eating his sandwich.

   “I have to agree with Sam. You’ve seemed a little off lately. Is your significant other giving you issues?” Mary asked.

   Dean knew this ploy well. She was just trying to find out if Dean was dating someone. “Hate to burst your bubble, but I’m still not seeing anyone.”

   “Actually, it doesn’t burst my bubble at all. I’m glad. I ran into Nancy Braeden and she mentioned that Lisa was single, as well. Thought you might be interested in hearing that since I know you used to have a little crush on her.” Mary grinned mischievously over her cup of tea.   

   It was true. The Braeden family had moved into town Dean’s junior year of high school. He thought Lisa was gorgeous, but her beauty made her instantly popular. He had managed to talk to her a few times, but the running back of the football team was who she ended up with.

   Dean shrugged. He didn’t really care that Lisa was single. Between Castiel and school, he didn’t have time for much else. Even if he was interested, Cas asked that he not see other people and that was fine by Dean. He suddenly wondered if that went both ways. He decided to ask later, but for now, he turned to his mom. “She was alright in high school, but...I don’t know. I think my tastes have changed.”

   “Maybe she’s changed, too. You should at least take her out once. I got her number.”

   Dean frowned. His day had started out so well and he didn’t need it ruined by having some high school crush pushed on him. “Not interested.” He had just gotten down his bowl and the box of cereal when she tried again.

   “She’s attending classes over at the university. Maybe you could just meet up with her…”

   “NO! I don’t need help finding dates. I’ll date who I want to.” He put the bowl and cereal back up and turned to walk out of the kitchen. “I’m going for a walk.”

   “Dean, honey, I’m sorry. Come back and have something to eat,” Mary called after him, but he was out the door before she even finished her sentence.

   Stalking down the sidewalk, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the nearby park. He just needed to take some time and chill out, get his good feelings back. It was a nice day so there were quite a few people there. Dean chose a tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk. It gave him a nice spot to people watch.

   There were some guys playing frisbee, a couple of them that he couldn’t help but admire. He also saw a few couples having picnics. One couple seemed oblivious to the world around them, happily sharing a kiss. Looking away, Dean plucked a blade of grass and wondered about his own situation. Gabriel had seemed very sure when he told Dean not to expect anything from Cas. That had been fine and he’d convinced himself that sex was all he wanted.

   Castiel asking him not to see anyone else though was a conundrum. _Why would he care about me being with anyone else if sex was all he wanted? Are we actually dating?_ Dean couldn’t miss the small thrill that went through him at the thought. His head dropped back against the bark of the tree and he groaned.

_Fuck. I do want to date him. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Sighing, he thought, _Okay. This might not be a bad thing. Maybe he wants to date me, too. I still don’t know if he’s allowed to be with anyone else. I mean, I guess he’s not because he really doesn’t have time. He’s always working….except now. The conference is kind of work, but he doesn’t have to be there all day._ Dean’s imagination, while excellent for fantasies, was equally capable of cooking up a bad scenario and it was starting to upset him. It was too easy to see Cas meeting some handsome guy at the conference and having dinner that night. After a few drinks, they’d head back to Castiel’s room, getting a little handsy on the elevator, kissing. Cas would undress the other guy just like he had Dean, but this guy would get the pleasure of Castiel filling him up, getting fucked until he came.

   Dean jerked his head up and tried to shake away the thought, wiping at his eyes. He shifted to pull out his phone. He needed to know if Cas was operating by the same rules he’d placed on him. 

**Dean:** _I need to ask you something when you have a moment._

   He’d just pressed send when he heard an unfamiliar voice say his name.

   “Dean?”

   Blinking up, Dean looked around and his eyes landed on a face he recognized. His eyes widened in surprise and he scrambled to stand up. “Benny?”

   The man smiled now that he knew he’d been correct. “Yeah, brother.” He stepped forward to shake Dean’s hand. “I thought that was you, but I couldn’t be sure. You’re even more handsome in person.”

   Dean lightly blushed and laughed at the compliment, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Thanks. You, too.” He was actually trying not to notice.

   “Thank you. So, you kind of disappeared from the app.”

   “Yeah.” Dean grimaced. “Sorry about that. I kind of started seeing someone.”

   Benny gave an impressed smile. “After being on the app for a day. Wow! I told you what a catch you were. Can’t lie that I’m a bit sad that I didn’t get a chance.”

   “It’s someone I’ve known for a while actually. I thought he wasn’t interested, but when he found out I was on the app, he stepped up.”

   “Smart man. Definitely shouldn't be letting you get away. Well, I was just heading to grab some lunch before running errands. Would you like to join me?”

   Dean couldn’t see any reason why that wouldn't be okay. Benny had seemed like a nice guy when they chatted and now, in person, he seemed just as kind. _Nothing wrong with making a new friend._ Besides, Dean walking out without eating earlier meant he was feeling a bit starved. As if on cue, his stomach growled.

   Benny laughed. “I think that answers it. Come on. We’ll head to The Diner.”

   The Diner sounded excellent to Dean. He loved their burgers. “Yeah. Sounds good.” He slipped his phone back in his pocket and the two fell in step together on their way.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter because I wanted to give you guys something before I go on the road for the next two days. Make sure to check the notes at the end as I have a question for you. ;)

   Conversation with Benny was as easy in person as it was in the app messenger. They talked about restaurants they liked, concerts they’d seen, and where the best places to get hot dogs were. Both agreed that The Varsity in Atlanta was high on the list.

   As they were close to cleaning their plates, Benny said, “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you decide to delete your profile? I mean, I know you said you’re dating someone, but you could have just taken it out of the search and we could have still chatted. You seem like a fun guy.”

   Dean swallowed down the last bite of his burger to answer. “Cas asked me to.”

  “That the guy you’re seeing? Cas?” When Dean nodded, Benny said, “I guess it doesn’t surprise me that you’d be with someone controlling after what you told me you like.”

   Frowning, Dean disagreed. “He isn’t controlling. He just doesn’t want the person he’s with to be with anyone else. Isn’t that what normal people do? Monogamy or whatever?”

   Benny shrugged. “Maybe. Is that what you want though? Yesterday, you seemed pretty excited by the thought of wrapping your legs around me while I held you against the wall. You tellin’ me that you no longer want that?”

   Dean almost choked on the french fry he’d popped in his mouth. He’d honestly forgotten that he’d admitted that. He was of course still attracted to Benny. If anything, seeing him in person made him even more desirable because his pictures hadn’t done his size justice. He was a thick man. While the idea of doing exactly what he said did sound appealing, Dean had no intention of giving up what he now had, whatever it was. “I’m with Cas.”

   “I understand that, but that’s not what I asked.” He gestured behind him. “The bathroom door is right there. You hadn’t thought about going in there with me and seeing what it would be like to try?”

  He hadn’t been thinking that at all, but he was now. Benny’s tempting voice was like honey, deliciously sweet, and it was painting pictures his mind didn’t need to think about. It suddenly seemed to be getting uncomfortably warm in the diner. _This was a bad idea! This was a horrible idea! I need to go._

   With Dean looking like a deer in headlights, Benny started laughing. “Look at you! You need to calm down, Dean. I was being hypothetical. I’m not going to lay a hand on you, brother. Not saying that I would turn down the opportunity if you offered,” he added with a wink. “I’m just asking if you actually have exactly what you want, not what someone else is telling you to want. Sorry if you thought I was insinuating something else.”

   The answer to that was easy. “I think Cas would have rather I didn’t want him. Things probably would have been easier for us both, so, yeah. This is what I went for and what I chose.”

   Smiling, Benny said, “Fair enough. I’ll be right back. Gonna pay the check.”

   Aside from his momentary worry that he was getting asked to cheat, Dean enjoyed the lunch. Benny was a little flirty, but it appeared as if that was just the kind of guy he was. He was one of those fun-loving types that always had a wink and smile for anyone. _Might be nice to have a friend like that. Not sure if Cas would feel the same way. Of course, I still haven’t heard back from him either._

   With perfect timing, Dean felt his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and felt a sense of comfort to see Castiel’s name, quickly answering the call. “God, I am so glad to hear from you.”

   Castiel immediately went into protective mode. “Why? What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?”

   “Yeah, Cas. I’m fine. I just…” He huffed out a laugh. “I guess you were right about me being impatient because I’m ready for you to be back.”

   “I’m ready to be back, too,” Cas admitted, a smile in his voice. “I actually was thinking about Monday and wanted to run something by you, but I saw you said you had a question. What did you want to ask?”

   Before Dean could say anything, Benny was returning to the table. Sliding into his spot, he said, “Hey, I just want to apologize again. You’re damn attractive, but that’s not how I wanna...” He stopped as he realized Dean was on the phone. “Oh, shit. Sorry, brother.” He stood back up, setting a napkin on the table. “My number if you want to hang out again.” Benny tapped Dean on the shoulder and left him sitting at the booth with a silent Cas on the phone.

   Castiel didn’t stay silent for long though. “Who was that?” The tone was conversational, but Dean could practically feel the tension through the phone.

   “A new friend. Benny.” He knew he should be saying more, but he wanted to avoid the fact of how he knew him in the first place.

   “Okay.” Nothing about the way he said it made him sound okay at all.

   “I swear, Cas. We just had lunch. I even told him about you.”

   A light huff was heard over the phone and then Castiel replied, “Well, sounded like he was hitting on you and apologizing to you at the same time.”

   Dean smiled. “Yeah, he said something stupid, but I made sure he knew that I was yours.”

   “Really?” He sounded genuinely surprised and delighted. “Huh. Good boy,” Cas murmured into the phone, making Dean tingle with pride. “I think I’m more excited than ever to get back now. So, you had a question?”

   “Oh, right. I was thinking about how you don’t want me seeing anyone else and was wondering if that goes both ways. Like, what if you want to fuck someone at the conference? Is that allowed?”

   “Are you going to be here at the conference?” Cas asked.

   “No.”

   “Then, no. I won’t be fucking anyone here. I’m not hypocritical, Dean. I want you. While I appreciate you asking rather than making an assumption, don’t make this harder than it has to be. Trust me. Have some faith.” He sighed as if he were getting ready to tell a story. “I have spent years focusing on nothing but my company. I didn’t have romantic relationships and sexual encounters were only when I felt like I needed it, which wasn’t often. The fact that I am doing this with you at all should show you how amazing I think you are. You are worth it.”

   Dean felt an unexpected warmth in his chest from those words. He thought he’d trusted Cas, but he knew if that were true, he wouldn’t be having doubts. “You’re right. I’m sorry, but while you haven’t been doing this for years, I haven’t done it at all. I have no idea what we’re doing, Cas, and you’ve kind of been leading the way without saying much. At least, that’s how it was until we talked. It’s been better.”

   “I’m glad you noticed my attempt to be more communicative. You’re perfect for me, Dean. You’ll figure that out eventually. That actually leads me to what I wanted to run by you. I know I mentioned having you come to the office on Monday. Come to my house instead and bring a bag. I’d like you to stay the night.”

   Dean was shocked, but elated. He couldn’t believe it. “Really?”

   “If you want to, of course. I was just thinking about what you said today, about waking up with me, and...thought maybe we could do that.”

   Dean chuckled. “If I want to? I was upset that I didn’t get to be in your bed last time. Now you’re telling me I’ll get to spend the night there?” His brow crinkled for a moment. “That is what you mean, right? You’re not going to make me like sleep in a guest bedroom or on the couch?”

   It was Castiel’s turn to laugh. “Of course I meant my bed, next to me.” As his laughter died out, he spoke in that low voice that gave Dean chills. “You’re going to be too fucked out to move anyway.”

   A shiver ran through him. “Don’t talk like that. I’m in public,” Dean joked.

   “Hmm...if I had time, I’d made you very uncomfortable right now. I promised a guy we’d meet for lunch though.”

   The scenario he’d imagined while sitting under the tree quickly played through his mind, but he pushed it away. There was no reason for those doubts anymore. He was making a conscious choice to trust Cas. “Okay. Message me later?”

   “Of course, Dean. Talk to you soon.”

   “Bye.”

   Feeling buoyed by the conversation and the knowledge that he was going to spend the night with Cas, Dean was ready to head back to the house. He tossed a five dollar bill on the table, grabbed up Benny’s number, and went back home to pack. It was way too early to be doing so, but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

    _Boxers. Shirt. Jeans. Socks. Should I bring condoms and lube? I guess Cas will have some, but I think it’s like...the respectful thing to do._ He made a mental note to run to the store tomorrow to pick some up. He wanted new items. Seemed weird to bring something half used or purchased for other reasons.

   Later that evening, as he watched some television with his family, Cas messaged him again.

    **Cas:** _I know I said the best way to not get caught lying is to not lie, but you may not want to let anyone know you’re coming to stay at my place.  
_**Dean:** _Yeah. Been thinking about that. Will say I’m staying at a friend’s. Not like they’re going to check.  
_**Cas:** _Good. Eventually, they should be told, but for now, it’s better this way._

   Dean sat up in concern when he read that.

   Noticing, Mary asked, “Everything okay, hon?”

   Looking up from the screen, Dean scrambled for something to say. “Yeah, just...a project might be due sooner than I thought. I need to check my notes.” He left the couch for the privacy of his room.

    **Dean:** _Why? They’ll likely kill us both.  
_ **Cas:** _We can’t hide it forever._

   That gave Dean pause though it made him smile.

    **Dean:** _I didn’t realize you were thinking as far out as forever.  
_**Cas:** _This is not the best conversation to have via text. May I call you?_

   Instead of answering, Dean called him.

   “Hello, Dean.”

   Hearing Castiel’s voice instantly brought a smile to Dean’s face. “Hey, Cas.”

   Getting right back into the conversation, Cas asked, “Is this a short-term relationship for you?”

   Laying back on his bed, he said, “No, but I didn’t know if it was for you. I believe you when you said you want me, but I know I’m probably still a kid to you. I didn’t know if this was more than just fun.”

   Castiel sighed into the receiver. “Dean, I can’t guess the future. I know we both still have a lot to learn about each other, but I would like it if this worked out.”

   “Me, too.”

   With another sigh, Cas said, “This would be so much better in person. Monday is seeming far away, isn’t it?”

   “Cas, is that impatience I’m sensing?” Dean joked.

   “Hardly. It’s eagerness. I am eager to have you underneath me, to kiss you, to be deep inside you, to hear you begging me for release. So, no. I’m not impatient. I’m eager. Very eager.”

   Hearing Cas say those things had his dick taking an immediate interest and he groaned into the phone. “Jesus, Cas! Is it your goal to get me hard as often as possible without even trying?”

   “What makes you think I’m not trying? I rather like the thought of you hard and wanting me,” he teased.

   “Well, mission complete. Definitely gonna be jerking off tonight once everyone else is asleep.”

   “You won’t.”

   Missing the tone, Dean said, “I know myself, Cas. I definitely will. Keeping quiet is going to be tough.”

   “No, Dean. You misunderstand. I know your desire to please and I’m telling you not to get off. Do you think you can wait?”

   Looking down at the tent in his pajama pants, Dean sincerely doubted it. “Until Monday? I don’t know about that. I’m a horny teenage guy. Isn’t it like necessary for my health or something? I don’t want my dick to fall off.”

   Laughing, Castiel said, “I promise it won’t, but I will give you an incentive. If you wait, I will spoil you when you come over, starting with sucking you off the second you step inside my door. If you don’t, you get punished and my cock won’t be the only reason you find it hard to sit.”

   Making a frustrated noise, Dean pulled at his own hair with his free hand, “Damn it! How is telling me that supposed to help? And couldn’t I just lie?”

   “You could,...but I would know and trust me when I say that you don’t want to lie to me, Dean. Then you would be in trouble twice as deep.”

   The threat gave Dean goosebumps. “What would that entail?”

   “Oh, I could tell you, but you seem to have quite the imagination, so why would I deny you the chance to exercise that? If it helps, I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t think you could do it. It’s truly a simple thing.”

   “Well, I think you have more faith that I do. I guess I better get off the phone before your voice alone makes me come. Gonna need many, many cold showers.” He sat up on the edge of the bed repositioning his hard-on.

   “What? You don’t want to stay on the phone and listen to me jerk off while I think about you?” he asked, wicked tone clear.

   “Hey! You said you weren’t a hypocrite! Why do you get to get off?”

   “I’m not a hypocrite when it comes to rules between us. This is not a rule. It is something I am telling you. You’re either going to do as you’re told or you’re not. You will accept the consequences either way.”

   Dean paused to consider what he was hearing. “You get off on this, don’t you? Telling someone what to do?

   It took Castiel a moment before he answered. “Perhaps.”

   “Well, perhaps I like it.”

   The admission caused Cas to groan as he pressed his hand against the hard outline in his pants. “Fuck, Dean. You don’t even understand…”

   “I want to.” Dean could hear the sound of Castiel’s belt being undone.

   “If you don’t want to listen to me getting off, you should hang up now,” Cas warned.

   Biting his lip for a second, he said, “If I listen to you, I’m still not allowed to get off?”

   “Nope. I know you don’t want to disappoint me.” Cas groaned loud into the phone again. “You should see me, so fucking hard for you. I can’t wait to put this big dick in your tight ass, Dean. I’m gonna have you coming all night long. Let you ride me and I -”

   Dean hung up. There was no way he was going to keep listening to that much filth from Cas and not want to touch himself. He hurried out of his room to the bathroom he and his brother shared, trying to hide his erection in case anybody saw him. Luckily, he made it in without being seen and stripped for his cold shower.

   It wasn’t what he wanted to do. He hated the cold, but Castiel was right about him not wanting to disappoint. He was going to do everything in his power to not lay a hand on his dick. He could only hope it would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you want to see happen? Is Dean going to manage or is he going to fail Castiel's request?


	6. Chapter 6

   There would never be anything better than this. It was definitely going down as one of the best days of Dean’s life. Castiel was fucking him just like he’d always dreamed about, the movements strong and smooth. Everything was perfect. The pleasure was steadily building inside and he was getting so close. As his eyes cracked open, the darkness surprised him. Castiel’s room had been well lit. As he blinked a couple more times, he was able to comprehend that he was not with Castiel, but alone in his own room. It was the middle of the night and he was rutting into the mattress below him, heading quickly to the point of no return.

   When that realization hit, he jumped up. He was too close not to do anything, so he hurried to the bathroom and turned on the shower, jumping in. He hoped it wouldn’t wake anyone up, but he needed a system shock. The water that hit him was so cold it hurt.

   It did the trick though and his member began to wilt quickly. Dean leaned against the back wall of the shower and let the water sluice over him, dragging in deep, steadying breaths. _That was close. Too close._ He made the decision then that he’d no longer be sleeping in the nude. He wasn’t sure it would help, but it couldn’t hurt.

   Once he felt he was under control again, he turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wipe himself down. Back in his room, he threw on some pajamas and fell into bed to try to think. _What if I have another dream like that? What if I don’t wake up in time? Would Cas hold that against me?_ It didn’t matter. Dean knew he would hold it against himself. This was going to be harder than he thought.

   The next day, Dean intended to tire himself out. He took Sam and went to the park. They played frisbee for a while, even getting some other guys in on the game. Being fifteen, Sam wasn’t interested in playing frisbee with his older brother all day though. After a couple of hours, he started whining that it was hot and begging to go back home so he could play _Call of Duty_ with his friends.

   They walked back to the house, but after letting Sam in, Dean headed back out to go to the gym, the one he wasn’t banned from. After his first fiasco, he made sure not to make eye contact with any of the other people working out. He worked out his arms to the point of failure. _Can’t jerk off if my arms hurt too much._

   Then he spent nearly forty minutes on the treadmill. So, he’d succeeded in physically exhausting himself. Now, he just needed his mind to shut off.

   Back at the house, he endeavored to catch up on homework, but his brain wasn’t in it. Giving up, he vegged out on the couch, watching some foreign film that was on TV. He figured reading subtitles was a good enough brain exercise. He fell asleep before it was halfway over though.

   John and Mary woke him up when they got back from visiting with his Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen. Awesome parents that they were, they’d even stopped at a fast food place and grabbed some food for their boys.

   Dean was extremely grateful since he was starving when he woke up. He was also in quite a bit of pain. The gym needed to become a place he visited more often so he could get back in shape. When he wasn’t aching so much, he would consider the thought again. He scarfed down the food pretty quickly and then went to raid the fridge for some more.

   By the time he carefully laid himself down that night, he was barely awake. Sleep came quickly and if he had any dreams, he didn’t remember them. There was no evidence in his bed of anything happening either. He was proud, though still sore. He hoped he’d be fine by Monday night.

    _One more day. I can get through one more day._

* * *

 

   Dean only had a few close friends in high school. They’d all gone to school out of state after graduation. The only exception was his friend Ash, but he spent most of his days asleep or stoned and most of his nights working...and stoned.

   Not wanting to drag Sam around again, Dean was left with two options. His mother had not so subtly left Lisa’s phone number in a magnetic clip on the fridge. Lisa had been nice, but there was no guarantee that they could be friends just because they stayed in the same area. The alternative was Benny. Dean already knew they got along and liked that he didn’t have to hide his relationship from him. It was an easy choice.

    **Dean:** _Hey, it’s Dean. You free to hang out today?  
_**Benny:** _Hey, Dean! Great to hear from you. I’m free until four. Then I have to work. What did you have in mind?_

   While chatting, Dean had learned that Benny worked at the bowling alley across town. He hoped that Benny would suggest it as a place to go.

    **Dean:** _Play some pool?_    
**Benny:** _Sure thing. Any place in particular? We have some nice tables at the alley._  
**Dean:** _Sounds good. I can be there in thirty.  
_**Benny:** _I’ll see ya there._

   As Dean was heading for the door, Mary called out to him from the kitchen. “Dean, please be back by six tonight. We’re having guests for dinner. Okay?”

   Stopping, he grew confused. “Cas?” He was the only person they’d had over in a long time.

   “I said ‘guests,’ not Cas. Clean the wax out of your ears, hon. Be back in time. Got it?”

   Nodding, he said, “Sure thing,” and continued on his way. Dinner with some random person from John’s garage or one of Mary’s friends would hopefully be enough to keep him distracted the rest of the day.

   When he got to the bowling alley, Benny was already there, racking up the balls. “Hey, Benny.” The two shook hands and Dean tried not to think too much about how tight Benny’s red t-shirt was. Nipples could be seen pressing against the fabric and it wasn’t even that cold inside.

   “Dean! Glad you called, well, messaged. I didn’t know if I would ever hear from you again or not.”

   Moving his eyes to the green felt of the pool table, Dean shrugged. “A guy can always use a few more friends.”

   “I couldn’t agree more,” he smiled. Pointing to the holder on the wall, he said, “Cue sticks are there. You can break.”

   They had made it through two games, tied at one each with general chatter. A couple turns into the third game, Benny walked around the table to find the best shot. “So, ready to talk about what’s on your mind?” His eyes didn’t stray from the table in front of him.

   Dean cocked his head. “What do you mean?” He’d been doing fairly well about not thinking about why he was there and was actually having a good time. It wasn’t something he could very well just talk about either. ‘ _Yeah, that guy I’m seeing told me not to get off and now it’s all I can think about.’_ He was at least ninety percent sure that if Castiel wouldn’t have put that restriction on him, masturbation wouldn’t be the number one topic of his mind. It was some kind of mind-trick that would eventually drive him insane if he had to survive past Monday.  

   Benny took a shot, sinking the six ball. He looked up at Dean, pinning him with his soft blue gaze. “I used to be really good at reading people. I won’t get into the how or why.” He looked a bit guilty, but blew past it. “I don’t have that same skill level nowadays, but I know when someone is distracted. Every now and then, you shake your head, like you’re shaking the thought away. So, what’s eating at ya?”

   Dean swiveled his pool cue between his fingers. “Nothing I can talk about and, actually, I’m trying to distract myself so I don’t think about it too much. Thinking about it is the problem.”

   “I take it this is something to do with your new beau?” Benny knocked in the next ball.

   “Yep.”

   “I know this seems cliche, but have you tried talking to him about it?”

   Dean laughed. “Not really that kind of problem. Not a problem at all actually. Just something that is on my mind.” When Benny just looked at him and raised a brow, Dean gave in a bit. “Sex. I have sex on my mind.”   

   Benny chuckled and said, “Nothing wrong with that. I was a teen once, too, and it was on my mind quite a bit. I may be a few years older than you, but even now, it comes up a lot. It’s part of why I’m on Grindr.” He had bent over to line up a shot, but stood back up with a curious expression. “Are you looking to relieve some stress, Dean?”

   The tips of his ears turned pink and Dean smiled down at the floor. “No, but thanks. If anything happens between Cas and me, you’ll be the first to know. I promise. We’re good though.”

   Grinning, he leaned back down. “Just checking.”

   They played a few more rounds and variations before Benny had to change and get ready to take over for the person at the grill. Dean decided to stick around for a bit so he took a seat at the bar in front of the grill to wait.

   A girl with long dark hair, olive skin, and a yellow diner style waitress outfit crossed behind the bar and took a look at Dean. “Well, hello. Have you been helped?” she asked kindly.

   “Yeah, I’m just...I’m a friend of Benny’s.”

   “Oh! Are you Dean?”

   Dean was surprised. _Benny’s mentioned me to his coworker?_   “Um, yeah.”

   She held her hand out over the counter and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Andrea, Benny’s girlfriend.”

   Doing everything to control his expression, he smiled as he pulled his hand back. “Oh. Well… That’s…”

   She giggled slightly at his poorly hidden unease. “Don’t worry. You don’t have to hide anything. Benny’s not a cheater. We have an open relationship.”

   Feeling relieved, Dean released a breath. “Oh. Okay. Good to know. I mean, I’m not...we’re not… I’m just a friend.”

   “I’m aware. Being in this kind of relationship requires a lot of communication.”

   “I bet. I wonder why he didn’t tell me about you.”

   “I could have,” Benny answered as he strolled behind Dean in his work outfit. “I don’t at first since Grindr is just for hookups. It shouldn’t matter to them whether or not I have a girl at home, ya know. I should have told you when I found out that you weren’t interested. I guess I was keeping my hopes up.”

   Dean grinned, getting more accustomed to Benny’s flirting. He stayed and talked with the couple between them working and ended up leaving late. By the time he got home, it was already ten past six.

   He walked in fully prepared to apologize to his mom, but he stopped in his tracks as soon as he came through the door. Nancy Braeden and her daughter Lisa were sitting on the couch talking with Mary. All looked up at him when he came in.

   “You made it.” Mary’s voice sounded pleasant, but Dean knew it well. She wasn’t happy with his tardiness.

   “I...sorry. I got held up.” It was a lame lie and Mary’s expression told him she didn’t buy it.

   “Well, glad you’re here. You know Nancy and Lisa, right?”

   Dean nodded and waved to the two women. “Yeah. Nice to see you again.”

   “You, too, Dean!” Nancy beamed. “You have really grown up since the last time I saw you. You look so nice! Doesn’t he look nice, Lisa?”

   Lisa glanced up, almost shy, and smiled. “Yes. You look very nice, Dean.”

   “Thanks. You, too.” She did look nice, but Dean didn’t feel an attraction there, not anymore. For a split-second, he wondered if he was only attracted to guys, considering what he thought about Cas and Benny, but decided since he liked straight porn as much as gay porn, he was probably still bi. It was weird to have such thoughts in the presence of his mom, his former classmate, and her mother, but thankfully, Mary interrupted.

   “Let’s head to the table. We have some awesome chicken you have to try.” Looking to Dean, she said, “Go tell your brother that dinner is ready.”

   As awkward as lusting for Castiel at the dinner table might have been, it was nothing compared to this dinner. Dean and Lisa were forced to sit next to each other. It was clear that both Mary and Nancy had designs to push their children toward each other. Every other line to either of them was like a sales pitch for the other. To her credit, Lisa didn’t seem anymore enthused by the situation than Dean was.

   It didn’t help that during lulls in the conversation or long stories, his thoughts kept drifting to Castiel and what he had planned for either reward or punishment. _I wonder if he’ll tie me up. He obviously likes spanking. I kinda like it, too. Is it still a punishment if I like it?_ The more he tried to figure it out, the more he would get excited and have to redirect his thoughts. It was incredibly frustrating for him to even be having to deal with this stupid set-up dinner.  

   Before they left that night, Dean was able to pull Lisa aside and apologize for his mom and she ended up doing the same.

   “I know you’re a good guy and all, but I just broke up with a guy from school a month ago. I think it was a mistake and we might be getting back together, so…”

   “It’s okay. I think we may be in similar boats. I hope everything works out for you.”

   “You, too, Dean.”

   They’d hugged it out which of course had their mothers grinning from ear to ear.

   When he’d come back inside from walking the Braeden women to their car, Mary said, “See! It looks like you and Lisa are getting along! Wasn’t this a great idea for you to see her again?”

   Dean couldn’t look at Mary because if he did, he would be glaring and that was a good way to get smacked by his dad. Instead, he sighed and looked to the ceiling. “She’s getting back together with her boyfriend and I’m not interested anyway.” Finally, looking at where Mary sat in the armchair, he said. “I will date who I want to date.”

   “So, who do you want to date?” Mary asked.

   “Why do I have to date anyone?” Seeing John’s scowl over his raised voice, Dean quickly apologized. “Sorry. If I want to date, I will. That’s all I’m saying.” He didn’t bother with anything else and headed for his room. Not getting worked up about Cas was certainly easier tonight as he had a lot of other things on his mind.

   It had been easy to feel grateful for the things he was allowed. He may not have gone to an out-of-state, four-year university like his friends, but he had a place to live that he didn’t have to pay for. There was a car to use whenever he wanted. There were no rules placed on him other than occasionally having to go somewhere or do something when his parents asked.

   It sucked that he couldn’t tell them about Castiel because Dean needed the constant pushing for him to be with someone to stop. He gave some thought to moving out, but it wasn’t practical. The idea had been to stay home during his two years of school. After working for a while, then he could get his own place. His meager savings and lack of income would not provide him with a place. The thought of moving in with Cas flashed through his mind, but he laughed it off. _Thanks for the hot sex. Can I move in? Good way to never see him again._

   There was the option of always just saying that he was seeing someone, but Mary would want to know and would eventually want to meet the person. The idea that finally came to him seemed brilliant. If Benny would agree, he could just say that he was dating Benny and even introduce him to his parents. He was a charming guy and would win them over easily. It was something he knew he’d have to talk to Castiel about first. The last thing he wanted was Cas hearing from John or Mary that Dean was seeing someone else and not understand what was going on.

   Happy with the possibility, he got started on the homework he had yet to do. He’d just finished up when his phone began to ring. As usual, a smile lit his face when he saw it was Castiel. “Heya, Cas,” he answered.

   Without even a hello, Castiel’s flat voice said, “I’m home now. You’re not in my bed.”

   “Um, was I supposed to be?” Dean asked, grinning. “Didn’t think I would be there until tomorrow evening.”

   “Just a secret wish I may have had,” Cas sighed.

   Hearing that made Dean chuckle. “Sorry. I didn’t know a B&E was your secret wish.”

   Completely changing direction, Cas asked, “Have you been good for me, Dean?”

   Despite the fact that he had, Dean still grimaced. “Yeah, but it’s been ha...difficult,” he replied, avoiding the pun. “I have trouble thinking about other things.”

   “You just keep thinking about us?”

   “Yeah.”

   “Good. I hope I can live up to your vivid imagination.” After a pause, he said, “I’m very excited about seeing you.”

   “Me, too. Not just because I’m worried about my balls exploding either.”

   Castiel laughed into the phone. “I won’t let that happen. Your balls will be in good hands and most likely empty by the time I’m done with you.”

   “A boy can dream.”

   “You should. Dream. Get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

   Dean certainly believed it. “I will. Goodnight, Cas.”

   “Goodnight, Dean.”

* * *

 

   Dean thought Monday would be a good day for him. He’d have classes in the afternoon and then be free until he was finally able to head over to Castiel’s. Knowing that he had managed not to jerk off the whole time had him extra excited, thinking about the blow job Cas promised. Unfortunately, his body was well-aware that today was the day. Sitting through classes with a half-hard dick was not comfortable.

   Thinking of NASCAR and gross things were not helping. If anything the gross images left him queasy, but still horny. He gave up after his first class and went home. It was too embarrassing to be walking around like that and he just knew one of the girls in that class had been whispering about him. _They probably think I’m some perv now._

   Laying on his bed, not thinking about it, was the best he could do. He shuffled out during moments of respite for food and drink. His mom was thinking he was sick and suggested he not go to his friend’s house. He did his best to convince her he was just tired and would be fine after he rested.

   Since his parents couldn’t know about him and Cas, Dean had used the project lie he told on Friday to make up a story about meeting a group of classmates to finish it and staying with one of them after. John and Mary might not have said anything if he went to Castiel’s and then texted them later to say he was going to crash there, but neither he nor Cas wanted to even give them a chance to wonder if it was appropriate it or not.

   It was nearly a godsend when the time rolled around and Dean was able to throw his bag in the car and head to Castiel’s. He was so wound up and couldn’t resist touching the bulge in his jeans just to ease some of the tightness. Going commando probably hadn’t been the best choice, but the roughness of the denim against his erection was actually kind of nice. He knew it wasn’t anything that would set him off before he got there, thankfully.

   When he pulled into Castiel’s driveway, he barely had the car in park before opening the door to get out. He grabbed his bag and almost got his arm pulled out of socket when a strap caught on the gear shift. After a muffled curse, he flipped the strap over the offending object and slammed his car door. He was irrationally irritated that Castiel wasn’t waiting for him. He rung the bell and bounced on the balls of his feet, excitement and anticipation sweeping through him as his sexual energy began to reach a fever pitch. 

   The door opened and there he was. Castiel was dressed in a baggy blue t-shirt and black shorts. He looked far more comfortable than Dean currently felt, jeans unwillingly stretching around his erection. “Dean! Come on i…” Cas did not get to finish the sentence as Dean had all but launched into his arms, pressing their lips together.

   Dean had his hands clinging to Castiel’s neck and he pulled back enough to start whispering between desperate kisses. “I’ve been good. Please, Cas. You said. Help me. Please.”

   “Shhh… Calm down, Dean. I got you. Here. Let me take this.” He managed to get Dean to let go of him long enough to set the bag down and then Cas backed him up to the entryway wall. Without another word, Castiel dropped to his knees. Dean was young enough that curbing his masturbatory tendencies had not been as simple a task as it would have been for someone his own age. He had a feeling that Dean was the type who enjoyed getting off quite a bit. The inability to feed that habit was probably worse than the actual lack of physical satisfaction. The demand had been a little rough, but, as suspected, he was capable of doing what Cas told him.

   With Dean leaning fully against the wall, it was no problem for Castiel to get Dean’s pants undone and pressed down to his calves. He was surprised to see that Dean hadn’t worn underwear, but that surprise quickly melted away as he took in the perfect sight before him.

   Dean’s cock was so hard that it was jutting straight out in front of him. It was such a dark red, so full and ready, and leaking precum at an impressive rate. He managed to look down to see Castiel’s admiring gaze, but it wasn’t eyes that he wanted on him. He whimpered and his head fell back against the wall with a soft thud.

   Cas was so proud of Dean and wanted to tell him, but words of praise would have to come later. Dean needed release and it was up to him to provide it. He quickly swallowed around Dean’s throbbing erection, sliding to the base with practiced ease. The weight and taste on his tongue had him moaning around the cock in his mouth.

   Dean cried out and his hands gripped Castiel’s hair, more as a way of holding himself up than anything. It felt like every ounce of his blood was speeding towards his dick. The intense pleasure assaulting his nerves only added to his feeling of lightheadedness.

   The fact that Dean hadn’t come immediately delighted Castiel. Dean was truly a treasure and Cas couldn’t wait to show him how amazing he was. He continued bobbing up and down on Dean’s cock as he reached between his legs. All it took was pressure against his hole and Dean’s orgasm was triggered.

   A euphoric numbness overtook his whole body. Dean’s mouth opened to scream his pleasure, but he couldn’t even get his vocal cords to work. No sound came forth and no breath entered his body. Every fiber of his being was focused around the pulsing of his cock in Castiel’s mouth and how Cas was swallowing every drop. Finally dragging in a shaky breath, Dean smiled and managed a sigh before slipping into a dark bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your suggestions on whether Dean would survive or not. He was a good boy, but there is more to come! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

   Castiel felt Dean’s body go limp before his dick had even finished twitching. He had to release the still pulsing member from his mouth as Dean sank down to the floor, Cas just managing to catch him from slumping all the way down.  “Great. I killed you,” Cas muttered with a slight grin. “How would I explain that to your parents?”

   It was difficult, but Castiel did manage to get Dean off the floor by getting him over his shoulder. There was no romantic cradling for a man Dean’s size when he was passed out. Cas carried the unconscious teen to his bedroom and carefully laid him down on the large bed. He debated about whether to remove Dean’s pants or pull them back up. He finally chose to remove them and covered Dean with an extra blanket. He returned to the front and brought Dean’s bag back so he could change into something when he came to again.

   “I’m going to finish making our dinner now,” he said softly before kissing Dean on the forehead and leaving him to rest.

   When Dean awoke, he was sure he’d just had another dream. There was no reality that could be that good. As his eyes opened, he saw he was definitely not in his room. The walls were a muted cream color and all the furnishings were a dark wood, similar to that of Castiel’s desk. Heavy burgundy curtains hung over the windows, blocking any outside lights.

    _It was real. I’m at Castiel’s. I’m in his bed! Did I pass out? Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life._ Dean scooted up onto his elbows to take a better look around. He realized he was naked from the waist down though he was covered up. Finding his clothes and bag right next to him, Dean pulled out a pair of boxers to put on and then went to find Cas.

   An incredible smell led him to the kitchen where he found Castiel leaning against a counter by the stove and smiling at his phone. “Hey.”

   Cas looked up in surprise, but his smile quickly returned. “Hey. You weren’t out for long at all, maybe ten minutes. That’s good because the food was close to done when you got here.” He lifted his arm and nodded to the empty space it created at his side. “Come here.”

   Dean moved across the kitchen to press against Castiel.

   Cas kissed the side of his head and held his phone back up. “Watch this.” He played a video of a kitten falling asleep as it was drinking water from a bowl. Every few seconds the kitten’s eyes would close and it would tip forward, getting its little face wet. It was a rude awakening, but the kitten would resume drinking and then the cycle would start all over again.

   “Cute,” Dean said with a smile.

   A beeping noise interrupted and Cas put his phone down to check on the roast he had in the oven. After a quick check, he closed the oven and started a new timer for a bit longer.

   “Smells delicious,” Dean said, sure he was drooling.

   “I think it will be.” Staring at Dean for a moment, he said, “You were very good for me, Dean. I’m very proud of you.”

   The praise had Dean filling with pride, though he still ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks, Cas. It was rough.”

   “I know. I promised you I would spoil you though, didn’t I?” He prowled toward Dean, backing him up against the island. “You got the promised blow job and very shortly I’ll be serving you roast. Two very nice things and we haven’t even been in bed together...yet.” His hands slid lightly up and down Dean’s arms.

   Looking up and meeting Castiel’s eyes, Dean grinned. “It was nice finding myself half-naked in your bed, but it definitely would have been better if you’d been there, too.”

   Cas grinned back and let go of Dean. “There will be plenty of that, but for now, go sit down at the table. I’ll have the food out in a moment.”

   Roast, potatoes, and carrots ended up being the feast Castiel prepared and served. Once Cas took his seat, he asked Dean, “So, how was your weekend?” His mischievous grin was proof the question was a joke.

   “Haha. Very funny,” Dean retorted. “I almost lost my mind thanks to you.”

   “What did you do?” Cas took a bite of from a carrot as he waited for Dean to answer.

   “Well, let’s see. I almost came in my sleep, took lots of cold showers, worked out until picking up a cup of water was a feat and my legs felt numb, dealt with mom trying to set me up with a girl I used to go to school with, and left class early today because I was living with a permanent semi and it was awkward.”

   “Mary tried to set you up with someone?”

   Dean rolled his eyes and picked up his fork. “Yeah. It was really annoying and neither I or the girl were interested. It was just awkward. I don’t know why she’s so dead set on me dating somebody. It’s not a necessity to life. She met dad when she was my age. Maybe that has something to do with it.”

   Castiel turned contemplative for a moment. “Huh...maybe you should be dating someone then.” His thought was interrupted as Dean moaned around a bite of roast. “Like it?”

   “Hell yes! This is amazing!” He shoved another forkful into his mouth and reminded himself to slow down so he didn’t look like a pig. Once he managed to get that big bite down, he went back to what Cas had said. “I think you’re right about Mom should think I’m dating someone. I was thinking I could tell her I was dating Benny. She could meet him and then she wouldn’t be pushing me towards anyone else.” Looking up, Dean’s smile quickly vanished. “What’s wrong?”

   Castiel was near glaring at him. “You would be dating someone else.”

   “No. It would be pretend. We wouldn’t actually be dating.”

   “You say that, but how would you pretend, in front of your parents especially? I’m guessing you and this ‘ _Benny_ ’ you keep mentioning would have to be touching, hugging, kissing in order to sell it. Then what? It just goes on until when? Endlessly until you get pretend married? What the fuck, Dean?”

   Castiel’s reaction flustered Dean. He hadn’t expected that kind of anger by the mere mention of the idea. “I, I, I guess I didn’t...I didn’t think about that part. It was just an idea. It’s not something we have to do.”

   “That’s good because we’re absolutely not doing that.” Castiel pushed his plate, still full of food, away from himself and stood up. “Finish eating. I need to take care of some things.”

   Dean scooted back from the table. “I can be done.”

   Castiel stopped, but didn’t look back. “Sit. And. Eat.” It was a command.

   Nervous, Dean scooted the chair back to its position and grabbed his fork again. _Great fuckin’ job, Winchester. You just had to go and open your big mouth about your stupid plan. I should have thought about that more._ It was hard for Dean to continue eating when he felt like shit and his stomach was rolling with nerves. He ate what he could and pushed the rest around on his plate like a pouty child until Cas returned.

   Castiel came back into the kitchen, face hard and impassive. He picked up Dean’s plate from in front of him and grabbed the fork from his hand. He took it to the trash can, dumping what food was left inside, and then setting it in the sink. He then proceeded to the do the same with his own.

   “Cas, I’m sorry. It was a stupid idea.”

   After setting his plate in the sink with Dean’s, Castiel paused, gripping the counter. Taking a few deep breaths, he turned to walk over to Dean. He still showed no emotion, but his face had softened. Taking Dean’s face in his hands, he bent over and kissed him gently. “Come on.” Grabbing Dean’s hand, Cas pulled him upright and led him back towards the bedroom.

   With Cas potentially getting off on commanding people, Dean didn’t know what to expect, but had thoughts of chains and paddles. He looked around when they entered the bedroom, but nothing was different or seemed out of place. It was simply the bed, nightstands, and three dressers in the room, same as before. The only change was that his bag had been set to the side by one of the dressers.

   Wrapping his arms around Dean from behind, Castiel pulled him up against his chest and placed a few kisses across the back of his neck. He rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “Are you nervous?”

   “No.” Dean shook his head and let himself sink back against the firm body behind him. “Not about being with you. I’m a little worried that you’re upset with me.”

   Cas sighed. “It was my intent to spoil you tonight, Dean. It was your reward for lasting so long without masturbating. I don’t like having to change my plans. You told me on the phone that you had told your friend, _Benny_ , that you were mine. Mine, Dean.” His arms tightened around Dean’s middle for emphasis. “As in you gave yourself to me and I accepted. I admit that I have some jealousy issues that I have been trying to work on for your sake. You’re young and likable and I want you to have your own life. However, to hear that you want to run off and play boyfriends with someone else makes me doubt that you were sincere about being mine. To fix this, I’m going to make sure that you know exactly who you belong to. I’m still going to spoil you. You deserve that reward. It will just be in a different way.”

   “What kind of way?” Dean could feel Castiel’s dark chuckle.

   “You’ll see...or maybe you won’t. Maybe you won’t even realize it.” With that cryptic answer, he let go of Dean and walked around him to fall onto the bed. “First, I think I’ve been a gracious host, so how about a little gratitude in the form of your mouth?” When Dean smiled eagerly and took a step forward, Cas held up his hand. “Ah, ah, ah. Strip.”

   Dean pulled the clothes off himself in record time, tossing them towards his bag. Excitement had him beginning to harden up under Castiel’s gaze. “Can I now?”

   Grinning at how well Dean unknowingly filled his role, Cas asked, “What’s the magic word?”

   “Please.”

   Cas groaned in appreciation and laid back on the bed. “Yes.”

   Joining Castiel on the bed, Dean decided to start at the top and work his way down. He carefully straddled Castiel, oddly enjoying the feeling of the soft t-shirt and shorts against his bare skin. He bent over him to kiss along his stubbled jaw, but he didn’t get far before Cas turned his head, catching Dean’s lips with his.

   Their lips parted and tongues twined together. As they kissed, Castiel’s hands slid gently across Dean’s back, down his arms, over his ass. The attention left Dean squirming against the man below him.

   When Cas squeezed the firm flesh of Dean’s rear, he broke the kiss with a gasp. That squeeze had Dean hurrying along. He scooted a bit further down Castiel’s body and lifted his shirt. He was thankful when Cas lifted himself from the bed enough to pull the shirt off. Dean marveled over the perfectly toned body. There was the definition of muscle, but he wasn’t especially cut. The lightly tanned skin had him wondering how often Castiel went outside without one.

   A memory came rushing back to him. He was thirteen and he and his family had gone to Castiel’s house for lunch and to swim in his pool. That was the home he lived in before this one. It was the only time he remembered seeing Cas without a shirt. He’d thought he was an attractive man then, but had brushed it off as simple appreciation, a look he wanted to aspire to someday.

   “Do you have a pool?” Dean blurted as he ran his hands over the smooth display of skin in front of him.

   Cas lifted his head and raised a brow. “You want to go swimming _now_?”

   Dean shook his head and grinned. “Definitely not. I just remembered you had a pool before at the other house.”

   Laying his head back down, Cas answered. “I do. I should have given you a tour. I apologize. I’ll make sure to show you around before you leave.”

   “Thanks.” Dean knew he was leaving the next day, but the reminder was a minor buzz kill. Pushing it aside, he lifted off of Cas and began to work pull at the edge of Castiel’s shorts and the underwear he could feel underneath.

   As before, Cas lifted himself to assist Dean in the removal of the clothes, leaving him bared to the young man’s eyes. It had been a long time since he’d been fully naked in the presence of another person. The fact that the person was beautiful, young Dean was just icing on the cake and it was absolutely turning him on.

   It wasn’t his first time seeing Castiel’s dick, but it was the first time he was seeing everything. The neatly trimmed hair, the heavy ball sack resting between his legs… It was a far more glorious sight than the image Dean had permanently etched in his mind.

   “While I appreciate the awe, that cock is not going to suck itself, Dean. Do I have to guide you?” Castiel’s voice was neither urgent or upset, just as if he was asking about a work task Dean had yet to complete.

   “No. I think I got it,” Dean grinned, lowering himself into position. He had spent time during the weeks after his first visit watching porn of men giving head. While it was certainly enjoyable, he’d watched for research, trying to learn what best to do, what was expected, new things to try. For some reason, most of that seemed to leave his head as he relied on instinct. He repeatedly licked Castiel’s member like it was a dripping ice cream cone, dragging his tongue from the base all the way up to swirl across the tip. With access to all of Cas, he even ducked down to tongue at Castiel’s balls causing Cas to automatically part his legs further.

   Dean was enjoying himself, but it seemed like Castiel could drift off at any moment. He redoubled his efforts and began to suck down and up the large cock.

   It definitely made an impact as Castiel’s whole body tensed up, biting back a happy moan. “Good, Dean. Very good,” Cas praised, one hand petting through Dean’s hair.

   The compliments were everything. Knowing he was pleasing Cas made him feel complete, like it was what he was supposed to be doing. _They didn’t mention this as a potential job when I was in school._ Just as he had got himself into a steady rhythm, Castiel’s hand on his hair gripped and pulled him up. He quickly scrambled up Cas to keep the pull from being too hard.

   Cas led Dean all the way up to his mouth where he proceeded to kiss the sense from him. He couldn’t get over how pliant Dean was and it was really starting to get to him. The feel of their nude bodies against each other was definitely helping. He pulled back from the kiss to grin up at Dean and his lust-blown eyes. “Do you like how this feels?”

   It took him a moment to manage something other than a nod. Clearing his throat, he said. “Yeah, but I think I would like it better if you were on me.” The moment he finished the sentence, he found his world flipped and he was suddenly on his back with Cas looming over him.

   “Better?”

   He reached up to pull Castiel down onto him, taking his full weight and groaning happily. “Mmm, now it’s better.”

   “Amazing boy.” Cas immediately set his lips to Dean’s neck, kissing and sucking. He desperately wanted to leave marks of all kinds over Dean’s perfect body, but now was not the time for that. He forced himself to calm down and ease back, trailing kisses over his jaw and collarbone.

   “Cas, I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you to fuck me,” Dean whispered, nearly pleading.

   It had probably been a bad time to attempt to follow rules and set up a reward when they were so new because Castiel was completely on board with taking Dean right then. He wanted it just as badly. Deciding he could fuck him now and then have a second go-round later, he pushed himself up onto his elbows to look at Dean. “Okay. You understand there’s some prep to do, right?”

   As much as Dean wanted it, his nerves were finally starting to kick in. _This could hurt. This could be amazing. What if I do it wrong?_ He nodded anyway. “Yeah. I brought lube...and condoms. They’re in my bag.”

   Cas chuckled sinfully. “Sweet of you to do so, but I have plenty of both. I figured with a man like you in my life I should stock up.” Sitting back up, he pulled Dean along with him. After getting situated, sitting with his back leaning into the pillows against the headboard, he pulled Dean over his lap, on his knees, facing away. “Bend.”

   When Castiel’s hand pressed against Dean’s back, he obeyed, maneuvering until he could comfortably lay with his head between Cas’s ankles, butt naturally going up, giving Cas a perfect view. His nerves kicked up a notch.

   “Good.” Castiel reached over to the nearest nightstand and pulled out a bottle of clear lube. “Now, you told me you’ve had fingers inside you. Tell me, Dean. Were they yours or someone else’s?”

   “Both actually,” Dean mumbled from down the bed, feeling embarrassed though he didn’t know why.

   Cas ran his hands gently over the swell of Dean’s ass. “Well, I want to see what it looks like when you please yourself. Will you do that for me? Will you show me how it looks when you start pressing your own fingers in?”

   Dean looked back over his shoulder. “You want me to finger myself?”

   “Has anything I have ever asked you to do not been worth it?”

    _Fair enough._ Dean reached back and grabbed the bottle of lube from Cas. “I don’t really know what I’m doing. I just do what feels good.”

   The admission sent another wave of lust through Castiel. “That’s fine, Dean,” he assured, voice rough. “As long as you like it, nothing else matters.”

   After applying some of the lube to his fingers, Dean took a breath to calm himself. It seemed a little embarrassing to do this in front of Cas, especially considering how many times he’d done it while thinking about him. Pushing the nerves aside, he reached back between his legs and spread the cool liquid over his exposed hole. A shiver ran through him though whether from the temperature of the lube or just as a reaction to what he was doing he wasn’t sure. Feeling Castiel’s hands on the back of his calves calmed him and he felt sure of himself again.

   Watching Dean smear the lube around the tight puckering hole was Castiel’s version of heaven. He could tell from the movement that Dean was unsure of the situation. When he felt the shiver, he rested his hands on Dean’s calves, hoping to sooth the boy. It seemed to work because, in the next moment, Cas watched as one of Dean’s slicked up fingers pressed inside. He had to force himself to remain still, not touching either himself or anything beyond Dean’s legs.

   Once he had that first finger in, Dean felt better. For him, that was the hard part. Stretching himself was difficult sure, but getting that first finger in, actually committing to what he was about to do was what he always struggled with. Knowing he was doing it for Cas had definitely helped the situation. He gently began to move the finger further in before pulling back slightly and repeating the process. “Is this good, Cas?”

   Castiel’s eyes were zeroed in on the finger in Dean’s hole and how it pulled on the skin every time he pulled back. He could just imagine how that would look with his cock inside instead. “Good. Very good. Keep going. You don’t have to rush. Do not hurt yourself, Dean. I need you stretched open so I don’t hurt you either.” He considered letting go of one of Dean’s legs so he could stroke himself as he watched, but he waited. He wanted to be sure that Dean had completely given himself over to the feelings first.

   Dean nodded his head against the bed sheet. It never took him long to get comfortable with that first finger. It was never enough. He pulled slightly out and then added the second finger pushing in alongside it. The second one always burned and he grunted through the pain. Thankfully, it faded quickly. After adjusting, he had to pull his hand back around to add more lube.

   Letting go of Dean, Cas had to touch. Seeing Dean’s hole slightly opened and wet, he pressed gently around the rim, enjoying the soft moan from Dean. “You’re doing good. Keep going.” He set his hands back on Dean’s calves.

   “No,” he whined. “Come on! Let me have your fingers instead.”

   Lightly tapping a cheek of Dean’s ass, he said, “Don’t be so impatient. You’re doing just fine on your own.” This time he got to watch as Dean managed to get three fingers sliding into his ass with what seemed to be minimal discomfort. Cas grabbed hold of his now throbbing dick and began to jerk himself slowly to Dean’s movements.

   Feeling the movement in the bed, Dean managed to glance back enough to see what Cas was doing. “Don’t get off before you fuck me!” he snapped!

   Rolling his eyes, Cas leaned forward and grabbed the lube. “Ya know, for someone who’s never been fucked, you sure are a needy bottom.” He slicked up one of his fingers and carefully pushed himself in alongside the three fingers Dean already had inside him. “Does that help?”

   With the exception of himself, only one other person had put their fingers inside Dean. It was nothing compared to what he was experiencing in that moment. It was such a full feeling and he was so turned on that any pain was barely registering. “Feels so amazing! So full.”

   With a wicked chuckle, Cas said, “You’re not full yet.” He pulled his finger out and tugged on Dean’s arm so he’d pull out, as well. Grabbing his sides, Castiel urged Dean to sit up and lean back against him. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest and nipped gently at the lobe of his ear. “Full is how you will feel when I get my cock inside you. You will feel every inch as I slide in. I will fit perfectly inside you, the way no one else ever will. Do you trust me in in that, Dean?”

   “Absolutely.”

   “Good. Roll over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished moments ago so I apologize if I missed any errors or typos.  
> So sorry for the delays. Life keeps happening. lol Next chapter, it's finally happening for Dean. I also think you may be interested to find out what Cas did when he left Dean at the table. Whatever you're thinking, I bet you're wrong! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

   With his head on his arms and his ass in the air, Dean waited, exercising every ounce of his self-control and patience. He so badly wanted to have this experience. He needed to know what it felt like to be taken. So many times, he had imagined, fantasized, about what it would feel like to have someone else take control and use him. He’d often wondered if that meant he was fucked up in the head. With Castiel, he didn’t feel that way though. 

   Castiel had insisted on fingering Dean himself to be sure he would experience as little discomfort as possible. He had just added a third finger, smiling to himself at Dean’s happy grunt. “My fingers are a bit thicker than yours.”

   “Yeah,” Dean breathed, almost a whisper. “I like it.” His words were proven by how his cock had not softened at all. It was still hard beneath him, leaking precum down his thigh.

   After twisting his hand and spreading his fingers a few times, Castiel felt that Dean was sufficiently stretched open. He removed his fingers and then leaned back to the nightstand, pulling out a foil packet. He could actually hear Dean’s breathing pick up at the sound. “You sound excited, Dean.”

   “Fuck yeah! I’ve been waiting forever for this.”

   Castiel opened the condom package and rolled the latex sheath on. “You know, you only get one first time. If you would rather wait, possibly let someone else have this gift…”

   Dean turned his body so he could glare at Castiel. “I don’t want anyone else. I want you. Only you.” Remembering Castiel’s words, he said, “I am yours, Cas, whether you believe it or not.”

   The offer was merely made to prove a point since he knew that Dean would never say no when he was seconds away from getting exactly what he wanted. The response he’d given had been perfect, just what Castiel had wanted to hear. His eyes closed and he breathed in deeply as if Dean’s willing submission was in the air. “Yes. Yes, you are.” He opened his eyes to find where he’d set the lube bottle. 

   Seeing Cas pick up the lube and start slicking up his large erection, Dean quickly moved back into place, heart racing with excitement. After having his own and then Castiel’s fingers inside him, filling him, stretching him open, he felt empty, like he was missing something. He couldn’t wait to have that feeling erased. 

   Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait much longer. He felt a hand on his hip and the blunt head of Castiel pressing against him. Instinctively, he held his breath. 

    Feeling Dean tense, Cas stopped pressing and let his cock simply slide against Dean’s hole. “You need to relax and breath. I’m not going to hurt you.”

   “I know.” Dean didn’t doubt that for a second. There was just so much anticipation. “I’m just… I’m ready. Please, Cas. No more waiting. Please.”

   ‘Please’ was such a simple word, but the effect on Castiel when a lover begged was intense. It was not something he’d ever been able to explain, but it was as strong now as ever. He held his erection in one hand and pressed the head against the slightly spread opening of Dean’s ass. It only required a small bit of pressure before Castiel’s cock began to disappear into Dean. 

   Thanks to all their prep work, the barest pain Dean felt was largely overshadowed by the intense pressure and pleasure that was overcoming him. As wonderful as the physical stimulation was, the mental aspect of knowing it was finally happening, Castiel was finally fucking him, was almost as pleasurable. 

   He certainly didn’t have to worry about feeling empty anymore. It was as if Castiel was expanding inside him, filling every possible bit of space. Cas had been right about fitting so perfectly inside him. This had been what Dean had wanted. This was what sex should be. Why anyone would do anything other than devote their lives to this feeling was something he would never understand. When Cas was fully sheathed inside him, Dean let out a shaky breath and smiled. Pleasure was something he had expected. The feeling of contentment was surprising, but certainly not unwelcome.  

   Running a hand over Dean’s back, Cas let him adjust for a moment. “How does it feel, Dean?” 

   “Fucking amazing,” he said, almost in awe. “I don’t ever want to not feel like this.”

   Castiel chuckled and leaned over Dean to kiss the middle of his back. “Oh, but, baby, it gets so much better.” Straightening up, he pulled his hips back and gave a small thrust back into Dean to gauge the reaction. The little whimper it caused had him smiling. He knew this was going to be something he enjoyed. 

   Cas kept his pace even and slow. Starting off this way was supposed to have been for Dean’s benefit, but listening to the sounds the boy was already making was like music to Castiel’s ears. He hadn’t even titled his hips yet to aim towards that special spot inside. 

   There was no conscious thought for Dean anymore. He was too wrapped up in the experience. He could feel Castiel’s hands gripping his hips firmly, but not too tight. The sound of their skin coming together with every thrust increased the pleasure coursing through him. Though nothing was as wonderful as the feeling of Castiel sliding into him, feeling that thick piece press inside him. It was a mind-numbing experience and he was loving every second of it, as evidenced by the moans and whimpers he couldn’t seem to control.

   Even for all their prep, Dean still felt incredibly tight around Castiel’s cock and Cas was having a small bit of trouble maintaining his calm. It would feel so right to take Dean hard, make it to where he could barely sit tomorrow. It was what he would normally do with his one-night stands. Dean was going to be more than that though. If everything went as it should, he’d have countless nights to fuck Dean into oblivion. Tonight, he needed to focus on giving Dean the kind of sexual experience that such an amazing man truly deserved. He adjusted his angle until it happened. 

   Dean had been happily reveling in the unique sensations he was experiencing until Castiel shifted. The next press in, the hard member pushed right against a spot that sent pleasure zinging through him like lightning from head to toe. “Fuck, Cas! Oh my god!” He had no sooner sucked in another breath before Cas was pushing in again. His fingers clutched the bed sheets as each subsequent thrust in hit that sensitive spot before sliding past it. 

   A weird, delightful pressure was building up inside Dean. It didn’t quite feel like an impending orgasm, but it was intense and he didn’t want it to stop. He felt like he was getting close to something, but he wasn’t quite sure what it was, only that it would be magnificent. 

   Even though Dean had come nearly an hour before, Cas knew he wouldn’t be able to last long under the assault of this new experience. He was torn because on one hand, he really wanted to show Dean exactly how amazing it could feel when he really let loose, but on the other, he desperately wanted to see Dean’s face when he came. The desperation won and he slowed his thrusting before gently pulling out. 

   “Cas! Don’t stop! It feels so good!” he whined.

   The sight of Dean’s stretched hole, puffy and red, was enough to make him need to grip the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming right then. It still seemed almost too good to be true that this attractive young man was in his bed, begging for his cock. He nudged Dean and helped him turn onto his back. “I just want to see you,” he explained, leaning over to kiss him. With his tongue sliding against Dean’s, he reached down between them, guiding his erection back into Dean’s hole. 

   The entry felt even better the second time around. Dean had to part from the kiss to gasp in pleasure as the pressure returned. He wondered if the intensity would ever die down over time. He hoped not. 

   Castiel sat back and pulled Dean’s legs up over his own for deeper penetration. Leaning back over him, Cas propped himself up with his hands on either side of Dean. This time he quickened the pace, snapping his hips forward repeatedly, never giving respite. It was far easier to hit Dean’s prostate without much trying in this position. Watching Dean’s face through it all was heavenly. 

   “Cas, yes! Fuck!” The building pressure was getting closer to a breaking point at this pace. Dean could feel it and though he didn’t know what would happen at that point, he wanted to get there. He gripped Castiel’s arms and forced himself to look up and focus on the blue eyes above him. Meeting that dark gaze, he managed to say, “Harder.”

   With a blissful groan and a silent thanks to the universe for Dean’s existence, he gave Dean exactly what he asked for. He went faster and slammed his hips forward with more force. His own orgasm was fast approaching and he had to hope that he could hold out. 

   Dean’s request had the desired result. It sent him hurtling towards that unknown end, that release of everything curling tight inside him. Closer and closer, he could almost feel it. There was a moment where it felt as if his entire body cracked and then gorgeous, bountiful pleasure rained down on him so hard that he couldn’t help but nearly scream as his cock began to spasm.

   Castiel watched, transfixed, as Dean’s body jerked and convulsed under his, face contorting, cock spewing what seemed to be an endless amount of cum onto Dean’s belly. He kept a slower, but steady motion as Dean rode out his orgasm. It was one of the most beautiful things Cas had ever seen in his life. As the spasming started to calm down, Castiel ramped it up again, focusing this time on his own pleasure. He slid in and out of Dean’s pliant body until he was right on the edge. He quickly pulled out and yanked the condom off. He jerked himself frantically, coming within seconds to add his own spend to where Dean’s had pooled on his stomach. When he’d finally squeezed out the last of his cum, Cas shuffled over to lay at Dean’s side. 

   The last few minutes had seemed a blur to Dean. The orgasm that he had was like nothing he had ever experienced. It had never lasted that long. It didn’t even feel like it came through his dick. It was something inside of him and it just radiated outward. He came without even realizing it at first. His entire body now felt like jelly and he was trying to catch his breath back. He wanted to look at Castiel, but it was like even turning his head required too much energy. 

   “Dean, are you okay?” Cas asked quietly. 

   Taking a deep breath so he would have air to speak, he said, “So good.” 

   Smiling, he said, “I’m glad. Not that I think you’ll be able to move, but stay here. I’m gonna get some stuff to clean you off.” Cas left the bed and returned with a towel and a warm, wet rag from the master bath. He wiped off most of the cum with half the towel. Any residue was wiped away by the rag and then the clean half of the towel was used to dry him off. “There. All better.” He disappeared into the bathroom again to dump the dirty items into the clothes hamper. 

   Sensation was finally returning to Dean and he was starting to feel like himself again. Gingerly, he sat up and leaned back against the headboard. When Castiel came back into the room, Dean wanted to explain how he felt, but didn’t really know what to say. “That was… Cas, I don’t even have words.”

   “I take it you’ve never experimented with your prostate before.”

   “Oh, that’s what it was. No. I never tried. I think I’ve been missing out.”

   Cas chuckled as he pulled on his boxers that Dean had tossed to the floor. “I think you’re right” He picked up Dean’s underwear, as well, and held them out to him. “Do you think you can walk?”

   Nodding, Dean accepted the green plaid boxers and moved to the side of the bed to pull them on. “Are you kicking me out now?” he asked jokingly.

   “I am kicking you outside, but I’m joining you. Come on. I’ll show you the pool.” He led Dean to the back of the house to a sliding glass door that opened up to a pool area enclosed in a greenhouse style glass room. He flipped on the outside lights and the lights in the pool. There were a few lounge chairs and a glass table with four chairs.

   “Oh, wow. I was worried about it being a little cool outside this late in the evening,” Dean admitted as he took in the sights.

   “Yeah. I like the ability to swim year round, regardless of weather or temperature. It’s actually really nice out here when it rains. I like the sound the rain makes on the glass.” He walked to the corner of the pool and sat down at the edge, letting his legs dangle into the water. He motioned to the spot on the other side of the corner.

   Dean carefully sat down, still unused to the ache in his rear. Getting to put his feet into the warm water was totally worth it though. It felt so nice that he was half-tempted to just slide all the way in. They sat quietly for a moment, simply enjoying the night. 

   Clearing his throat, Cas finally spoke. “I know you said you have no words for what we did, but you did have a good time, right?”

   If it was any stranger a question, Dean would have laughed. “Seriously?” He shook his head in disbelief. “Look. I’m not a complete stranger to sex. I have slept with girls. Not with any of them had I ever felt anything like what I did with you. It felt amazing, but it was more than that. It felt...good. Ugh!” He grimaced. “That doesn’t make sense. I mean it felt good like...inside.” Dean grew frustrated by not finding a way to explain it without sounding like he was talking about the physical act. He threw up his hands. “Fuck it. Never mind.”

   Cas pushed off the edge and slid into the water that came up to his stomach. Reaching up, he pulled Dean down into the pool with him, then led them to a deeper part so the water could better support them. “I think I know what you mean. Did it just feel right?” he asked pulling Dean against him. 

   Dean floated easily in the water and wrapped his legs around Castiel’s waist, arms encircling his neck. “Yes! That’s exactly what I meant! I’m surprised you got that from my rambling.”

   “Well, I understand it because I felt it, too. I feel it every time I talk to you, every time I look at you. I feel it right now. You’re right for me, Dean.”

   The conviction in Castiel’s voice was nearly enough to get him choked up, but Dean held himself together. While he didn’t believe in the whole ‘men don’t cry’ mantra, he couldn’t shake how John had raised him. “I believe that.”

   With a slight grin, Cas asked, “So, no more pretend boyfriend ideas?”

   “Definitely not,” Dean laughed. “You’re the only man I need. I don’t care what anyone else says.”

   “Even your parents?”

   That question had him chewing on his lip momentarily. “I don’t know. I hope that when we do tell them that they will be supportive since they like you.”

   Cas nodded. “That is my hope, as well.” Letting go of Dean, he said, “Come on. Let’s swim.”

   The two swam around the pool for a while, splashing, chasing each other, and kissing every time one was caught. After swimming, they changed into sweats and Castiel heated up some their leftovers since he hadn’t eaten like he should have earlier. 

   This time, conversation at the dinner table flowed far easier and they were able to discover some things they had in common, as well as tell each other stories. They compared brothers and Castiel told Dean about his sister, Anna, who lived in France. Until that point, Dean had always thought Gabe and Cas were the only two siblings. 

   When dinner was done, Dean was ready for a repeat performance in the bedroom, but Castiel refused. “I know you’re feeling the effects from earlier, Dean. I see it every time you sit down. It was your first time. I’m not going to fuck you until you can’t walk. Not today anyway.”

   Dean had pouted, but relented to Castiel’s expertise. Instead, they cuddled on the couch in the living room and watched a movie. In the end, he kind of liked the normalcy of it. It helped that Castiel also made up for the lack of more sex with an outstanding blowjob. Back in bed, Dean had been all too happy to return the favor. 

   Dean fell asleep that night with his head on Castiel’s chest, arm around him, legs entwined. He knew he was acting like a clingy octopus, but he really liked how their bodies felt against each other. 

   Cas didn’t mind. He let a hand rest on Dean’s arm, thumb softly stroking back and forth. He’d dropped his head to place a kiss on Dean’s forehead and whispered good night to him. The night hadn’t been exactly what he’d planned, but Castiel couldn’t complain. He liked every moment of it. Things were only going to get better from here, especially if the next day went in his favor. 

   Dean woke up earlier than he had expected to after his busy night. He blinked awake and saw Castiel’s gorgeous sleeping face next to him. The man had always looked younger than his years, but at rest, he looked no older than Dean. 

   With Cas still deep asleep, Dean took a moment to take stock of his own body. He was a little sore, but none the worse for wear overall. He shifted onto his back and was pleased to find the tenderness of his ass was almost completely gone. A smile spread on Dean’s face as he thought about the previous night in this bed. 

   There were of course expectations he had based on his own knowledge, but Castiel had blown those away. It was all far better than he had imagined. He had been truthful with Cas last night, as well. He’d never felt so right in a sexual situation with anyone else. The thought of what happened last night happening with anyone else didn’t seem possible. It made him start pondering things that he didn’t think he should be considering when he was only a few months from twenty. His mom and dad had found each other when they were young and they were still going strong. That meant it wasn’t impossible that he was currently laying with the person he was meant to be with. 

   “You’re thinking awfully hard for this early in the morning.”

   Castiel’s sleepy voice startled Dean, but he quickly rolled to his side with a smile. “Hope my thinking didn’t wake you.”

   “It did. So loud,” he grinned through a yawn. After stretching, he reached out and pulled Dean across the bed and up against him. “Hmm. Yeah, I think I like waking up with you in the bed.”

   “It’s a good place for morning sex, don’t ya think?” Dean asked, voice muffled against Castiel’s chest. 

   Cas laughed and squeezed Dean harder against him as he kissed the top of his head. “I’ve created a monster.”

   “But am I monster who’s right?”

   Relaxing his hold on Dean, Cas let him lean back so he could look down at his face, see his green eyes shining bright and eager. There wasn’t any way he could say no to that. He trailed a finger down Dean’s cheek. “Yeah, babe. You’re right.”

   Sex that morning was nothing like it had been the night before. Every move Castiel made was slow and deliberate as he kept up passionate kisses with Dean. He even allowed himself to suck a little bruise on to Dean’s shoulder. The sight of it had been such a turn on, that he’d had to sit up and begin stroking Dean as he continued to thrust into him because he was so close himself. They’d nearly come together, Dean losing control just a moment before Castiel did. 

   As they lay in postcoital bliss, hands twined together, Dean asked, “Will it always be this good?”

   “No. Sometimes it will be better,” Cas joked. Moving up onto his elbow, he looked down at Dean. “Honestly, it might not be. I can’t say for sure. I’ve never been with someone like you.”

   Dean took a moment to think about that. “I know you said you spent a long time focusing on the company and didn’t have relationships. What about before that? Did you ever have something, ya know, serious before?”

   “Once. It’s not something I particularly like to talk about. It highlights a lot of my less than stellar qualities. I’ve done work on myself to make myself a better person and I’m doing everything in my power to make sure I don’t make the same mistakes with you. Okay?”

   “Yeah. Okay.” Castiel’s past relationships didn’t matter to Dean, though he was curious about what Cas considered faults. In all the time he’d known him, he’d never seen Cas make a bad choice. Since it seemed like a sore subject, Dean let it go. They were together now and that was the most important thing. 

   “Shower, then breakfast?”

   “Sounds good.”

   Their shared shower had been relaxing. Dean had assumed it would be arousing, but their bodies were well-sated, leaving them content in simply touching each other and kissing. 

   While Castiel moved around the kitchen, Dean sat at the table watching. He’d wanted to help, but Cas was particular and had sent him to sit and wait. “Did you have a ton of work to catch up on after your trip?”

   Mixing up a batter, Cas shook his head. “Not really. Weekends are usually easy for us. I only have a few staff members come in. You’ve met Hannah. She’s a stickler for rules, but keeps things running when I’m not around. I know I don’t need to worry about anything while she’s there.”

   “That’s good.”

   “I do have to leave a little earlier than planned today though. I know I told you that we could spend up until noon together, but I have a short meeting I have to make before heading into the office. So I’ll probably be leaving around eleven. Do you mind?”

   “Of course not. Work is important.”

   “Right.” Cas turned back to the stove and poured the first of the batter into the pan. Dean didn’t need to know that his early meeting had nothing to do with business. 


	9. Chapter 9

   Castiel was a decisive and firm man who rarely had to deal with nerves. He knew whether a situation was going to work in his favor or not and acted accordingly. There was little for him to ever get up in arms about. Today, however, he was feeling nervous butterflies flitting about his stomach. He truly had no idea how this was going to go and he hated that feeling. 

   He was at Java Joe’s, sitting at a table near the back with his macchiato in hand, watching the door and waiting. There was a Starbucks nearer to his office, but his employees also frequented the place and he didn’t want to give them something to talk about. 

   After what Dean had told him, Castiel felt this was something that truly needed to be sorted out. Of course, he’d decided not to tell his new boyfriend, knowing that Dean would try to talk him out of his decision. When it came down to it, even the worst possibility still worked out okay for himself, so it was a risk he was willing to take. It was a bit selfish, but that was nothing new. Cas was still a work in progress, so sometimes mistakes happened. 

   It was about five til his meeting time when he saw the blonde-haired woman enter. He waved, getting a smile and wave in return. When she indicated that she was going to get a drink, he nodded and took the extra moment to prepare himself. He had tried to imagine a lot of different scenarios so he would know exactly what to say, but he knew it was going to be different in the moment.    __

   When he saw her approaching the table, he stood up with a smile to hug her. “Hey, Mary. Thanks for coming.”

   Mary hugged him back and then took the seat he offered, setting her coffee on the table. “Not a problem at all. I have to admit that I’m a little curious as to why you wanted to meet up with just me. Are my dreams finally coming true? Are you gonna steal me away and flee the country?” she kidded.

   Cas flashed his charming smile, but quickly reeled it in. Considering where he was going, it wouldn’t make sense to play along. “Well, the possibility of fleeing the country may come up,” he said with a humorless laugh.

   Curious, she cocked her head. “What do you mean? What’s going on?”

   Diving ahead, he said, “I wanted to talk to you about Dean.”

   Mary frowned in confusion. “Dean? What’s wrong? Is the mentoring not going well? I can get on to him, ya know, if he’s not doing what he should.”

   Her questions let him know exactly how far out of left-field this was going to be. He decided to ignore those queries and get to what he was saying in a roundabout way. “Dean is nineteen now, right?”

   “Yes. He’ll be twenty in January.”

   “So, he is an adult in the eyes of the law. Do you think he is capable of making his own decisions?”

   “Sometimes,” she laughed. “Other times I am not so sure.”

   “What about when it comes to who he is dating?”

   “Is that what this is about?” Mary rolled her eyes as she waved her hand dismissively and sat back in her seat. “John already told me to back off, that I should be thankful he’s not out chasing tail, getting some girl pregnant. I just don’t want his fun years to be...without fun, ya know. I had John and we had a blast. Dean seems so focused and even grouchy at times. Shouldn’t he have someone to let loose with?” Shaking her head, she added, “Being business-minded yourself, I’m sure you disagree.”

   Castiel could hardly believe the great opportunity she had just provided. “On the contrary, I agree with you. You make some great points and I do think Dean should be with someone.”

   Mary was shocked. “Really?”

   Nodding, he said, “Yeah, I do. I think it would be good for him to have someone to have fun with, let off steam with, but who is also mature enough to keep him on track. He should be with someone who motivates him, keeps him heading on a successful path.”

   “Yes! That is exactly who he should be with! Where the hell do I find that person and how do I get Dean interested? He never takes a second look at anyone I suggest.”

   “Well, I suppose it would be especially helpful if Dean was already interested in such a person.”

   Sitting up with interest, she became almost conspiratorial, voice quiet. “What? Is he interested in someone? Is it someone at your office?”

   Castiel had to close his eyes and take a breath. She truly had no idea. “Me, Mary. I’m talking about me.”

   For a long moment, she just stared at Castiel, but then burst out laughing. 

   He had expected anger, outrage, denial, accusations. The complete disbelief of the possibility to the point that it seemed like a joke was not something he had prepared for. It was actually a bit insulting. “Is it that preposterous?”

   The question calmed Mary’s laughing somewhat. “Of course not! I’m not surprised that Dean is crushing on you. You’re an attractive guy and you’re doing very well in the world he wants to be a part of. I just thought it was funny because I was hoping it was someone he could actually date.” She picked up her coffee and took a sip, still seeming amused. 

   “Why do you think we couldn’t date?” He could see the moment that she finally started understanding what he was getting at. 

   Her smile faded as she looked at Castiel with a guarded expression. “Cas, you’re not being serious, right? You’re not talking about dating my son, my little boy?”

   “He’s not a little boy. We already established that he is an adult.”

   “Oh my god! You are serious! Are you out of your mind?” Mary was trying her best to control the volume of her voice, but a few other customers had already looked their way. “You’re supposed to be mentoring him so he can get real-life experience for the field he wants to go into. If he has developed a crush on you, cut him loose so he can get over it.”

   The statement caused Castiel to bristle with possessiveness, but he kept himself in check. Showing anger back to Mary in this situation would not help anything. “Dean and I have gotten close and I am not averse to the possibility of a relationship with him. He told me how you were pushing him on people he does not want to be with. If you really want him to be dating someone, someone who would be good for him, then I am that person. You know me, Mary. You’ve known me for years. Do you really think I would have anything but good intentions for Dean?”

   “Don’t pull that shit with me! You know damn well that you should not be with Dean. If you thought it was an acceptable relationship, you wouldn’t be talking to me right now, or at least not just me. You know John would want to kick your ass for the mere suggestion. Dean is too young and you are in a position to take advantage of his youth, his inexperience, and whatever infatuation he may have developed. I won’t say anything to John since you are supposed to be his friend, but you better stay the hell away from Dean and end this  _ mentorship _ , if that’s even what it is, that you started.” She stood from her chair, ready to storm out. 

   “I’m not going to do that, Mary.” 

   The words stopped her in her tracks and she stared at Castiel in disbelief. “This is not a debate or negotiation, Cas.”

   “I completely agree. It’s not and I will not push Dean away because you tell me to. He deserves better than that. I was really hoping that you would at least be accepting if not supportive. I see that it isn’t the case, but I hope you will eventually remember the kind of person I am and believe that I want the best for Dean.”

   “If that were true, you’d know the best thing for Dean isn’t you.” Mary grabbed up her cup, turned on her heel, and walked out. 

   Castiel sighed.  _ I don’t suppose that could have gone much worse. _ He’d never had the intention of telling either Mary of John so soon, but he truly thought that if Mary was determined for Dean to date that she might agree he was a good choice. It was obvious now that he’d thought wrong.

   There was nothing she could actually do. Dean was of age and consenting, so nothing was actually stopping them from being together. Cas had wanted to have the approval of his friends though. He also knew it would be easier for Dean if he didn’t have to hide what they were doing from his family. 

   With another weary sigh, Cas grabbed his drink and headed for his car. He needed to call Dean. This was the part he was least looking forward to. It would have been wonderful to call him and tell him he talked to Mary and she thought the relationship was great. With the news being bad, he knew that Dean would be upset. Other than Mary now knowing about their interest in each other, it seemed like nothing was going to change, so he hoped that would help ease Dean’s anger.

* * *

 

   Dean arrived home to an empty house. Sam was at school and John was at work. He didn’t know where his mom was, but, when he opened the fridge, he hoped she was out getting groceries. They were getting low on a few things. He poured himself a glass of apple juice and went to his room to get some school work done.

   As he pulled out his laptop, a thought crossed his mind that made him smile. Normally, being home alone would be a gift that he’d use to jerk off loudly while thinking about Cas. Having the real thing was so much better. For a brief moment, he wondered if he’d ever want to bother with masturbation again. “Yeah, probably not gonna drop that habit,” he murmured to himself.

   He’d actually made some headway on a project he was working on when his phone rang. Seeing it was Cas, he closed his laptop and answered with a smile. “Hey, handsome. Miss me already?”

   There was a slight pause as if Castiel was considering that question before he responded. “Yes, actually, but that’s not why I called. I need to give you a heads up about something.”

   “Okay.” Dean tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that settled over him. 

   “My meeting today, the one I had to leave early for, it wasn’t for work. I was meeting Mary.”

   “My mom?” Dean scrunched up his face as he asked. It didn’t make sense. “Why? What did she want? Does she know?”

   “I asked to see her. When I left the table last night, I called her and asked her to meet me for a cup of coffee. After what you told me, I had hopes that she would be supportive.”

   Dean’s heartbeat had kicked up a notch. Nothing about this sounded good. “What did you do?”

   After a weary sigh, Cas said, “I told her that I thought I would be a good match for you, for dating you...and I mentioned that you have an interest in me.”

   “Shit! Cas, what the hell?” Dean jumped up from his desk chair and started pacing the room, running a hand through his hair. “Great! Dad is going to kill me for perving on his friends! Mom...I don’t know what she’s going to do. Probably just frown at me and tell me how fucking disappointed she is. I thought we were set. I thought we would tell them in the future. Why would you do this? And without telling me? If I was older, if I wasn’t in school, it probably wouldn’t have been such a big deal!”

   “Calm down, Dean. I apologize for not telling you. I didn’t agree with your plan and I thought I could circumvent the whole issue. Mary should not be pimping you out to whatever little whore she comes across.”

   “Hey!” Dean snapped. “Lisa’s not a whore. We’re not into each other, but she’s still a nice girl.”

   “I don’t care,” Cas growled back. “Regardless, you are with me and I don’t appreciate anyone trying to push other people on the man I’m seeing. Do you understand?”

   The tone left Dean feeling scolded though he didn’t know why. “Yes. Sorry.”

   “Mary’s not going to say anything to John as a courtesy. However, I do think that depends on me meeting her demands of ending the mentorship and staying away from you. I’m only willing to do one of those things, but I’m not going to force you into a situation that you don’t want to be in, Dean. If you would rather do as your mother says, I will…” His voice stuttered to a stop and he took a breath. “I will let you go, if that’s what you want.” The words sounded pained. 

   “What? No. I want to be with you, Cas. That’s the one thing I know for sure right now.” 

   “Thank goodness,” he replied, relief evident in his voice. “I just got you. I really didn’t want to give you up. It means there are going to be repercussions from your parents though. They can’t legally do anything and I don’t think they would kick you out. What do you think is most likely?”

   Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Dean tried to think. “I don’t know. I mean, what can they do? I think Dad will probably want to talk to you.”

   “And by talk to me, you mean hit me?”

   “Maybe. I don’t know. You know what? Let me just talk to Mom when she gets home. Maybe when she sees how serious I am, she’ll come around.” 

   “I hate not being able to plan and prepare, but it is a better idea than guessing at possibilities. Once you know anything, text me. I don’t care when it is. If it starts going bad and you just want to get out for a while, let me know. I will come get you. You can always stay with me if you need to, as well. I do have an extra room, so, don’t think I would be pressuring you if that were the case.”

   Dean couldn’t help the little smile. “But I could stay in your room, in your bed, if I wanted to?”

   “Always.”

   That warm, deep voice so full of contentment with that one word slid over Dean and left him feeling calm and relaxed. “Thanks, Cas.”

   “You’re very welcome. I have to go to work, but like I said, text me. Okay?”

   “I will. Talk to you soon.”

   “Bye, Dean.”

   “Bye.”

   Dean hung up the phone. Already he missed the calming effect Castiel’s voice had on him. He knew there was nothing to really worry about. His parents loved him and, like Cas, he didn’t think they would throw him out, but he didn’t want them being mad at him all the time either. Dean moved back to his desk and tried to finish up the project he was working on. When his mom pulled in forty-five minutes later, he hadn’t finished as much as he wanted to. He closed the laptop with the sigh of a defeated man. 

   “Dean, are you here?” Mary yelled when she came in. 

   Reluctantly, he headed for the living room. “Yeah, Mom.”

   “Oh, good!” She smiled when she saw him. “Can you get the rest of the groceries out of the car?”

   He blinked stupidly for a moment, but then nodded. “Yeah, sure.”  _ Bring in the groceries so I can shred some lettuce before I shred you. _ He went out to the Impala and got the rest of the bags from the trunk. It didn’t seem fair that she got to drive it while he had to drive her car, but he refused to say anything. He didn’t want to risk the few times he did get to drive it and the possibility of having it given to him. 

   Inside, he sat the bags on the counter and began putting the groceries away. The whole time, he was stealing glances at his mom, waiting for the bomb to drop. 

   At last, she stopped what she was doing, gripped the counter’s edge, and took a measured breath. “I take it from the way you keep looking at me like I could kill you at any moment that you know Castiel and I had a conversation.”

   “Yeah,” he answered meekly. “I didn’t know he was going to do that. Sorry.”

   Looking over at him, she asked, “Does that mean that you’re not as interested as he thought?”

   Dean struggled to find some way to explain how he felt about Castiel, but everything sounded dumb or cheesy. He didn’t want Mary writing off his affection as a stupid crush. “He isn’t wrong. I like him a lot and he cares about me. Isn’t that important?”

   “Look. I thought a lot about this while I was shopping. I know this is my fault. I do. I was pushing you to find someone and he was there being all kind and handsome and smart and promising you a job. I’m sure that was easy to fall for, but that’s not an equal relationship, Dean. He has all the power. You don’t want to be with someone like that. He will break your heart. Trust me on this. I’ve been there.”

   That admission brought Dean up short. In all of his nineteen years, he’d never heard his mom talk about anyone other than John. “What? When?”

   She sighed and motioned him to the table, taking a seat across from him. “Before your father. In high school, I had a huge crush on Mr. Trenton, the geography teacher, and he knew it. Shortly after graduation, I ran into him at the mall and we started talking. Turned out we had lots in common and he told me how pretty I was.” Her cheeks blushed as she remembered how she felt at the time. “We started seeing each other, secretly, of course. Your grandpa would’ve put a bullet in him if he’d known. I thought it was love. I really did.” She sighed and looked to be lost in the past for a moment before shaking her head and bringing herself back. “Then a couple weeks before I was supposed to go to college, we all went to the Summer Fling. It was this big party that the town had at the school grounds. There was a stage and Mr. Trenton, Cole, was playing bass with a band up there. I was having a great time listening to them. When they stopped for a break, the lead singer said that Cole had something he wanted to say.” 

   Mary paused and quickly wiped at her eyes. “Sorry. After all these years you think it wouldn’t bother me anymore,” she said, trying to laugh it off. 

   Without even knowing the full story, Dean found himself wanting to beat the hell out of this guy for the tears in his mom’s eyes.

   “Um, Cole stepped up to the microphone and said that it was about time he did something he should have done a long time ago, that there was a woman who had his heart and he didn’t want it back. You can’t imagine how excited I was. I thought he was going to go public about being with me. Instead, he held his hand out to the side and Ms. Tessa Middleton, the fucking music teacher, joined him on stage. He got down on one knee and proposed. She said yes. The town went wild. I felt like my heart was getting crushed. When I found him later, I told him I didn’t understand because I thought we were in love. He laughed. He fucking laughed and I remember the words clear as a bell in my head. ‘I’m not going to spend the rest of my life with a fucking kid. Grow up, Mary.’ He said the party wasn’t the only summer fling. I was his one last hurrah before marrying Tessa. I didn’t even know he had been seeing someone else. Of course, no one knew about me because it was a secret. So…” She looked up at Dean, her eyes shiny with tears she was holding back. “I don’t want that to happen to you. Or to Sam. No one should have that kind of belief and trust in someone who can just toss you aside. Do you understand?”

   “Yeah, but, first of all, Mom, if you want, I can go kill that guy. Dad taught me some stuff.”

   Mary laughed. “Your father said he’d kill him, too, when I told him.”

   Eyes wide, Dean asked, “You told Dad that? Are you sure the guy isn’t dead already? Have you checked?”

   With a wide smile, she left the table to go to the fridge and pulled out a beer. “Honestly, I’ve never checked up on him. If John did kill him,” she popped the lid on the bottle, “then I guess that’s one more reason for me to love him.”

   Dean chuckled and shook his head. He did want a love like what his parents had and he didn’t know if Cas was the person he was supposed to be with. He did know that Cas  _ could _ be and he wanted to have the opportunity to find out. “Mom, I’m really sorry about what that douchebag did to you,...but do you look at Cas and see Mr. Trenton? Do you really think he’s that kind of guy?”

   “I look at you, Dean, and I see me. Young, driven, eager, trusting… It would be so easy for someone to take advantage of you, possibly without even meaning to.”

   “I’m not dumb!”

   “Neither was I!”

   Dean made a frustrated noise as he dropped his head to the table. His mother’s experience was making it very difficult to argue.  _ If only she hadn’t been through that… _ That thought had him lifting his head up. “You said you didn’t trust Dad at first. Was that because of Trenton?”

   “Yes,” she replied, leaning against the fridge. 

   “That whole story you’ve told me and Sam about how Dad had to work really hard to win you over, how you have these little inside jokes from that time, that wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been hurt. So, if you could go back in time, would you change what happened?”

   She returned to her seat at the table and smiled. “I know you think you have me on this, but if I could go back in time and save myself that heartache, I absolutely would. I would have still met your father and he probably wouldn’t have had to try so hard.”

   “If you did that, then you wouldn’t have a story to tell me to convince me not to date Castiel.”

   Realizing he was right, she tried to think about how she would be feeling if she hadn’t been through that situation. After a moment of chewing on her lip, she let out a resigned sigh. “I still don’t think this is a good idea, Dean, and I think you’re going to end up getting hurt. Changing your mind was really my only hope in this situation anyway. It’s not like I can ground you. Besides, I’ve always told you and Sam to make your own mistakes. So, if this is one you need to make, okay.”

   “Really?” Dean’s smile was nearly splitting his face.

   “Don’t mistake my reluctant acceptance as approval,” she warned him. “Jesus, what is John gonna do?” 

   Remembering that his father was still a hurdle, he asked, “Do you think he’s gonna kill him?”

   “Maybe we should check on Cole. If he’s still alive, Cas might have a chance.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! Rest assured, I will never abandon a story that I have started posting though. :)

   Dean spent a little while longer talking with his mom and they both agreed that Castiel should have a say in when and how John was told. It was only fair since he was the one most likely to be affected.

   Afterwards, Mary was very clear with Dean about her feelings. “I need you to understand that I still do not approve of this relationship with Castiel. When your father ultimately says the same thing, I will stand by him in that. I will do my best to talk him down if decides this needs a ‘physical resolution’, but that’s all I can give you.”

   “Yeah, that’s fair. Thanks, Mom.”

   “Now, I understand if the two of you need to take some time, but I’m not going to let you lie to your father forever and I sure as hell am not going to lie for you. Do you understand?”

   “Yes, ma’am.”

   “Lastly, you make sure Castiel knows that the moment he hurts you, your dad will be the least of his worries. You’re not the only one John taught a few things.” Her wicked smile left Dean shaking his head.

   “I’ll make sure he knows.”

   True to his word, Dean returned to his room to let Castiel know the verdict.

    **Dean:** _Hey. Mom is accepting, but not approving. She won’t say anything but expects us to find a way to tell Dad soon.  
_**Cas:** _That’s pleasantly surprising.  
_**Dean:** _She did say that if you hurt me, Dad won’t be the one you need to worry about.  
_**Cas:** _I_ _don’t doubt that. Mary looks sweet, but she’s a pistol. I will do my best to not hurt you, aside from when you want me to. ;)  
_**Dean:** _I can’t believe you just used an emoji. lol  
_**Cas:** _I’m doing all kinds of things I never do, such as slacking off at work today.  
_**Dean:** _Wow. So this really got to you, huh?  
_**Cas:** _It just got me thinking about some things and doing some research. I will let you know more about what the next time I see you.  
_**Dean:** _When will that be?  
_**Cas:** _Whenever you want. I’m not keeping you away anymore, Dean. I want you with me as often as I can make it happen._

  Reading those words had Dean grinning. It was nice to know that he wasn’t the only one feeling like everything was better when they were together.

    **Dean:** _I have class and a study group tomorrow. Day after that?  
_**Cas:** _That works. Come to my place and I will let you know about what I’ve been learning and then fuck you on whatever surface I deem acceptable.  
_**Dean:** _Promise?  
_**Cas:** _I guarantee it._

* * *

 

   “I don’t have class tomorrow so I’m gonna stay the night at a friend’s, have a movie night.” Dean hated the lie coming out of his mouth. It was mainly because he knew that his mom was going to know it was a lie. When she looked up from the magazine she was reading, he could tell she was aware of where he was really going.

   To her credit, she smiled in her usual chipper way and said, “Okay, honey. Be safe.”

   “What friend?” John questioned. He was parked on the couch with a beer in hand and paying more attention to the TV than Dean.

   The question surprised him since his father usually just grunted in agreement to whatever his mom said. Unfortunately, it made his brain malfunction. He couldn’t say who it actually was, but he was afraid saying it was anyone else would be breaking Castiel’s rule. This left him standing there with a dumb look on his face as he tried to come up with a suitable answer.

   He was quiet long enough that Mary glanced at him and, seeing the panic, came to his rescue. “Oh, let him be, John. It’s probably a special friend and he doesn’t need to tell us.” She waved Dean off with a pointed look. “Go on now.”

   “If he or she is special, take the Impala.” John still didn’t bother looking up though it looked like the edge of his lips had quirked up a little.

   “Thanks, Dad.” Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Dean nodded his appreciation to his mom and grabbed the keys by the door. He couldn’t wait to get on the road. Behind the wheel of the Impala was his favorite place to be. _Well, a close-second now._ Castiel’s bed took that number one spot. It was definitely comfortable, but the man who joined him there is what pushed it to the top.

   Once he was on the road, he rolled his window down and finally felt like he could breathe. He’d been tense the past few days, wondering if Mary would ultimately tell John anyway or if he would just know something was going on and demand answers until he got them. Thankfully, no such thing had happened. It was just his newly acquired paranoia working overtime.

   Any residual tension left his body the moment he got to Castiel’s front door and saw him standing there in nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants. _Fuck, this man is gorgeous!_ He’d climbed the front steps with a goofy smile. “Don’t you look good enough to eat,” he grinned.

   “Play your cards right and I’ll let you,” Cas bantered back before pulling him in for a wonderfully slow hello-kiss that left Dean feeling even giddier. After Dean set his bag down and removed his shoes, Cas grabbed his hand. “Come on. I want to show you something.” He led him through to the living room where they’d watched the movie before. The coffee table held Castiel’s laptop and two piles of papers. “I’m kind of excited and bit worried about what you’re going to say.” Letting go, he motioned for Dean to sit. They each took a spot on the couch, turned to face each other.

   Dean couldn’t imagine why Cas would be worried about what he would say. His dad was the one they were supposed to be worrying about. At the moment, looking at Castiel’s bare chest, the only thing he was worried about was how long before they could get to his new favorite activities.

   “What are you hoping comes from your schooling?”

   The odd question abruptly pulled his thoughts from how much he would like to lick Castiel’s nipple and he frowned. “The same thing everyone hopes for, I guess. A job.”

   “I had offered you one at my company. I’m rescinding that offer.”

   Dean stared at Cas with a blank expression. When he didn’t elaborate, Dean had to ask. “Okay. I mean, the job was simply a perk, not why I wanted to be with you, but can I ask why? Too big of a conflict of interests?”

   “The potential for that within my company was not something I was worried about then or now. However, when I was speaking with Mary, I realized two things. One, she felt that I was using my ability to offer you employment as a...reward or enticement, I guess, for being with me.” He held his hand up when Dean started to shake his head and protest. “We both know that’s not the case, but hear me out. Two, she seems to believe that I’m going to take away your independence, that you will rely on me for work. By not offering you a job, I’m taking away those objections.”

   Taking all that in, Dean nodded in understanding. “Yeah, that makes sense. Those aren’t her only objections though. I’m not sure if some of her other ones are valid though.” He quickly explained what happened between his mom and Cole.

   “Ah. Well, that definitely explains a lot about her anger. She thinks I will do the same thing.” Looking at Dean, he solemnly said, “I promise I do not have anyone on the side, especially someone worth proposing to.” The grin that followed had Dean laughing.

   “Yeah, Cas. I didn’t think so. You barely have time for life as it is, let alone for two boyfriends.”

   “It’s true,” he agreed. “Work takes a lot of my time.” Smiling at Dean, he added, “Though that’s starting to change.”

   Dean took that as his cue and sat up like he was about to crawl across the couch. Cas quickly met him halfway for a kiss, but kept a hand on his chest. Dean pouted as he was pushed back into place.

   “I’m not finished yet, impatient boy,” he scolded with a little smile. “Now, I may not be offering you a job, but I still care about you and want you to do well. As you know, the majority of my clients are larger companies that are wanting to do advertising packages and we include web services as an add-on. It was the thing I would have hired you for. However, we still get emails from individuals or mom and pop places hoping we can set them up with a better site which is not what we do. It could be what you do though. If you started your own business, you could make your own hours and work from anywhere. It would be entirely yours to own and operate. It would be up to you to obtain clients, but I would, of course, refer those clients I talked about to you. How would you feel about that?”

   “I...feel like my head is spinning. I honestly haven’t been thinking much about how I would put all I’m learning to work after graduation. I just assumed I would find some company to work for. This seems a little beyond my ability. I don’t know anything about how to set-up or run a business, Cas.”

   “Lucky for you, you happen to be dating a man who knows a whole lot about those things. I have gone through and pulled out some basic information about getting started.” He tapped one of the piles of papers on the coffee table. “It’s not something you have to do, Dean. I will support you in any endeavor, but I would appreciate it if you would at least consider it.”

   Dean picked up the papers and flipped through them. It was essentially more homework in his eyes, but he would do it because Cas asked him to. “Yeah. I will definitely think about it.”  Looking at the other pile of paper, Dean said, “What about those?”

   “Those...those aren’t anything. Just a side project I’m considering.” Cas moved his closed laptop onto the other stack, obscuring it from view. “Thank you for considering it. Now, I believe I made you a promise.”

   Eyes lighting up, Dean dropped the papers back onto the table. “Actually, you said it was a guarantee.”

   “Come on. I liked how pretty you looked bent over my desk. I’ve been wanting to see you on it.” He didn’t bother grabbing Dean this time, counting on him to follow.

   The words definitely had him padding along behind like an obedient puppy. Dean followed Castiel into his office, remembering how much fun they’d had the last time they were there. It was dimly lit by a single lamp, giving the dark room a near romantic feel, though the way Cas pulled him close for a sweeping kiss may have also had an impact.

   There was very little messing around this time. Within moments, Dean found himself naked, laying back on the large cherry wood desk as Castiel worked him open with lube that he conveniently kept in a top drawer. “Fuck, Cas! Come on!” Dean whined as he gripped the edges of the desk, wiggling his hips to try to urge Cas on.

   Castiel immediately stilled the three fingers he had buried in Dean’s ass. “We need to clear something up, Dean.” The whine that elicited had him gritting his teeth in frustration. With one hand on Dean’s hip and the other between his legs, he was not in a position to spank Dean, nor had he brought up the possibility of doing anything more. He was going to change that later, but focused on what he could do in the now. “If you want something, you better ask fucking nicely. Demanding will get you in trouble. Do you want to try that again?”

   Dean lifted his head, his green eyes nearly black in the dim light and filled with desire. He was panting and his body was screaming for more, but he managed to put together words because he needed to. “Cas, please fuck me. I’ve missed you so much and I need you. Nothing is as good as having you inside me. Take me. Please.”

   Smiling wickedly, Cas once again began to move his fingers, making Dean moan in appreciation. “That was much better. Very good boy, Dean. That’s how you get exactly what you want.” He removed his fingers and used the heels of his hands to push his sweatpants down. Once over his hips, they silently slipped to the floor. He kicked them aside and grabbed up the condom and lube he’d set next to Dean. “I can be very good to you when you say such nice things.”

   Whatever he needed to do, Dean was willing. He was well and truly addicted to how Castiel could make him feel, make his skin tingle, make him come. Honestly though, saying those things was not a hardship. It was true that he was whiny and impatient, but he loved having Castiel be in control. Doing what he asked and seeing the result was such a turn-on.

   Once the condom was on and he was lubed up, Castiel pressed the head of his cock against Dean’s hole and when the pressure gave, he slowly began to sink, moaning the whole way. “Damn, I’ve missed your tight ass,” he groaned when he had settled with his full length inside Dean. “Here. Lift your legs.”

   It was hard to think beyond how wonderful he felt filled with Castiel’s dick. There was nothing that ever made him feel the way he did when he was being taken by Cas. It was a feeling of being whole, being complete. It had to mean something, but figuring that out was not within his capabilities at the moment. With Castiel’s guidance, Dean maneuvered his legs up, one going over each of Cas’s shoulders.  

   This new position gave Cas added leverage and allowed him to go a little bit deeper. Eventually, he planned to take Dean in the way that he knew his boy so badly wanted, but today, they just needed to get off together. Cas slid partially out and then pushed back in, setting up a fast pace, being sure to slam against Dean’s ass with each forward thrust. He enjoyed the sound and Dean seemed to like the feel.

   Dean was loving the intensity of Castiel’s movements. Getting filled over and over had him nearly blissed out with the pressure. Even without his prostate getting hit on every stroke, Dean believed that he could very well come just like he was. As sweat began to bead on his body, he started slipping on the desk due to the force of Castiel’s forward momentum.

   Castiel was getting close, but he wanted to see Dean come first. He had planned to stroke him while he fucked him, but with Dean moving on the desk, he needed to keep both hands on his legs to keep him steady. “Dean, jerk yourself off. Let me see you come,” he demanded.

   Immediately, one hand let go of the edge of the desk and wrapped about Dean’s cock. Stroking rapidly, Dean felt the pleasure that had been building slowly inside rapidly rising to a crescendo with the added stimulation.

   Castiel sped up, thrusting into Dean as fast as he could from the angle he was at. “Yeah, Dean. Do it. Come for me, baby.”

   Letting the pleasure consume him, Dean couldn’t have stopped himself from coming if he’d tried. “Yes, Cas! Fuck!” The orgasm washed over him as he spurted white lines up his stomach, his ass tightening around Castiel’s cock.

   The beautiful sight and vice-like grip Dean now had on him was enough to send Castiel tumbling into rapture with him. Filling the tip of the condom, he continued to use the last of his energy pumping into Dean, enjoying the pulsing tightness as Dean rode out his orgasm.

   When the intense pleasure faded, leaving him feeling perfectly satisfied, Castiel carefully removed Dean’s legs from his shoulders. “You look so beautiful right now,” Cas sighed as he took in the sight of his content boyfriend.

   Dean lay on the desk, a happy sated smile on his face. “I’m a mess,” he chuckled, lifting his head to look at his stomach.

   Castiel grinned. “Yes, you are.” After tossing the condom into the bin by the desk, he bent over Dean and licked up one of the little trails of cum. “Mmm. You taste so good. I don’t think I will ever get enough.” Cas proceeded to clean up the rest of the mess while Dean happily stroked his clean hand through Castiel’s hair. After getting the last drop, he straightened back up. “Wanna get in the shower?” When Dean nodded,  Cas took his hand and pulled him up. “How do you feel? Does your back hurt? I doubt the desk was all that comfortable.”

   “It’s fine. Nothing the hot shower won’t fix.”

   After getting cleaned up, the pair redressed. Cas was back in his sweatpants with a white t-shirt while Dean threw on an old concert tee and a pair of boxers.

   “I thought we could watch the new Marvel movie if that’s okay,” Cas said as he watched Dean pulling the t-shirt over his head.

   “Yeah. That sounds good.”

   “Okay. I will make some popcorn. Maybe you could look at the papers you left lying on the table...if you want to.”

   “I’ll look.” In the kitchen, Dean grabbed Cas for a quick kiss that seemed to surprise him and then went on to the living room. He sat down at the edge of the couch and started to reach for his papers. The odd placement of Castiel’s laptop got him curious about what the project was that Castiel was working on. Moving the laptop, he pulled out the papers below to look at. He flipped through the pages and found them all to be the same thing, property and house listings.

   When Cas finished the popcorn, he poured it in a bowl and went to join Dean. He found him looking at the listings he had printed out earlier. He sat the popcorn down and took a seat at the other end of the couch.

   Dean gestured at the papers. “These are nice! Are you thinking about getting into realty investing?”

   Cas had to smile over the fair assumption. “Do you think I should?”

   Shrugging, Dean said, “I don’t know. I don’t keep up with market value or anything like that. Dad could probably tell ya more.”

   “Well, I probably shouldn’t be going to John for advice anytime soon,” he laughed. “But, actually, I was thinking about moving.”

   When Cas admitted that, Dean immediately turned back to the papers. A quick look showed them all to be local. “You don’t like this house?” he asked.

   “It’s okay. I was just thinking of something a little different. Maybe with a little more room. Sometimes it’s good to have extra space. Do you see any that speak to you?”

   “Well, these two were the first ones to catch my eye based on their photos.” He pulled a couple pages from the pile and handed them to Castiel. “I noticed you have land picked out, too. Are you thinking about building instead?”

   “If I can’t find what I’m looking for, then I will have to. Designing the perfect house definitely has its perks.” His eyes went unfocused as if he was seeing the possibilities in his mind. Shaking the thoughts away he said, “But it does take a damn long time to get it done right.” Grabbing the rest of the papers from Dean’s hand, he set them back on the table. “We can talk about that later. Let’s watch our movie.”

   They curled up together on the couch with the bowl of popcorn and watched the superheroes try to save the world.

 


	11. Chapter 11

   As the credits began to roll, Dean sat up from his comfortable position against Castiel and stretched. His muscles and back were aching a bit from their earlier fun, but he kind of liked the feel. It was a nice reminder. Besides, it was nothing compared to the day he overworked himself. 

   Castiel watched with appraising eyes. “How do you feel?”

   Dean cuddled back down against Castiel’s side. “Happy,” he sighed. 

   Chuckling, Cas ran a hand through Dean’s hair. “That’s not what I meant, but I’m glad you’re happy. I’m happy, too.” Both lay silent for a moment, enjoying the contentment. “I have been thinking about how to tell John about us. It will be better if I tell him on my own.”

   Dean sat up abruptly, turning to look at Cas. “What? No! I’m kind of involved in this, too. Aren’t I a part of this relationship? I don’t want you to do that.”

   “Of course you’re part of this relationship and I do care about what you’re saying.” Cas sat up, as well. “I just think talking to him on my own will give us the best chance for a good outcome. He can be reasonable. If things do go bad though, I wouldn’t want you there to try to interfere and end up getting hurt yourself.”

   What Castiel was saying did make sense. Dean knew that if his dad threw a punch, he would absolutely be putting himself between the two men. That was his right to do though. He tried to see reason, but he was angry over being left out...again. He refused to let that happen. With an annoyed growl, he stood from the couch and marched off to Castiel’s room where they had put his bag. 

   “Dean?” Cas sat stunned. He hadn’t expected this reaction. He rose from the couch and followed after, thoroughly confused. When he saw Dean pulling on a pair of jeans before stuffing his clothes from earlier into his bag, he froze, braced against the door frame to his room. “Dean, what are you doing?”   
  “I’m going home to tell him myself.”

   “Absolutely not.”

   Dean stilled and then turned a glare to Cas. “I can’t go?”

   Castiel ran his hands over his face with a frustrated sigh. “I’m not holding you prisoner here, Dean. If you want to go, fine, but you shouldn’t do this, especially when you’re upset.” When Dean went back to packing, Castiel said, “At least let me go with you.”

   “Why?” Dean asked, zipping closed the bag. “You weren’t going to let me go with you.”

   “I wasn’t trying to upset you! I was trying to protect you!” His frustration over this quickly spiraling situation had him raising his voice.

   Matching the volume, Dean yelled back, “From what? This is my family! If anyone is telling them, it should be me. I should get to decide. You took that choice away from me when you went behind my back to tell my mom, which is why we’re even in this situation to begin with. There are two of us here, Castiel. You don’t get to make all the decisions! You sure as hell shouldn’t be making my decisions for me!”

   Cas flinched back and dropped his eyes to the ground. Letting go of the door frame, he entered the room and sat down at the end of the bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. “Okay,” he said quietly. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe you should tell him.”

   It was the first time Dean had ever seen Castiel seem truly upset. “Cas…” Leaving his bag, he stepped around the edge of the bed and squatted down in front of him. He lightly grabbed Castiel’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. He was shocked to see those beautiful blue eyes wet with tears and it broke his heart. “Oh, Cas, no.” Dean immediately crawled up, straddling Castiel’s lap and getting crushed in his embrace. He could feel wet spots forming on his t-shirt as Castiel’s body began to shake with sobs. “Shhh. It’s okay,” he cooed, stroking Cas’s hair. “I’m here, Cas.” 

   “I’m sorry,” Cas said through tears, sounding far weaker than such a strong man ever should. “Please don’t leave. I’m trying to be better for you. I’m trying. I can be. Please don’t go.” He squeezed Dean tighter.

   “What are you talking about?” Dean pushed until Castiel leaned back and he could see his red and tear-stained face. Placing a hand on each cheek, he said, “You don’t need to be better. You’re perfect. This is just a stupid argument. It’s okay.” 

   Even with the hands on his face, Castiel shook his head and then lowered his eyes. “It’s not okay. I have issues, Dean.”

   “So what? Everyone does. It’s not the end of the world,” he assured, wrapping his arms loosely about Castiel’s neck.

   “It can definitely feel that way.” Castiel took a deep, steadying breath. “Do you remember asking if I’d ever been in a serious relationship before?”

   Nodding, Dean said, “Yeah. You said you had once, but didn’t want to talk about it.”

   “Because it was my fault it ended. I was doing exactly what you said, making all the decisions for the both of us. A particular aspect of our life spilled over into the rest of our relationship. I became very possessive and controlling. I decided where we went and when. I chose who we hung out with. If any guy so much as flashed him a wink, I was in the guy’s face over it. Then, it finally happened. I told myself I wouldn’t lose control, but deep down, I knew I would. I...” Cas became choked up for a moment, fresh tears falling. “We got home from a party and as soon as we were through the door, I slapped him because I thought he had been flirting with someone else.” He let his forehead fall forward onto Dean’s chest again. “I felt horrible. I’ve never hit anyone outside of agreed upon situations.”

   Dean cocked his head at the peculiar phrasing. “Agreed upon situations? Who agrees to be hit?”

   “Quite a few people actually, including him, but not just out of the blue like that, not with anger. That’s not the point though.” Cas let go of Dean and leaned back on his hands. “I hated myself at that moment and so did he. He left that night. I started therapy and it helped a lot. Learned why I acted the way I did and how to better control my own self rather than other people when not...um, when not in situations where it’s allowed. The easiest way for me to do that was to throw myself into my work. Maybe that’s what made me so successful. I don’t know.”

   Castiel seemed to be momentarily lost in memory, then raised his eyes back to Dean. “I don’t want to hurt you and I said I would do my best not to, but I’m not sure my best is good enough. Not if I’m already falling back into old ways.”

   “You’re not doing that, Cas. You are not controlling me. I was angry and you know what? You were right. I definitely shouldn’t have gone and told my dad while I was pissed. That would have been really counterproductive.” Dean pressed against Castiel’s shoulders until he laid back on the bed and then leaned over him. Holding himself up, he dropped kisses across Castiel’s face until the man was smiling. He rolled off Cas to lay on his side next to him and propped his head in his hand. “Can we please find a way to tell my dad together?”

   Cas stared up at Dean in wonder and amazement. “Why would you even still want to risk being with me? What if I end up being the same way?”

   “You won’t. I trust you, even if you don’t trust yourself.”

   Looking back to the ceiling, Castiel said, “Even with all the progress I made, I haven’t dated anyone since then and I never had any intention of dating anyone. It was just easier. Then you started batting those gorgeous green eyes at me and it was like I couldn’t help myself.” He shifted to mirror Dean’s position. “I tried to tell myself it was a bad idea for all the many reasons, but then you were in front of me and so gorgeous and saying you wanted me. I couldn’t have said no if I wanted to and I really did not want to. I have been trying very hard ever since then to not let myself act like I did before, to be worthy of you. You are perfect and I want to make you happy.”

   “I’m not perfect, Cas,” Dean huffed despite the little grin he tried to hide. 

   “You’re perfect for me.”

   “You’re sappy,” he replied, smiling as he shoved Castiel’s shoulder.

   Castiel rose, moving over Dean, forcing his body back into the bed. “You make me that way.” He let his weight settle over Dean and then brought their lips together. If Dean believed that he wouldn’t make the same mistakes, then Cas was going to do everything possible to be deserving of that trust. 

   It only took a moment before Dean was sliding his tongue across Castiel’s lips, seeking entrance. As soon as those lips parted, the kiss deepened. Their tongues slid together, tasting, claiming. It was not a kiss of passion or heat, but a kiss they both needed nonetheless. They were still together. They were still okay. 

   Castiel slowly pulled back and placed a kiss on Dean’s nose. As if he could get any closer, Cas cuddled down and lay with his nose buried against Dean’s neck. “I want to know what you think. What are your ideas for telling John?”

   Dean sighed deeply. “I don’t want to tell him right away, but I can’t imagine Mom letting this go for more than a week, maybe two if I tell her a date ahead of time.”

   “Well, how would you feel about a week from this Saturday?”

   “Okay. Yeah, that seems like as good a time as any. I don’t really know what to say to him though. What were you thinking about saying?”

   “Hmm...something like, ‘Hey, John. Just wanted to say that I find your son’s ass to be exquisite and I plan on fucking him until the end of time. Good talk.’”

   Dean burst out laughing and shoved Cas off him. “Yeah, that will go over real well,” he said as he sat up, looking back at his mischievously grinning boyfriend. “Maybe I should do the talking after all.”

   Sitting up next to him, Cas said, “Well, if you don’t like that idea, then I think you should take some time to decide whether or not you want to start your own business. If you do, I think we should lead with that. It will take away any ability to object based on me offering you a job. That will be one less thing to argue against. Then we can say that we’ve grown close and have started seeing each other.”

   “You make it sound so easy.”

   “Getting the words out isn’t that hard. Waiting for the reaction is...rough. At most, I imagine he’ll still think I’m taking advantage of you due to our age difference.” He took a second to enjoy the sight of Dean. Beautiful, young Dean. “Does my age ever bother you?”

   Shaking his head vehemently, Dean firmly said, “No. Never. I mean, does my age bother you?”

   “Not even a little.”

   “Good. My age bothers me sometimes. I wish I was older, had more experience, knew at all what I was doing. Ya know, in bed.”

   Castiel chuckled. “Dean, you should never worry about that. You’re absolutely amazing and, at the risk of sounding like an old perv, your naivety is a turn-on. The fact that I can introduce you to new experiences and feelings delights me to no end.”

   “Really?”

   “Really.”

   Dean got that cocky grin. “What are you going to teach me next?”

   “I definitely have some ideas. Let’s stay focused for a moment though. What time of day would be best on Saturday?”

   “Evening,” Dean said instantly. “You should come over for dinner and we should wait until dessert to say anything. He’ll be more tired and the food will have filled him up so maybe that will help.”

   “Fair enough. Talk to Mary to make sure it’s okay. What about your brother?”

   “He’s got his own stuff going on with friends, but I think I will tell him ahead of time. He won’t say anything. I have too much dirt on him,” Dean grinned. “I don’t want him getting all annoyed for finding out at the same time Dad did. We used to tell each other everything. Not so much anymore.”

   “You still should. Brothers can be annoying, but can also be helpful. I tend to want to wring Gabriel’s neck sometimes, but he’s always been there for me. You should have that with Sam.”

   “Does Gabriel know about us?”

   “I guess I’m a bit of a hypocrite because no, he doesn’t. I will tell him though. After doing so, I will be able to expect a scathing call from my sister, as well. That should be fun.”

   “Anna won’t be happy?”

   “She’ll just be concerned. It’ll be alright.” Raising from the bed, he said, “We figured out what we needed to figure out, so let’s move on to other things. How about beer by the pool?”   
  Dean grinned like a kid offered candy. “You’re really going to let me have one?”

   “You’re not going anywhere, right?” He gestured to the jeans that Dean still had on. 

   Quickly stripping them off, he said, “Nope. Nowhere else I want to be.”

   Out in the enclosed pool area, Dean sat at a table, happily sipping on his beer. As dumb as it seemed, he was feeling very grown up. He was in a relationship, one where they had just made it through something rough, and now, here he was with a bottle of beer in his hand. 

   Castiel joined him with his own beer, setting a veggie plate on the table between them. At Dean’s ‘really?’ expression, he said, “They’re good for you. Eat.” 

   Rolling his eyes, Dean picked up a baby carrot and dipped it in the ranch. The sharp snap of the carrot as he bit off the end was a testament to its freshness. “Not bad,” he mumbled around the bite.

   “Good,” Cas grinned. “So, there’s something I have been wanting to discuss with you. I wish I would have been able to have this conversation before you knew about my past, but oh, well.” He picked up a piece of broccoli and studied it for a moment as he considered how to begin. “Dean, do you know what a safeword is?”

   There were many things that he thought Cas might want to discuss, but this was one topic he hadn’t imagined. Limited though his knowledge was, he still felt an excited chill run up his spine. “Um, yeah. It’s what you say during sex when you want to stop doing something.” He popped the rest of the carrot in his mouth. 

   “That’s mostly right. It’s not limited to use during sex though. I would like for you to have one.” He finally dipped the piece of broccoli and put the whole thing in his mouth.

   Dean looked out at the pool as he considered the request. He’d watched enough kinky porn that he knew there were things he wouldn’t mind having done to him, so he was already on board with whatever Castiel wanted to try. He was curious as to what exactly that was though. “Why would I need one?”

   “For any reason. If anything we ever do makes you uncomfortable or hurts you beyond what you are okay with, I want you to be able to use it.”

   Shaking his head, Dean said, “That’s not what I’m asking. What’s something that you would want to do that I would need a safeword for?”

   Cas grinned and looked down at the table. “Any number of things, Dean. You already know that I enjoy spanking you. You didn’t seem to mind the first time I tried it out.” He glanced up through his lashes and even in the dim light could see Dean’s blush. 

   “Um.” Dean had to clear his throat. “Yeah, I, uh, kinda liked that.” Going a step further he said, “I actually like you being in control like that. Telling me what to do and making me do it. I don’t know why. Maybe it’s because I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing or something, but I really like it. It’s hot.” He felt a little embarrassed saying so and quickly grabbed up his beer bottle for a swig.

   Castiel had to close his eyes and will his dick to be calm. Dean’s admission was the world’s best aphrodisiac. “So damn perfect,” he mumbled. Opening his eyes, he grabbed his bottle and sat back in the chair, eyeing Dean. “That works out well for us then.”

   “So, spanking. What else?”

   “Nothing severe, at least not anytime soon. I’m not looking to jump back into a BDSM lifestyle.”

   Dean’s eyes went wide. “ _ Back _ into?”

   “I told you that an aspect of my life had bled into the relationship I had with my partner. We were actually part of the community. He was my submissive and that power transfer was supposed to stay in scenes that we did together. I brought it out and into our daily relationship and that started the problems. So, no. It’s not something I want to get back into, but I do like dominating in sexual situations. For now, aside from the spanking, I’m mostly just talking some teasing, delayed gratification, little bondage, maybe some light choking, introducing some toys, or…”

   “Toys?” Dean questioned, trying not to squirm in his seat. What Castiel was suggesting was definitely getting to him.  

   Castiel mistook his movement for discomfort. “Don’t worry. I’m just throwing things out there. None of it is anything we have to do or try.”

   “No, I just… I might be interested in that. I am definitely interested in that actually.” 

   “I see. Thank you for saying so. This is good information for me, Dean. I want to know if there are things you’ve seen or thought about and want to learn about or maybe try. If you’ve ever fantasized, I would love the chance to bring those fantasies to life for you. I can only do that when you tell me about them.”

   Dean grinned shyly and kept his eyes focused on the rim of his beer. “I fantasized about being with you a lot, so those have already come true.”

   “All of them?” When Dean shrugged, Cas asked, “You’ve never fantasized about fucking me?”

   Dean’s eyes jerked up to meet Castiel’s before looking down at the table, face reddening. “Maybe a few times. I like what we’re doing though.” He grabbed another carrot with dip to distract himself. The majority of his fantasies had him under Castiel, but he couldn’t resist a few thoughts of what it would feel like to be the one pressing into a man’s ass.

   “Do you mean you like the dynamic we have, with me being in control?”

   Dean was still chewing on the carrot, so simply nodded. 

   Castiel leaned forward conspiratorially, forcing Dean to meet his eyes. “You know, Dean, I can still be in control while riding your cock.” 

   Staring into Castiel’s dark blue eyes while he was saying such a dirty thing had Dean’s insides flipping. It was an effort to swallow down the piece of carrot because his throat no longer seemed to work. Not to mention how he was now achingly hard, tenting his boxer shorts below the table. When he finally managed to get the bite down, he said, “That, uh, that sounds like something that would be interesting to see.”

   Realizing what was happening, Cas flashed a dirty grin. “Is this conversation turning you on?” he asked, voice husky and filled with sinful intent. “Do you like thinking about all the things we could do together?”

   Groaning, Dean’s head fell back as he dropped his hand below the table to squeeze his aching cock. “Fuck, yes. I’m so hard right now.”

   Seeing Dean so turned on had Cas quickly catching up with him, the outline of his growing erection clear against the material of the sweatpants. “Well, we really shouldn’t waste that.” He moved so quickly that Dean hadn’t even realized Cas had gotten out of his seat before he was behind him, running his hands over the front of his shirt. Bending over, Castiel kissed and sucked at Dean’s exposed neck before gently nipping at his earlobe. “You make my life so much more interesting, Dean Winchester,” he murmured, breath hot against Dean’s neck. “Come with me.” He straightened up and took Dean’s hand as he stood. 

   Dean let himself be led over to one of the lounge chairs with the fancy cushions. He didn’t know what the plan was, but he was happy to go along with it. They stopped next to the chair and Dean was roughly pulled up against Castiel, their lips finding each other with practiced ease. Almost instantly, he felt Castiel’s tongue surging forward and he willingly opened to him.  

   Castiel loved how Dean’s tongue playfully caressed his own. He’d never tire of kissing the boy. The erections pressed between them though were a more urgent matter. Reluctantly pulling away from Dean’s sweet mouth, he made quick work of removing the t-shirt and boxers Dean wore and motioned to the lounge chair. “Sit.”

   Naked and incredibly turned on, Dean did as he was told. He watched as Castiel removed his own shirt and sweatpants, revealing the sexy body he loved to see. “You’re so fucking hot, Cas,” he sighed as he leaned back onto the cushioned chair, a leg off to either side. “I can’t believe it took me so long to really notice.”

   Making no move to join him, Castiel began to stroke himself as he looked down at Dean. “If I recall, you had a sexual awakening to experience first. What made you finally realize that you liked men, as well?”

   It was hard for Dean to concentrate with his sight filled with naked Cas. He mimicked his movements, stroking his own cock in time with Castiel’s hand. He tried to make his brain work, to remember. “It wasn’t… It wasn’t one thing. I was just noticing guys and when I watched, um…”

   “Porn?” Cas supplied.

   “Yeah,” he answered, embarrassed.

   “It’s okay, Dean. We all watch porn. Go on.”

   “I’d watch it and sometimes the guy would be turning me on more than the girl.” 

   Castiel straddled the end of the lounge chair and sat down, increasing the speed of his hand sliding up and down his erection and smiling when Dean followed suit. “Was that what really tipped the hand for you?”

   Dean shook his head and had to close his eyes to think. “No. I started watching gay porn and really enjoying it. I didn’t know if that made me gay or not. I mean, I still liked girls.” His hand slowed and his eyes opened as he slid into a memory. “I was actually on a date with a girl when I guess the defining moment happened. We were at a restaurant and our waiter was this smoking hot guy with jet black hair and tattoos that you could see through his white shirt. I left at one point to go the bathroom. He came in right after me and we didn’t even say anything. Just looked at each other and my heart was pounding. Next thing I know, we’re in a stall, kissing, and he was undoing my pants. It was my first BJ from a guy and I came within like seconds. It was embarrassing. He didn’t ask for anything in return. Just smiled and walked back out after washing his hands.”

   “Did you give a big tip?” Cas asked with a grin. 

   Dean laughed and resumed his stroking. The story of his first blow job had precum leaking from the tip. He swiped his hand over it to ease the way. The story always got him worked up. It had been one of the hottest moments of his life at that point. “Yeah. I did. The crazy thing is, that night, the girl I was with wanted to hook up. I was happy to, but I couldn’t get the waiter out of my head. I came with her while I was thinking of him. It wasn’t that I didn’t like her or didn’t want to fuck her. I did like her. She was beautiful and great, but…”

   “You had a taboo experience fresh in your mind. It’s not surprising.” 

   “Yeah. That’s how I knew for sure though. It wasn’t just something I enjoyed watching. I wanted to be doing those things.”

   Castiel scooted further up the lounge chair, lifting Deans legs so they went over his. This put them close enough for their cocks to touch and Cas wrapped a hand around both.

   With a happy moan, Dean let his hand fall away and enjoyed the sensation of being jacked against the velvety hardness of Castiel’s larger shaft. “Fuck, that feels awesome, Cas.” He shifted down to press more firmly against Cas and let his thoughts go, focusing only on the tightening of his body as Cas gripped them together. 

   Stopping only to spit in his hand for lube, Cas watched Dean’s face, loving how he would bite down on his bottom lip to try to keep the little moans and gasps from escaping, but failing. It was a sight that he was never going to take for granted. He’d been so worried that Dean would learn about his past and leave. History repeating itself. But he’d stayed and now look at where they were. Naked, together, and on the verge of coming.

   The night had been overwhelming and Dean let his body take control, hurtling him towards the sweet relief of an orgasm. He could barely keep his eyes open, but he had to. He needed to see Cas and what he was doing. 

   Cas had learned the telltale signs of Dean’s impending release, the quickened pace to his already labored breathing, muscles going taut, hands grasping for anything to hold him to the earth. It was hard to tear his eyes away, but he couldn’t help but watch the spurt of white from the tip of Dean’s cock spill down and over them together. It was mesmerizing to watch, so erotic and fueling him towards his own orgasm as each stroke covered his own member in more of Dean’s cum. 

   Dean was still trying to get his breath back when he watched Castiel hit that blissful peak with a heavy groan. He stared in fascination at Castiel’s cock spasming in his hand, cum pulsing out to mix with his own. The warmth of it was a nice addition to the relaxed warmth that was settling into his bones, courtesy of his orgasm.

   When the last of the delightful pulses passed, Castiel stared at the mess between them. “This is fucking beautiful,” he remarked. Pulling his hand away with a slight grimace, he added, “And sticky,” making Dean chuckle. 

   “Looks that way. How would you feel about getting cleaned up and falling into bed?” Dean asked. 

   “I like that plan. Will you carry our clothes?” He maneuvered his way out from under Dean so he could stand up, carefully avoiding getting cum on anything.

   “Yeah,” he chuckled again. “Hey, Cas.”

   Castiel turned to Dean with a raised brow.

   For a long moment, Dean said nothing, words frozen in his throat. Finally, he shook his head and simply smiled. “I really like getting to be with you.”

   “I really like that, too.” Stepping closer, Castiel raised his cum-coated hand towards Dean's face. 

   Dean ducked away with a laugh. “If you touch my face with that, I will shove you into this pool!”

   “Fine,” Cas said with an exaggerated sigh. “I won’t touch your face.” Once Dean bent over to pick up the clothes, he, of course, didn’t miss the chance to slap that hand against Dean’s bare ass, yelling, “You’re it!” before taking off running into the house.

   “Ugh! You asshole!” Dean yelled with a laugh, chasing after his far too adorable boyfriend.  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter. The next one will be better.

   Castiel woke up on his own a little after seven. Even after their late night, his body was still trying to stick to the schedule he’d been following for years. He turned his head to see Dean sleeping peacefully next to him, looking like pure beauty. Smiling, he quietly slipped out of bed and, after taking care of morning necessities, headed to the kitchen to start the coffee.

   When he had a hot mug in hand, he decided to watch a little of the morning news in the living room, but the papers on the coffee table caught his eye. Though slightly disheveled, there were still two distinct piles. In his mind, they represented the difference between Dean doing what he wanted and Dean doing what Cas wanted. He picked up the property listings and his laptop and went to his office instead.

   Leaving the door cracked so he could see when Dean came down the hall, he set his cup on the desk and dropped the property listings in the small trash can next to it. He sat down and fired up the laptop, quickly navigating to his email.

   Even though Dean had heard his biggest regret and chose to stay, the morning had brought some more clarity and what happened was weighing on Castiel’s mind. He sat back in his chair and started reviewing the past. Sometimes it was hard to get to the base reasons that he did something, but by working with his therapist, he often found the emotions afterward were a clear sign.

   Months ago, when he’d run into Dean at Best Buy, he’d noticed that Dean was watching him and seemed a little flustered. Having heard about Dean’s coming out from John, the signs of attraction were easy to recognize. He’d found it adorable, but hadn’t thought much beyond that. At least, not until he went over for dinner.

   On the way there, he’d remembered Dean’s cute display at the store and wondered if he would be acting the same way. He had not been prepared for the suggestive way the teen had acted, how he had looked at him through the evening. His own attraction definitely bloomed into existence that night. Outside though, Dean had seemed so unsure, looking like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the nerve. He’d taken pity on the kid and threw him a bone. He’d honestly meant to kiss his cheek, but when he’d pulled Dean in, he’d come more easily than Cas had expected. It put him much closer and with Dean being a bit taller it had just happened. Not his finest moment, but it hadn’t been done with ill intent or to instigate anything.

   That night had put Dean pretty firmly in his mind though. At home, he had battled with himself over whether or not it was even appropriate to be attracted to him. It was a battle that he’d lost as he jerked off that night, seductive green eyes and pouty lips standing out in his mind. It was an argument that he had over and over with himself, finally agreeing that it was normal to be attracted to him, but that he absolutely should not pursue him no matter how badly he wanted to.

   Even when Dean had come up to his office, Cas had held firm to that resolve...until Dean had muttered four little words. _‘Not the worst idea.’_ Castiel had attempted to shock him by talking about fucking him against the glass where everyone could see. Dean’s approval of that plan had hit a switch in him. All the reasons he’d had for not getting involved with the teen no longer mattered.

   Having Dean come to his house was absolutely because Cas had planned on having some fun with him after the learning. That had been Dean’s perception of what was going to happen, as well, though he hadn’t realized that he needed to actually learn something.

   That was the night that Cas had realized how very submissive Dean was and it called to everything inside of him. He wanted to be what Dean needed. It was such a strong reaction that he had backed off, kept Dean at arm’s length while he tried to make sense of it all. He didn’t want to jump into anything until he felt sure that the desire was simply that and not past urges coming back. That had backfired tremendously. Gabriel had found Dean’s inclusion on Grindr to be amusing, but Cas did not.

    _Did I ask him to delete the app? I guess I kind of did, but was that unfair? I think it is not unusual to not want your significant other to be on a hookup app. How did I feel afterward?_ Castiel thought back. _Relieved. That’s the overwhelming feeling. I felt relieved that I hadn’t screwed everything up._

   Cas had went all in at that point. He didn’t want to leave Dean wondering anymore. He’d decided to ask Dean to spend the night and he’d agreed. He’d felt damn near elated after that conversation, especially since he’d found out that Dean had told someone else they were together.

    _What about asking him not to get off until we were together?_ He’d merely thought of it as a fun thing to see if Dean could do. Either way it went, the outcome would have been fun for both of them. As much as he said that he knew Dean could do it, he was honestly a bit surprised when Dean arrived ready for his promised blow job.

   He smiled at the memory. As he thought more about that night, his smile faded. _When Dean told me about Mary pushing him to date and his plan to say he was with someone else, how did I feel?_ Like an emotional echo, his stomach tightened and his heart rate crept up. _Angry...scared… I felt like I had to fix it. Make sure Dean knew he was with me. Make sure Mary knew he had the relationship he needed. None of that was for Dean’s benefit. That was for me._

   Through his extensive therapy, he’d learned that most of his controlling actions stemmed from an insecurity, one that dated back to his childhood. Now that he was thinking back, it was clear to see that he was feeling insecure in that moment and felt the need to stake a claim on Dean. _Fuck._

   Setting that realization aside, he continued to last night. His reasoning for talking to John on his own held no insecurity. It had just seemed like the best idea, but he couldn’t blame Dean for acting like he did. As he’d said, it was Castiel’s decision to tell Mary that had them in their current predicament. Even if he’d meant no harm in his suggestion to speak with John alone, Dean was absolutely right for being upset about the position they were in. _I would prefer to not have those kinds of moments, but if I do, I need Dean to call me on them, just like he did. I want to be with him. I want him to want to be with me. I want a real relationship. I know we can do this._

   After thoroughly thinking through everything, Castiel was feeling better. He still chose to write a quick email to his therapist, Dr. Bevell.

    _Dr. Bevell,_

_I know it’s been a while, but I have recently started seeing someone. I had a moment of insecurity that caused an issue. We worked through it, but I am wondering if you think I should come in for a follow-up. I did the ‘how did I feel’ exercise and it was only the one moment. I am trying for him. I don’t want to mess it up._

_Thanks._

   After sending the message, he pulled up his Facebook page and switched to the messages. Deciding to be direct, he sent a message to Gabriel, knowing he was most likely asleep.

    **Cas:** _Just letting you know I’m dating Dean Winchester, John’s son._

   It would be interesting to see his response to that. He sat at the computer debating on whether he should go ahead and tell his sister. She didn’t know the Winchesters, so she’d be happy for him at first. Then she’d start asking questions. _Nah. I’ll let Gabe tell her._

   Seeing a sleepy form shuffling down the hall, he smiled. “Dean!”

   Realizing Cas was in the office, Dean turned his shuffling in that direction, pushing past the partially open door. Still looking half-asleep, he came around the desk and settled himself in Castiel’s lap, head against his shoulder.

   “Morning, handsome,” Cas grinned, holding him close and kissing his forehead.

   At first, Dean only grunted in response, but then said, “You left me.”

   “I know. In my super expensive, incredibly comfortable and warm bed to get your much-needed rest. I’m a monster,” he chuckled.

    “I like it better when you’re in it.” He tilted his head back to place sensual kisses along Castiel’s neck. He felt the hold around him tighten and smiled to himself.

   “Don’t get me started, sweetheart,” Castiel breathed. “Unfortunately, I’m not going to have the time today.”

   “Why not?” Dean pouted. “I thought you would go in at noon again.”

   Cas grimaced and used one hand to navigate back to his email, pulling up a message from Hannah that he’d received yesterday. “That was the plan, but I haven’t been the best boss lately.” He gestured to the screen and shifted so Dean could read it easier.

    _Castiel,_

_I am glad you that you’re finding an interest outside this office, but I don’t get paid to run this place for you. I have a whole list of things that I am supposed to be doing each day and when I have to cover for you, I fall behind. I am happy to do that when necessary, but it’s been seeming a lot less necessary lately. Employees have been talking, as well, saying you’re “distracted” and haven’t been responding to requests._

_I am urging you to come in on time and do your job._

_-Hannah_

   “Ouch,” Dean said as he rose from Castiel’s lap. “Sorry. I didn’t realize.”

   “It’s not your fault. I was choosing to focus on you and while you are absolutely a priority, I shouldn’t have been ignoring the thing I spent years of my life to build. I need to get there on time today.” Cas stood, as well, and pulled Dean back to him. “I don’t regret one minute of the time I have spent with you.” He pressed his lips lightly to Dean’s and enjoyed the returned pressure. Keeping an arm around Dean’s waist, he picked up his mug and guided him out. “Come on. I’ll pour you some coffee.”

 

* * *

 

   Castiel was at his desk, berating himself as he sifted through his work emails and made notes of what he needed to get caught up on. There were quite a few things that needed his attention that he had just been ignoring or pushing to the back burner and that included a prospective client email that had been sent to him on Wednesday. He normally responded to those within twenty-four hours since that was potential money.

   By one that afternoon, he’d responded to all that he should have and was going over the company’s quarterly profit and loss statement. He was pleased to see that the company was continuing to grow, but that brought a new issue. _How do I keep up?_

   Unless he did some major restructuring, busier meant he would have less of his own time. He made a note to speak to Hannah and get her thoughts and to possibly hire an assistant. Just as he finished writing on what had to be his twentieth post-it note for the day, Gabriel came waltzing into his office unannounced.

   Gabriel didn’t say a word. He just walked in and plopped down in one of the chairs in front of Castiel’s desk.

   Looking back at the post-it, Cas scratched out, ‘consider assistant,’ and replaced it with, ‘definitely get assistant.’ Setting it aside, he met his brother’s faux-innocent gaze. “Can I help you, Gabriel?”

   “Just thought I would come check up on my little brother. What’s wrong with that?”

   Rising from the desk, Castiel quickly went over to shut his office door. “You never just ‘check up’ on me,” he said, returning to his seat. “I assume this is about my message to you this morning, right?”

   Gabriel shrugged innocently. “What? You mean the message where you, the man who swore off dating, nonchalantly mentioned that you’re dating a kid? Your friends’ kid no less?”

   Castiel frowned. “He’s not a kid, Gabriel. I wish people would quit saying that.”

   “People? Who else said it?”

   “Mary.”

   Gabriel looked surprised. “She knows that you’re dating her son? And she’s okay with that?”

   “Not really okay with it, but Dean is nineteen. There’s not a lot she can say. There’s nothing you can say either, Gabriel, so you might as well not waste your time. I didn’t tell you so you could berate me over dating someone younger. You’re not one to talk anyway. I simply wanted to let you know that I’m in a relationship and happy.”

   “Whoa, whoa!” Gabe held up his hands to placate Cas. “Look. He’s young, but I don’t really care about that. It would be pretty hypocritical of me if I did. I’m just surprised that you care about anything outside these four walls. You always told me,” Gabriel began to imitate Castiel’s voice, “‘I have no intention of dating anyone. Work is my life and it keeps me busy.’”

   “Yes, well, things change. People can change.”

   Hesitantly, Gabriel asked, “And you’ve changed?” When Castiel turned a dark glare at him, he hurried to justify the question. “After what happened with Mick, you showed up at my place a complete mess, Castiel! Don’t act like it’s not a fair question.”

   With a growl of frustration, he pushed to his feet to begin pacing in front of his glass wall. “I told Dean about what happened and I’m doing everything to make sure I am past the problems I had before. To be sure, I even emailed Dr. Bevell to ask her thoughts. If she thinks I should come in, then I will. I honestly feel like I have a good handle on things though. I’ve come a long way from the insecure asshole I was eight years ago.” Feeling deflated, he fell back in his seat. “I really want this to work and I’d really appreciate your support.”

   “You want it? You got it. I am all for it working out.” Gabriel was sincere in his words.

   “Did you say anything to Anna?” he asked.

   Gabriel laughed. “You know me well. I thought about it, but this is your thing to tell. If you want her to know, tell her. Otherwise, mums the world...unless I slip up.”

   “That does tend to happen,” Castiel agreed.

   “Come on. I bet you haven’t even had lunch. Let’s go grab a bite.”

 

* * *

 

  

   Dean was back at home in his room, sitting on his bed and reading the material about how to start your own business. Unfortunately, his eyes kept glazing over and he found himself having to reread parts over and over. Setting the papers aside, he grabbed his laptop from his desk. “There has to be more entertaining way to learn the ropes,” he muttered, starting a few Google searches.

   Within an hour and a half, he had pages worth of notes in a notebook and was feeling like working for himself was something he could actually do. He considered texting Castiel to let him know, but after that email he’d received, Dean didn’t want to interrupt or distract him from work.

   He was itching to tell someone and luckily, he only had a couple hours to wait before Sam came home from school. That would work out well, since he could tell him about Castiel then, too. Until then, he texted Benny and got a congratulations and an assurance that he’d be suggested to the bowling alley manager since they could use an updated site. _Sweet! I could already be on my way._

   When Dean heard the front door slam and the thump of Sam tossing his bag down, he called out for him. “Sammy!”

   A moment later, his fifteen-year-old brother appeared at his door with a smile that he was trying to hide. “Yeah?”

   Dean narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “What has you all happy?”

   “Nothing,” he said, eyes going to the floor.

   “Liar. How about a trade? You tell me your secret and I’ll tell you mine.”

   Sam snorted. “Right! Like I would trust you.”

   Laughing, Dean said, “Yeah, that’s fair. If I tell you my secret, then will you tell me why you’re smiling?”

   “Maybe.”

   Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine. Whatever. I was going to tell you anyway.” Leaning off the bed to glance past Sam and down the hall, he waved him. “Shut the door. Mom still outside?” She’d been decorating for the fall, hauling pumpkins, squash, scarecrows, and bales of straw around the front yard, trying to find the perfect spot for everything. He’d offered to help, but she was a perfectionist and declined his offer. She had agreed to Cas coming over the next week so that was taken care of at least.

   “Yeah.” Intrigued, Sam shut the door and took a seat in Dean’s desk chair. “What’s up?”

   “I’m thinking about going into business for myself when I graduate. Be a freelance website designer. Okay. What’s your thing?” He had to try.

   “Dean, that’s not a secret!” Sam huffed and started to stand up.

   “Okay, okay, okay.” Dean waved him back. “Don’t tell mom or dad about that yet though.”

   “Why?”

   “I have my reasons. Just please?”

   “Fine.”

   “So, you know Castiel?” _That was a lame start_ , he thought.

   “Uh, yeah. We all do.” Sam was quickly losing his patience.

   Dean didn’t think that his brother would judge him or mind, but he was still slightly worried nonetheless. _It’s just practice for telling Dad. You can do this, Dean._ Getting his nerve back, Dean continued on. “Well, I’m dating him. We’re dating. Each other.”

   Sam’s nose crinkled up like he’d caught a whiff of something rotten. “You’re dating Cas? As in Castiel, Dad’s friend?”

   “Yeah.”

   “He’s so...old. He’s like our dad’s age. Isn’t that weird?”

   “First of all, he’s like ten years younger than Dad and, second of all, no, it’s not weird. It’s really great. I like him a lot. Here’s the thing though; Mom knows, but Dad doesn’t. We’re gonna tell him next Saturday. So, you can’t say anything in front of him,” Dean pleaded. “I just wanted you to hear it from me first.”

   “Yeah, I won’t.” Sam looked thoughtful for a moment and then added, “Dad’s gonna kill you...or him. Maybe both of you.”

   Dean nodded. “Yeah, we’re aware. So, do I get to hear your thing now?”

   Sam considered it as his earlier smile returned in full force and his cheeks reddened. “Well, um, there’s this new girl who moved in up the street. She’s really pretty. Her name is Ruby. I walked her home and she had me come inside for a moment. She kissed me...a lot. It was pretty amazing.” He looked as if the smile would split his face.

   Wiping away non-existent tears, Dean held a hand to his heart. “My baby brother is growing up!”

   “Shut up!” Sam said as he rolled his eyes and stood to leave. “Shouldn’t have told you.”

   “Hey, I’m sorry! If she makes you smile like that, then it’s great.”

   “Whatever.” Sam left the room to head to his own.

   Dean was still smiling all the same, happy for his little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be, at most, five more chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

   Dean was thankful when his phone finally rang shortly after dinner. “Hey, Cas,” he answered with a smile. “Busy day?”

   “Hello, Dean. Yes, the day was longer than I anticipated. I’m sorry I couldn’t call sooner.” The last words were spoken through a yawn.

   “It’s alright. I know you had a lot to catch up on. Are you still at the office?”

   “Yes. I’m getting ready to leave here in a bit. I just wanted to call you, hear your voice, see how your day was.”

   Dean grinned as he got excited about his decision all over again. “It was great! I mean, the morning kind of sucked since I didn’t get laid,” he joked,” but I learned a lot about what it would take to work for myself and I think that’s what I’m going to do.”

   “That’s great, Dean! As long as that’s what _you_ want to do, I completely support that decision and will lend my guidance anytime you need it.”

   “I definitely need you, Cas. I’m excited about it, but it’s a little nerve-wracking, too, ya know?”

   Castiel almost forgot to answer as he was too elated by Dean saying that he needed him. “Yeah, I do know. I’m happy to help.” Remembering why he called in the first place, he shook his head. “Hey, I asked Hannah if she wanted me to come in this weekend and she went on a short tangent about how she only needed me here when I was scheduled to be here. So, if you come over tomorrow, I won’t have to work then or Sunday. I can stay in bed with you until you wake up. What do you say?”

   “You don’t have to ask me twice. What time do you want me to come over?”

   “I think I’m gonna try to sleep in tomorrow and then I need to do some chores in the morning. How does one o’clock sound?”

   “I’ll be there.”

   “Okay. See you then. Goodnight, Dean.”

   “‘Night, Cas.”

* * *

 

   The very next day, Dean was back at Castiel’s. With all the time in the world, they’d simply crashed on the couch for a heated make-out session, neither pushing for things to go further. Deep kisses and warm caresses were enough for the time being.

   During one of the quiet moments where Dean was resting his head on Castiel’s chest listening to his steady heartbeat, Cas spoke. “Hey. Do you wanna go out somewhere?”

   “Sure. Where you wanna go?” Contentment warmed Dean’s voice, making him sound almost sleepy.

   “Anywhere. I don’t know why I haven’t taken you out yet. That’s not being a very good boyfriend.”

   Dean turned his head and shifted to meet Castiel’s eyes. “Don’t say that. You’re the best boyfriend. I don’t care where I go so long as you’re there. Not gonna lie though,” he smirked. “I kind of like being here since here is where the sex is.”

   “Well, anywhere could be where the sex is, if you have sex there,” Castiel replied logically.

   Sitting up, Dean’s cheeks pinkened a bit as a thought crossed his mind.

   Seeing the blush, Castiel stayed where he was, smiling knowingly at Dean. “What is it, babe? Something you want to tell me?”

   Staring at his hands, Dean shrugged noncommittally, but answered anyway. “You said you wanted to know about my fantasies.” He glanced at Cas and saw him nod. “I don’t know if it was the experience with the waiter or what, but I’ve had this...fantasy, I guess, of meeting someone at a club and going with them to the bathroom. They fuck me hard with me trying to stay quiet, but not being able to.”

   If Castiel’s widening pupils were any indicator, he liked the idea. Logic once again won out though. “You’re not old enough to get into the clubs around here.”

   “Yeah, I know. It’s a fantasy in more ways than one, I guess,” he said with a shrug.

   Cas turned thoughtful for a moment, but finally sighed. “I could probably get you in at a couple places, but I don’t want to take the risk before we tell John. We’ll have to save that for later. Is there anywhere you would like to go today? We could catch a movie, play some minigolf?”

   Dean had an idea, but he was nervous about mentioning it. Trudging ahead, he said, “Don’t freak out, but maybe we could go bowling.”

   The warning made Cas chuckle. “Why would I freak out? Bowling is fun and I haven’t been in...I don’t even know how long.”

   “Because my friend, Benny, works there. I thought maybe you could meet him.”

   Castiel felt that familiar tightening of his chest, but rather than react, he nodded slowly as he quickly talked himself through it. _Dean wants me to meet a friend. I should do this. This is a good thing._ Looking back at Dean, he nodded more surely. “Yes. I think I would like to meet your friend.” Sitting up, he added, “But, Dean, if I start acting like a dick or anything, please say something.”

   Dean smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll just drag you into the bathroom and blow you until you remember that I only want you.”

   Laughing, Castiel grabbed him and managed to haul the taller man into his lap. “I think…” He hesitated, but the grin stayed on his face. “I think you just gave me an incentive to misbehave. Is that really the best idea?”

   Dean shrugged as he stood and held out a hand to pull Cas up from the couch. “What can I say? I won’t be upset either way.”

* * *

 

   With it being a weekend, the bowling alley had quite a few lanes filled, even though it was still earlier in the day. They secured a lane and then changed their shoes before Dean led the way to the food counter where Benny worked.

   Benny’s girlfriend, Andrea was leaning on the counter as she waited on her next order. She smiled brightly when she saw Dean. “Hey! How are you, Dean? Gonna bowl today?”

   Dean returned the smile and nodded. “Yeah, and,” he reached back to where Cas had stopped a couple steps behind and pulled him forward, “I brought Castiel. Cas, this is Andrea, Benny’s girlfriend.”

   If the news was a surprise, Castiel hid it much better than Dean had. He smiled genuinely as he shook her hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Andrea.”

   She blushed as people so often do under Castiel’s intense gaze. “Wow! Dean said you were good-looking, but I think it might have been an understatement,” she said playfully.

   Benny exited the kitchen door with a couple baskets of burgers and fries. “Andrea, are you flirting with the customers?” he joked before seeing who it was. “Ah, well, I can’t blame you if it’s Dean. Hey, handsome!” After a once over of Dean, his eyes quickly darted over to the older man with the blank expression next to him. “So, this must be the infamous Castiel.” He sat the food on Andrea’s tray and wiped his hands down before extending one to Cas. “I’m Benny. Pleased to meet you.”

   Cas had been studying the man since the moment he had appeared. He was about Castiel’s height, though definitely broader and with quite a bit of muscle to him. His blue eyes, that had quickly tracked up and down Dean, were far lighter than his own, but it added a kindness to his face. Little about him seemed unattractive and Castiel began to wonder how the two had met to begin with. Forcing a smile, he made himself shake Benny’s hand, undoubtedly harder than was necessary. “Likewise.”

   With Castiel acting as rigid as a corpse and Benny raising a brow over it, Dean decided to move the situation along. “Well, we just wanted to say hi,” he said hurriedly, forcing Cas to turn around. “We’re gonna go bowl. See ya guys later.” He linked his arm through Castiel’s and steered him back to the lane as the other two watched quizzically from the counter. Back at their lane, Dean quietly said, “I’ve seen you meet new people, Cas. You were fine with Andrea. Are you holding my suggestion against Benny?”

   “How did you meet him?” Cas asked abruptly.

   Dean went blank. He knew very well this was not going to be a good conversation and that it was something he should probably have told Castiel sooner. Clearing his throat and looking down at his ugly shoes, he tried to put a hold on the talk. “Can we discuss it later, please?”

   There was a struggle going on inside Castiel and he was trying very hard to keep himself in check. There was no doubt that the man he’d just met wanted Dean, had even flirted right in front of him. That fact had grated on his sensitive nerves and he was doing his best to not care. “Did you use to date him?”

   “No. Can we please talk about it later?”

   Looking at Dean, he could see the pleading request in his eyes and immediately acquiesced. He wasn’t going to demand an answer, but he didn’t have to be happy about it either. “Fine. Later.”

   At first, Dean was thankful that Castiel had agreed to put the discussion on hold, but he quickly learned they had something in common. Dean had been told by both his mom and brother that he was an excellent sulker. So was Castiel. No matter how fun he tried to make their bowling, Castiel’s smiles were forced, never crinkling the corners of his eyes, and he seemed wholly distracted.

   After a disastrous first game, Dean gave in. He sat down next to Castiel and sighed heavily as he looked across the lanes of families and couples having fun. “Benny and I met on Grindr.”

   “You kept it?” There was no heat to the question as Castiel stared at his hands.

   Dean turned in the seat to face Cas. “Of course not. The day you talked to me about it, I deleted it. The second I got in the car, it was gone. Benny and I had talked before that though and then just happened to run into each other while we were both at the park. We became friends. Friends only. I told him right off the bat that I was with you.”

   Cas nodded. “You told me you had joined the app because you didn’t think I wanted to fuck you, so you were looking for someone who would. That’s how you met this guy...who obviously wants to pin you down and have his way with you. You found him attractive and you were going to let…” Castiel couldn’t get the words out and his fists clenched.

   “But I didn’t,” Dean replied meekly. “I was just frustrated and I wanted you.”

   “I don’t doubt you, Dean. I am not upset, at least not at you. I am upset that I let you get to a point where you met someone like that at all, but that is my fault. That,” he gestured in the direction of the food counter with disgust, “is the consequence of my inaction. I don’t think that is someone that I will ever get along with, but I trust you.” The smile that earned him was nearly blinding in its brilliance.

   Jumping up, Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and hauled him out of the seat. “Come on. I wanna show you something.” He pulled Cas along until they got to the restroom. Inside, he continued into the last stall that was bigger than the rest, closing and locking the stall door behind his now smiling boyfriend.

   “Is this where you blow me until I remember you're mine?” Cas asked with a grin.

   “Nope. You already know that. This is the thank you for trusting me.” Dean pressed Cas back against the wall, plastering their bodies against each other. Rather than a kiss, he nipped lightly at Castiel’s jaw. More gentle bites trailed down his neck to his shoulder as Dean pulled at the neckline of the green t-shirt Cas wore.

   Squeezing Dean’s rear and attempting to pull him even closer, Cas’s heart rate had definitely spiked and his breath had quickened. “I should warn you, Dean. I like what you’re doing and if you don’t stop, I’m going to find it hard to not fuck you against this wall.” He felt Dean’s lips curl into a smile against his shoulder, before placing a kiss over the spot he’d just bitten.

   “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Dean’s voice was smooth as silk, breath ghosting across Castiel’s exposed skin. Pulling back, Dean kept their gazes locked as he reached down between them to undo Castiel’s pants. He could already feel how hard Cas was through the denim. With the button undone, he lowered the zipper and then reached a hand inside, slipping under the waistband of the orange boxer briefs. As soon as his fingers wrapped around the engorged shaft, both men bit back a moan. Dean leaned forward and gently kissed Castiel’s lips before lowering himself to his knees.

   When Dean had mentioned doing this, Cas had not truly expected it nor had he realized how aggressive Dean would be. He had to admit that in this moment, he didn’t mind one bit. He felt his pants getting shoved down to free his member completely and then watched with dark eyes as Dean sank to his knees in front of him. It was a view he would never tire of.

   “Public place, Cas. Try to keep quiet,” Dean said with a mischievous grin. He knew that it was ironic for him to be telling Castiel that since he was notoriously unable to muffle his own enjoyment, but he kind of liked being the one in the position to say it. He didn’t even make a pretense of teasing. At that moment, Dean wrapped his lips around the tip of Castiel’s cock and slid as far down as he could, wiggling his tongue the whole way.

   Castiel would have rolled his eyes over being told to stay quiet, but he never got a chance. Dean’s mouth around him was so quick that his head immediately fell back as he scrambled for a handhold on the smooth tile walls. “Fuck,” he hissed out as pleasure shot up through him from the point Dean was connected. Sucking cock was something he was convinced Dean was getting better at every time.

   Dean did his best to be as close to porn star good as he could be. Lots of spit, moving his hand along the lower part of the shaft, making sure his tongue was always pressing against the delicate skin. He didn’t kid himself that this would be the best blowjob ever since it needed to be quick, but he still wanted Cas to remember it.

   Panting against the wall, Castiel surrendered himself to the pleasure that Dean was providing. Being inside his hot, wet mouth was a treasure. He leaned back more comfortably against the wall and let his hands fall to Dean’s head, fingers running through that gorgeously soft hair. Being in a public place, his senses stayed on hyper-alert, so he immediately gripped Dean’s hair to halt him the second the door to the bathroom swung open. Trying to still his breath, he looked down to a most delightful picture of Dean with spit running down his chin and eyes dark with lust. The naughty twinkle made his eyes narrow

   Reaching up, Dean untangled Castiel's fingers from his hair and then held up a finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He ignored Castiel adamantly shaking his head and mouthing the word ‘wait.’ While the stranger relieved himself at one of the urinals, Dean resumed his ministrations, sucking as much of Cas down as possible before sliding back up with his hand helping.

   The taboo in itself was hot and Cas had to bite his own fist to try to keep from making sounds. When the guy finally finished up and was washing his hands, he let a few soft breaths out, hoping the sound of the water in front of the man would mask the sound.

   As soon as the door swung shut, Dean found himself getting pulled from the ground and roughly shoved against the wall Cas had been leaning on. Both he and Cas were panting for breath now that they didn’t have to hide their noises. With his face pressed against the cold tile and Castiel behind him, holding him in place, Dean decided to push his luck. “Something wrong, Cas?” he snarked.

   Pressing fully against him, Cas rocked his hips, pressing his erection against Dean’s backside. Leaning next to his ear, Castiel’s voice was deadly calm. “I told you to wait and you told me to shush. Did you really think that was going to be okay?”

   Dean grinned, loving this game. “I’m a charming guy. Of course.”

   “Your charm is lacking today, I’m afraid,” Cas said with a dramatic sigh. His hands pulled back on Dean’s hips, gaining enough space for his hands to slip between the wall and his body to start unbuttoning his jeans. He silently cursed, stilling his hands, when the door swung open yet again.

   A man hurried into one of the smaller stalls, whispering, “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.” Within seconds of the smaller stall latching, horrid sounds and a disgusting smell filled the small bathroom.

   Castiel’s eyes started to water as Dean tried to fight back a gag. After redoing Dean’s button, Cas situated his rapidly deflating cock back into his underwear and righted his clothes. The two practically ran from the bathroom. Outside the door, they breathed in the lungfuls of clean air, removing the horrid smell from their noses.

   Looking at each other, they began to giggle over their little experience. “Ya know,” Castiel said, “I don’t think public bathroom sex should be a thing.”

   Dean nodded in agreement. “That club bathroom fantasy is no longer a fantasy I have. That effectively killed it.”

   Smiling brightly, Cas said, “I have a great bathroom at home.”

   “Then let’s go,” Dean replied, already starting to walk away.

   “Nope.” Cas caught up and looped an arm around Dean’s waist. “We have some bowling to do. I need to make up for that awful first game.”

   They ended up staying for quite a while longer, playing until their fingers and wrists hurt too much to go on. During their third or fourth game, Benny had stopped by with some snacks for them at no cost.

   Dean was happy to see that Castiel was far nicer this time around, though the possessive hand sliding into Dean’s back pocket and the kiss on his neck did not go unnoticed.

   When Benny started to head back for the counter, Dean went up to the ball return to take his next turn. 

   Benny stopped and quickly stepped back to Castiel. “Listen, brother, I’m not blind. I see you claiming your boy, but I wanted you to know it’s not necessary. I do think Dean’s attractive, but I’ve found that I like having him as a friend. He’s also completely gone on you. He might as well have hearts coming out of his eyes. You shouldn’t worry.” Benny winked and popped Cas on the shoulder before turning to head back to work.

   Dean was by Castiel’s side as soon as he’d thrown his first ball. “What was that? Did I miss the dick-measuring contest? Probably for the best. I would have beaten you both.” His hand immediately flew to his face over the unintended innuendo.

   Castiel laughed and steered him back towards the ball return. “I think your friend might not be so bad. Finish your turn so we can get this game over.” He pulled Dean close so he could whisper, “So I can take you home and turn your ass red.” Smiling, he gently pushed Dean forward and took a seat to wait.

   Dean’s next throw ended up being a gutter ball. He returned and sat down next to a grinning Cas, mumbling about how giving your boyfriend a chubby was cheating.


	14. Chapter 14

   Getting back to the house after bowling was touch-and-go, literally. Any time Cas hit a red light or a stop sign, Dean was practically in his lap until someone would honk at them to go. By the time Cas finally pulled his car into the drive, they were both well-primed to continue what they had started in the bathroom of the bowling alley.

   Castiel could barely get the key in the door since Dean, pressed against his backside, seemed to magically have hands that were everywhere at once. If he thought he could get in faster by trying to break down the door, he would.

   When they finally got inside, they left a trail of clothes from the front door to Castiel’s bed. They fell together atop the plush comforter, a tangle of limbs, kissing, groping. They were frantic in their movements.

   “Cas! Cas, I fucking need you,” Dean gasped out while his hands gripped Castiel’s ass and Cas bit his shoulder. Dean let out a noise between a moan and groan as their cocks rubbed together between them. He tilted his hips, trying to rut up against Cas for more friction.

   Placing a few more kisses and nips along Dean’s collarbone, Cas was just as ready to take Dean. Their fun in the car had been more than enough foreplay. The day had been a bit of a turning point for him and he felt high from the excitement of it. Things were becoming more cemented in his mind and he was excited about what that meant for the future.

   All of that was at the back of his mind at the moment though. The only thing that mattered was the naked man writhing underneath him, begging to be fucked. “I got you, babe,” he whispered breathily against Dean’s neck before reaching into the nightstand. He quickly found the lube and a condom.

   Dean was nearly whimpering as he wriggled on the bed, watching Cas through hooded eyes. “Don’t waste time, Cas. Please.”

   Not wanting to make him wait, Cas quickly slicked up two fingers and pressed them against Dean’s hole. They slid in fairly easily though he heard Dean’s quick hiss and saw the slight wince. That look vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, replaced by a content smile as his eyes fluttered closed.

   “Feels so good,” he murmured. “I want more.”

   Castiel was hard as a rock, but he loved how strung out Dean looked already. He plunged his fingers in and out, coating the inside of Dean with the lube. “Want more? What do you want, Dean? Tell me what you’re begging for. Tell me what I need to give to you.” His voice was gravelly with lust as he watched Dean’s face with fascination.

   Without even realizing it, Dean was pressing himself down, trying to get Castiel’s fingers further inside him. He whined at having to explain when he was just wanting so badly. “You, Cas. I need you,” he breathed. “Need your thick cock inside me.”

   “Is that all you need, babe?”

   Dean opened his eyes to see the hungry expression on Castiel’s face and words came pouring forth. “I need it to feel like I’m yours. Claim me, Cas. Fuck me. Come inside me. Mark me from the inside.” It was all out of his mouth before he could even process what he was saying. After the fact, he knew that what he said was exactly what he wanted. Judging from the surprise on Castiel’s face and his stilled fingers, Cas wasn’t so sure.

   “Dean, we shouldn’t. Not without getting tested first.”

   “Are you saying you have something?” Dean asked.

   “No. Of course not. I have been very careful with anyone I have been with. It’s just to be on the safe side.” He began to move his fingers again and crooked them to apply pressure near Dean’s prostate.

   Pleasure shot through Dean as he moaned and arched his back. He refused to let himself get sidetracked though. As soon as Cas withdrew his fingers, Dean used every ounce of his strength to flip them so that he ended up straddling Castiel’s hips. He was pleased at the shock Castiel showed. “You said you trust me. I don’t have anything, Cas. I swear it. You say you don’t either and I trust you. I want to feel you inside me.”

   Cas knew that Dean was right. He knew that his own results were clean and trusted Dean when he said he was, as well. Hands resting on Dean’s hips, he looked up into those big green eyes and nodded. “Okay. We’ll do without the condom.”

   With a flashed smile, he scooted down Castiel’s legs until what he wanted was in front of him. Dean grabbed up the lube and dribbled the cold liquid over Castiel’s hard cock, grinning when it jerked. He spread the lube up and down making sure it was covered.

   Knowing what Dean was about to do didn’t ease the anticipation. Cas watched as Dean repositioned himself, lining the head of Castiel’s member against him. He couldn’t help holding his breath.

   Dean eased back, letting his body envelope Castiel’s dick, sinking back inch by inch. He could feel the discomfort of being stretched around the sizable width of Cas, but it was completely overshadowed by the knowledge that Cas was bare inside him. There was no sensation of slick, textureless latex. He could feel everything and his eyes were nearly rolling back in his head over how amazing and different it felt. “Fuck, Cas! Why were we not doing this all along?” he moaned.

   Castiel couldn’t answer. He was too busy trying not to come from how hot and tight Dean felt around him. It was heavenly perfection and he sent up a prayer that he would last long enough to truly enjoy this first for them.

   Once he was fully seated on Cas, Dean had already blown past all the discomfort. He felt so incredibly full and he loved it as much now as he did the first time they’d had sex. The sensations were a little more pronounced and the anticipation spiked his pleasure, but nothing felt better than simply having Cas inside him. This was the first time he’d been on top, so he gave a little test wiggle.

   Castiel’s hands immediately shot to Dean’s hips to hold him still. “Wait, wait, wait!” he gritted out, head pressed back into the pillow, eyes closed. “I just need a minute.” He took a deep breath trying to get himself under control. “You feel so fucking amazing, Dean. I didn’t want to end it too soon.”

   Feeling pleased with himself for pushing his boyfriend so close to the edge, Dean smiled. “Maybe I can distract you.” He carefully leaned forward so he could kiss Castiel.

   The kiss gave Cas something else to concentrate on and soon enough he started rocking his hips, pressing gently up into Dean. It felt utterly exquisite and he never wanted it to end.

   With Cas now participating, Dean pushed away from the kiss so he could sit back. He let intuition guide him as he began to move, feeling the thick slide of Cas in and out of him. He moaned his pleasure and the two of them began to work up to a faster pace, movements complimenting each other.

   It was quite likely that Cas was going to lose his mind. He was dying to take Dean like he’d wanted to at the bowling alley. He knew this was what Dean wanted though and he was going to allow him to do so. If nothing else, it gave him a fantastic view of Dean’s sexy body and bouncing cock, hard in front of him. He wrapped a hand around the erection, stroking in time with their actions.

   Dean had thought riding Cas was going to be a great idea. He hadn’t realized what a work out it was. His thighs were burning, but he could feel the orgasm quickly approaching. He’d been ready since they got in the car and the constant build-up since had him heading for that blissful state. Castiel’s warm hand sliding up and down his cock sped it up ten-fold.

   Cas could tell that Dean was getting tired, but fighting through it. “Yeah, babe. Doing so good,” he praised, knowing how much Dean loved it. “So perfect.” He slid his thumb over the head of Dean’s dick, smearing the precum dribbling from the tip down his shaft for a bit of lube. It allowed him to stroke a little faster, putting Dean right there at the brink. “You look sexy as fuck riding my cock like this,” he murmured in that gravelly voice

   It was enough to have Dean bouncing with renewed vigor on Castiel and, within moments, he felt the tell-tale sign of his balls tightening. “Cas, gonna come!” he managed a mere few seconds before his cock jerked in Castiel’s hand, squirting cum across his abs and lower chest. The orgasm seemed to suck all the energy from him, leaving him with a content glow. Knowing Castiel hadn’t come yet, but unable to form words, he reached for Castiel’s shoulders, pulling up while he tried to lay back.

   Quickly understanding, Castiel gently rolled them, putting Dean underneath him. He shifted gently inside Dean, making sure he was ready, and smiled affectionately at the happy sighed it pulled from the blissed-out boy. He’d caught himself earlier that day, but in this moment, naked, vulnerable, happy, the words left his mouth unbidden. “I love you, Dean.”

   Dean’s eyes flew open, surprise and curiosity written on his face. “Really?”

   “I know it’s not the best time to say it.” To prove his point, he pressed further into Dean, making him gasp with pleasure. “But, yes. I really do.” Once more, the resulting smile from Dean had Castiel’s heart melting.

   “I love you, too.”

   Castiel’s heart swelled as he stared at his beautiful boyfriend. He watched as that gorgeous smile turned mischievous and Dean wiggled below him.

   “I would really like to be fucked now, please.”

   That was a wish that Cas was all too happy to fulfill. He quickly began to pump in and out of Dean, using his pliant body to chase his own release. It wasn’t long before he was moaning with every thrust and feeling himself becoming tighter, like a bowstring being pulled to its limit. The light touch of Dean’s hands lovingly sliding over him added meaning to the feeling. At last, he couldn’t contain himself anymore. Letting go, he moaned out Dean’s name before as he stilled, his cock pulsing out more cum than he’d expected deep into Dean’s hole.

   Dean’s expressions ran the gamut from surprised to wonder to giggling happiness. “I can feel it, Cas. So warm,” he breathed.

   As the last of his orgasm faded away, Cas pulled out. He was so exhausted that all he wanted to do was roll over next to Dean, but he had to see it. Sitting back, he looked at Dean’s stretched hole as leaking cum dribbling down towards the sheets. Pleased, he reached for the nearest piece of clothing he could find, his boxers, and cleaned his chest off before collapsing next to Dean and pulling him close. “Is it too soon to tell you I love you again?” he asked against Dean’s shoulder.

   “I think you’re supposed to say it as often as you want. I don’t know. Try it and I’ll tell you,” he smiled.

   “I love you.”

   Dean had a momentarily considering look and then shook his head. “Nope. Not too soon. I’ll show you. I love you, Cas.”

   Feeling happy warmth flood him at the words, Cas nodded. “I see what you mean. It’s perfect.”

* * *

 

   Neither were keen to leave the afterglow, so they stayed in bed, cuddled up together and chatting about silly things for quite a while.  

   “Hey, what happened to turning my ass red?” Dean laughed.

   Recalling those words, Cas grinned. “Oh, right! I forgot about that. Thank you so much for reminding me. I’ll have to make a plan for that. You still never told me a safeword though.”

   Dean turned a thoughtful face to the ceiling above him. “I haven’t been able to think of anything that seems like the right word.”

   “It doesn’t have to be anything specific, Dean. A lot of people just use the stoplight system. Green for okay. Yellow to be careful or slow down, a threshold has been reached, and red is a full stop.”

   Looking back at Cas, he asked, “Do you have a safeword?”

   Castiel nodded. “Yes. It’s spider.”

   “Spider? Why spider?”

   “Walk into a room full of people and say spider. You’ll see everyone instantly stop what they are doing,” he grinned. “I would imagine that would work just as well any other time.”

   “So you’ve never had to use it?”

   “No, and there’s something you need to understand.” Cas rolled onto his side to better see Dean. “The point of the safeword is not so one person can push another as far as possible. It’s simply that everyone has different limits and those limits could vary from day to day, moment to moment. So, _in case_ something is too much, we have the ability to stop and talk it out. Do you understand?”

   “Yeah. You don’t drive the car until you need the emergency brake. You just drive it and it’s there if you need it.”

   “Interesting analogy,” Cas mused. “But, yes, that’s pretty much right. I will do my best to make sure you never need to use it.”

   Dean thought for a moment more and then shook his head. “Let’s do the red light thing because I can’t think of anything.”

   “That’s fine. That’s what will use.” Sitting up, he said, “None of that is to worry about now though. I’m thinking we get cleaned up, have a swim, and order some pizza. How’s that sound?”

   “Pretty amazing actually, “Dean said as he stood from the bed and sauntered off to the bathroom, walking gingerly.

   Castiel smiled at his boyfriend’s departing naked ass and felt good. Dr. Bevell had returned his email and told him that it sounded like he was doing well as it was, but that she would schedule an appointment if he wanted it. She also passed along a couple new coping exercises, but after the past week and today especially, he felt like things were going to be okay. Though core issues had resurfaced, he was able to face them and put them to rest, letting him appreciate what he and Dean had. It was a completely different life from the one he’d had when he’d been with Mick. He wondered if things would have been different had he gotten help sooner.

   “Am I showering alone?” Dean called from the bathroom where the shower could now be heard running.

   Shaking his head of the fog of his past, he left the bed for his far brighter future.

* * *

 

   The next morning, Cas woke first. He slipped out of bed long enough to relieve himself and brush his teeth, then returned to Dean’s side. He’d thought about making him breakfast in bed, but after Dean complained about waking up without him, Cas wanted to be there. Making himself comfortable again, he proceeded to stare at his boyfriend’s beautiful freckled face. _I wonder how many freckles I can count before he wakes up._

   He only made it into the forties before Dean’s eyelashes began to flutter. Sleepy green eyes tried to focus on his face before Dean pulled the cover up over his head.

   Voice muffled, he asked, “Why are you staring at me?”

   “You wanted me to stay in bed until you woke up. What did you expect me to do? Stare at the ceiling? Should I have brought a book?” he chuckled.

   “Maybe. What’s for breakfast?” Dean still stayed in his newly made cocoon.

   “Pancakes and bacon?”

   Dean finally pulled the covers down with a sigh. “Fine, but I’m cooking. I’m particular about my pancakes.” He tossed the covers and attempted to get out of bed, but a hand on the arm pulled him back down.

   “You made me stay. Shouldn’t I at least get a good morning kiss?”

   “Shouldn’t I at least brush my teeth first?” Dean countered.

   Castiel maneuvered them both until they were pressed together beneath the covers, skin to skin. “I don’t care about that,” he said softly. “Want a kiss. Just one?”

   That one kiss turned into a rather long make-out session, but Dean’s rumbling stomach eventually had them both up and throwing on their lazy day clothes, boxers and a t-shirt for Dean while Cas pulled on nothing more than his favorite sweatpants.

   They were Dean’s favorite, too. He loved how low they hung on Cas, making him want to drag his tongue across those beautiful hip bones. Instead, he drug himself to the kitchen, making himself at home to begin breakfast and coffee while Cas went to his office to check his emails. By the time he had the mix ready, the coffee was done. So, Dean turned on the pan to heat up and poured a coffee for Cas, bringing it to his office.

   “Oh, angel of coffee,” Cas said with appreciation as he took the mug, taking a gentle sip of the still too-hot liquid. “I knew there was a reason I love you so much,” he joked, setting the mug aside.

   “Don’t get used to it. I’m not usually this active this early.” Dean started to head back out to cook the food, but the papers in the trashcan caught his eye. “Change your mind about moving?” he asked, gesturing to the trash can.

   With the can being at the side of the desk, Cas had completely forgotten about them. Maybe it wasn’t too much to check out a few. He pulled the listings back out and shuffled through to his favorite. “I don’t know. I was thinking that maybe now isn’t the best time, but I like this one.” He handed the listing over to Dean.

   He remembered it from before as it was one of his top picks, as well. It was a two-story home that looked very inviting with its beige-gray siding and sun porch on the second floor. While the pool was not enclosed, it also had the addition of a hot tub which was a total win in Dean’s opinion. “I liked this one, too. It looks amazing. Big though. That’s a lot of room for one guy.” 

   Accepting the paper back, he said, “Well, the hope is that when I move, it will be for the final time. So, I want a place big enough for my family to visit, big enough to work out of when needed.” He paused as his eyes moved to Dean’s. “And, I’m not saying anything specific, but my hope is that I wouldn’t be living there alone. Hopefully, I would get to share the home with someone I love.”

   Dean smiled, understanding what Cas wasn’t saying. “That’s a great idea. Seems like a good fit then.” Looking back to the kitchen, he said, “I have to make the pancakes. Will be done in a few. Maybe you should schedule a time to check that place out.”

   Castiel looked back at the house on the page. “Maybe.”


	15. Chapter 15

   On Wednesday, Castiel finally talked himself into calling and asking about the house. The nice woman he spoke to made an appointment for him to look at the place the next day after work. She said he’d be meeting one of their company’s realtors there at six-thirty. Since he was still unsure about the thought of moving, he didn’t tell Dean. Cas figured that if he ended up liking the place, it could be a surprise.

   As he drove along the country road, he appreciated how far apart the homes were. It was one of his reasons for choosing his current place. Even though the houses were closer in his neighborhood, fences were all that was needed to stop any prying eyes.

   He spotted the house before he even got to the driveway. It loomed large about a hundred yards back from the road. In person, it was quite intimidating and Cas wondered if perhaps, it was indeed too big.

   Parked outside the home was a black sedan which he assumed belonged to the realtor he’d be meeting. Cas drove up the long driveway, parking near the sedan. At this point, he was really wondering what he was thinking. _Even with whatever Dean owns, we’d never get this place filled up._ He had to admit the place was aesthetically pleasing though. Cas stepped out of his car, still staring up at the beautiful home.

   “Castiel?”

   It felt like time stopped. His heart was no longer beating, breath was no longer entering his body. Cas turned his head towards a voice he hadn’t heard in years, one he would never forget. Standing at the front of the sedan in black slacks, a white button-up, and a loose jacket was Mick, Castiel’s former boyfriend. His dark hair was styled nicely and those seafoam green eyes that Cas had spent so much time staring into were wide and bright as he smiled nervously. “Mick...hello.” Cas closed the car door and the two men stared at each other.

   Finally looking away, Mick said, “Are you the one who wanted to see the house?”

   Cas nodded and started to step forward, but immediately stepped back. He’d hurt Mick and had agreed to stay away. “Yeah, but it’s okay. I didn’t know you were a realtor now. I can go.” He reached for his door.

   “Wait.” Mick took a step, but halted. “It’s okay. I kind of hoped it would be you. I saw ‘Novak’ on the schedule and asked to be the one to show it, just in case it was you.”

   Castiel’s heart had regained its ability to work and now felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. The pain of his poor decisions was standing in front of him and he didn’t understand what was happening. “Why? You said you never wanted to see me again.”

   “That was a long time ago. I’ve been...curious. I wanted to see how you were.”

   “But, you hate me.”

   Mick shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against his car. “I don’t hate you, Cas. I could never. I loved you and I still care. I think about you often. I’ve wanted to reach out a hundred times, but every time I would chicken out. I didn’t know if you would want to hear from me. Seeing your name on this showing, it felt like fate. I had to see you.”

   “I hurt you,” he insisted, still confused.

   “And that’s why I left. As I said, that was a long time ago. A lot of things have changed. I’m not the same person I was then. Are you?”

   Castiel shook his head slowly as he thought about all he’d done to change himself. “No. After you left, I started therapy. I worked through a lot. I didn’t want to hurt anyone like I had hurt you. I got better…” His voice trailed off, not really knowing what to say. Seeing Mick was not something he’d ever expected to do again and he didn’t understand why it was happening now. Catching up on life with the love he lost was surreal.  

   Glancing up at the house, Mick said, “I’d guess so. I can’t imagine you getting a place like this if you didn’t have someone to share it with.”

   Cas looked up, as well. “I was actually thinking this place is probably larger than I needed.”

   Mick pushed off the car and took a few tentative steps forward. “So, you’re not with anyone then?”

   Everything he knew about Mick leaving was at odds with the man he saw in front of him. It seemed like he was...interested? _That doesn’t make sense. People who do what I did should not be given second chances._ “I completely cut-off contact from you at your request. You wanted nothing more to do with me.”

   “I was scared and hurt,” he replied, taking another step forward, putting himself an arm’s length from Cas. “I am glad you got help, but I should have stayed and helped you through it, too. I’m sorry I didn’t. I should have been stronger. I said I think about you often and that wasn’t a lie. I have spent more time than I care to wondering about you, wondering if I made the right decision. I loved you, Cas, and I still have feelings for you. I've followed your business on social media, read the articles that mentioned you. I should have reached out to you long before now. This is an opportunity though. After all we had, all we’ve been through, don’t we owe it to ourselves to at least talk? We could see if we’re still as compatible as we once were.” Looking up at Cas, he asked, “Do you still feel anything for me at all?”

   Castiel stared at Mick, taking in how much had changed, how much hadn’t. His perfectly pink lips had Cas remembering so many stolen kisses, nights in bed, murmurs of affection. Eyes brought back the memory of their first New Year’s Eve. Fireworks were going off and reflecting in the light green. It was the moment he’d known he was in love with him. The memories conjured up all those old feelings, but they weren’t what they once were. They were echoes of the past. “I feel a lot of regret and shame for what I did to you, Mick. I will forever be sorry for it.”

   Mick stepped forward, a hand cupping Castiel’s face while the other rested on his arm. “I have already forgiven you. It’s in the past. I wish I would have stayed with you, but we’re both in a better place now. Let’s try it again. We’ll get it right this time.”

   Taking Mick’s hand from his face, Castiel gently kissed the palm. “I care about you, too, but I can’t do this.” Letting go of Mick’s hand, Castiel turned away and opened his car door.

   “Cas, wait. Please.”

   Without listening to another word, he shut the door and got the car started. Leaving the possibility of the house and a second-chance with Mick behind, he sped down the driveway and out onto the road. His head was swimming and tears were pricking his eyes though he didn’t understand why. At the first stop sign, he pulled out his phone, quickly firing off a text.

    **Cas:** _Come to the office please. I really need you right now.  
_**Dean:** _I’m on my way._

* * *

 

   Dean was mostly finished eating dinner with his family when his phone went off. The text gave him a queasy feeling and he jumped up to leave, saying a friend was having a rough time and needed someone. No one questioned him as he nearly ran out of the house while responding.

   He got to the office building in record time and after finding which door had been left unlocked, he decided to take the stairs. There was no way he would be able to stand still, even for the short ride up that the elevator would have provided. Cas needed him and all he wanted to do was get to him as quickly as possible.

   On the top floor, he quickly made his way to Castiel’s open office door, seeing him pacing back and forth in front of the wall of windows. “Cas, babe, what’s going on?” he asked as he crossed the room.

   Relief flooded Castiel’s face when he saw Dean and he met him halfway into the office, slamming into him so hard that Dean stumbled back a step. Cas’s arms wrapped tight around him and he hid his face against Dean’s neck. Breathing in Dean’s scent, he let the familiarity of the man he loved comfort him.

   Dean was squeezing Cas in return and rubbing calming circles on his back. “I got you. It’s fine,” he murmured into Castiel’s hair. While he didn’t really seem sad, his body felt tense in Dean’s arms, leaving Dean wondering what had him acting this way. Everything from a death in the family to Cas no longer wanting to be with him ran through Dean’s mind.

   For a few long minutes, they stayed like that, holding each other in the middle of the office. Kissing Castiel’s temple, Dean said, “I am here for you no matter what, but can you tell me what’s going on? You’re kind of scaring me.”

   Without loosening his hold or raising his head, Cas replied, his voice muffled against Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry. I just really needed to see you.” Easing back so he could see Dean, he said, “I had to have you in my arms, to tell you I love you.”

   “I love you, too, Cas,” he assured him. “I’m still a little confused though. Something happened. Can you tell me about it?”

   Taking a breath, Castiel stepped back and took Dean’s hand, leading him over to the glass wall. He leaned against it and slid down to sit on the floor.

   Dean sat on the floor next to Cas, facing him so he could see him as he spoke. Something weird happened and it was really starting to worry him. He hoped Castiel’s expression as he talked could provide some insight.

   Castiel sat with his legs in front of him, hands in his lap as he thought back for the millionth time over what happened with Mick. “You know that house we both liked? I went to see it today.”

   He would have smiled if he wasn’t so nervous. Instead, he simply nodded and asked, “Was it nice?”

   “It was big,” Cas admitted, “but I never made it inside. The realtor...he was my ex, the one I hit.” Castiel’s face showed no emotion, though he seemed tired.

   “Oh.” Dean didn’t know what to say. There didn’t seem to be a good response for when your boyfriend said he saw an ex. “What happened?”

   “He said he’d been thinking about me, wanting to get in contact with me. He said we were different people now and that we should talk, possibly get back together because we still cared about each other and have a chance to do things right.” Cas sighed wearily as the emotional gamut of the day weighed more heavily upon him.

   Dean felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. He’d never have guessed that Castiel was bringing him here to break up with him, but it made complete sense that he would want to have another chance to be with the person he loved first. For a split-second, he felt numb, but it was quickly followed by pain as if his heart was being squeezed in a vice. The timing was so unfair, but he loved Cas and wanted him to be happy. “I...I understand.” Dean looked down at his hands. “I guess it’s good this happened before we told my dad.” He tried to fake a smile and a laugh, but both fell flat and a tear rolled down his cheek.

   Seeing Dean’s distress, Cas immediately leaned over to wipe away the tear. “Dean, what are you talking about? Why are you upset?”

   Scoffing at such an obtuse question, he said, “Because you’re leaving me for your ex. I’m not gonna throw a fit or anything, but, damn, Cas! I just told you I loved you for the first time yesterday. I want you to be happy, but it still fucking hurts.” He blinked back more tears.

   Shifting to sit on his knees in front of Dean, Castiel took his face between his hands, forcing Dean’s watery green eyes to meet his. “Listen to me. Nothing, and I mean nothing, no person, no situation, no possibility, will _ever_ make me leave you. Why did you think I wanted to see you? To break up with you?”

   Dean shrugged and dropped his gaze.

   “Look at me.” Once he had Dean’s attention again, he continued. “I do not want to be with my ex. I told him no. Seeing him was incredibly confusing and it brought up a lot of feelings that were buried in the past. But not once did I ever think of leaving you. Working through all that has been hard and I just needed…” Letting go of Dean’s face, Cas moved back against the glass, pulling his legs up to his chest. “I needed a little comfort.” It wasn’t an easy thing for him to admit. He was supposed to be the strong one, the one who was there for Dean.

   “Oh.” Dean was once again without words. Cas had needed him and Dean thought he was being pushed away. Wiping his own tears away, he knew he needed to fix it. He put a hand on Castiel’s knee so he would put his legs down and then moved over to straddle him. “I’m sorry.” His arms wrapped around Castiel’s neck and he pulled him into a tight embrace, thankful when Cas hugged him back.

   When Castiel finally pulled back, he had a soft smile on his face as he gazed up at Dean affectionately. “You silly boy,” he chided gently. “As if I would ever give you up.”

   With an annoyed huff, Dean attempted to justify what he thought. “You said you both cared for each other and have a chance to do things right.”

   “We do care for each other. I never wished anything bad for him. I want him to be happy. I don’t need a chance to do things right, though, because I already got it right with you. I am happy now and I don’t want to change that. Understand?”

   Dean nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

   Cas tugged Dean forward for a gentle kiss. “Are you okay now?”

   Dean sat back with wide eyes. “Me? Fuck me, Cas. You’re the one who needed comforting. Are you okay?”

   “Fuck you? Well, that’s a thought that certainly makes me feel better,” he grinned.

   Shoving at his shoulder, Dean said, “You know what I mean. You said dealing with all those past feelings was hard. So, are you okay?”

   It wasn’t something he even had to think about. “Yes, Dean. I am okay. It was hard, but having you makes everything easier. Thank you.”

   Dean leaned forward returning Castiel’s sweet kiss. “You’re very welcome, babe.”

   Cas was almost content to stay as they were, but his bones were not enjoying the hard floor. He patted Dean’s hip. “Alright. Up. I’m getting too old for a sad party on the floor.” Once Dean helped him up, he stretched hearing his back pop. “Damn. Any sad parties from here on out need to be on a bed with a bottle of wine within reach.”

   Laughing, Dean said, “Yeah, I think we can make that happen for you, old man.” That taunt earned him a swat on the butt.

   “I still owe you, boy,” Cas warned, his deepened voice making Dean shiver. “Don’t make it worse.”

   They decided Dean should get back home and they would see each other Saturday evening. They walked together out to the cars. Their plan to get Dean home was seriously impeded by their desire to make out against the car like horny teenagers.

   Cas was ready to pull Dean into the backseat, but he knew they definitely didn’t have time for that. He nipped Dean’s lower lip playfully before giving him one last kiss. “You need to go.”

   Dean whined frustratedly. “Why don’t I just go back to your house?”

   “Because you skipped class last Friday and I don’t want you doing that two weeks in a row. The school is closer to your place than mine. You’d have to get up even earlier if you stayed with me.”

   That argument definitely set in with Dean. “Yeah, okay, but you should know I won’t be so easy to get rid of over winter break.”

   “Really? Gonna be a permanent fixture in my home? I can’t say that I would mind that.”

   “Something like that.” The two men locked eyes, each aware that they were flirting with what should be a serious conversation.

   At last, Cas leaned in for a final kiss and then stepped back out of Dean’s arms. “You need to go home now, Dean.”

   Dean felt warmth inside his chest from what they were possibly discussing and it made him more than happy to heed Castiel’s words. He nodded, but quickly grabbed Cas and yanked him back for a rough kiss and a whispered, “I love you,” getting the same words in response. He was able to drive home with a good feeling that not even the worry of Saturday could tarnish.

* * *

 

   Dean stood in front of his closet in just his pair of blue boxer briefs, trying to decide what to wear. He didn’t really need to dress up, but it felt too important to throw on anything old thing. He finally decided on his dark wash jeans that he almost never wore and a gray fitted henley. It was the best he could find as a medium between overdressed and underdressed.

   He grabbed at his phone and read over the text conversation between himself and Castiel from earlier. He needed the comfort.

    **Cas:** _I’m across town and I can feel your worry._    
**Dean:** _Liar. I’m not worried._  
**Cas:** _Now who’s lying? We’re going to be fine._  
**Dean:** _I may be a little scared._  
**Cas:** _We have our plan and no matter what happens, we have each other._  
**Dean:** _I know. You’re right. We’ll be fine. I hope._  
**Cas:** _Dean, I love you and I’m going to be with you in less than two hours. You’re not doing anything alone._  
**Dean:** _I love you, too. I’ll be fine. Just ready to get this over with._  
**Cas:** _Me, too. I will see you soon.  
_ **Dean:** _See ya._

   The time couldn’t pass fast enough for Dean and he felt jittery. He stayed in his room to keep from acting weird in front of his dad. This needed to be a normal night. He was pacing back and forth when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in.”

   Sam popped his head in and then came in, shutting the door behind him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

   “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

   Making a face, Sam replied, “You don’t look okay. You look sickly.”

   Dean hurried back to his mirror to see that he did look a little pale and clammy. He grabbed the towel from his shower and wiped his face. It was only a mild improvement. Dean sat down at his desk chair with a sigh and tried to calm his nerves.

   “You could be worrying over nothing. Maybe Dad won’t care.” Sam was not used to being on the receiving end of bitch faces, but that was exactly what he got from his brother. “Just a possibility.”

   “Killing Cas with his bare hands is also a possibility.” Dean shook his head, trying to rid the thought. “Distract me. Tell me something. Oh! Tell me about the girl. How’s that going for you?”

   Sam grimaced and shrugged as he sat down on the edge of Dean’s bed. “I walked her home every day this past week. I don’t think it’s going to work out.” Sam kept his eyes on the floor.

   Frowning, Dean asked, “Why is that?”

   “I don’t wanna say. You’ll make fun of me.”

   Dean knew his brother well and could tell that whatever it was, the issue was a serious one to Sam. “I won’t,” he answered earnestly. “I know I’m your brother and that’s what I’m supposed to do, but I won’t.”

   Sam looked up to see that Dean looked to be honest, so he took a deep breath. “She wants to have sex and I don’t. I know I’m supposed to want to, but I just...don't. I just met her and sex is important. I want it to be with someone who matters. That’s a thing, right? Or am I overreacting? Guys are supposed to want to have sex and I do like her. Is there something wrong with me? Do I…”

   “Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Dean held up his hands to stop his brother’s outburst. “First of all, if you don’t want to have sex, don’t do it. You’ll know when it’s right and if it’s not right with her, then you shouldn’t feel like you have to. You said you like her, so if she wants to wait, then good. If she doesn’t, if she pressures you, then walk away. Don’t worry about some macho bullshit about how guys are ‘supposed’ to want sex. That’s not how it is.”

   “But, weren’t you my age your first time?” Sam asked. “Shouldn’t I be ready?”

   “I was, but there’s not some set-in-stone timeline that every person follows. You’re ready when you’re ready and only you will know when you are. Might be tomorrow, might be a few years from now. Neither way is better than the other.”

   Sam nodded. “Thanks, Dean. I think I will break up with her on Monday. She definitely did not want to wait and made it clear she would date someone else if I said no. So, she won’t really care.”

   “Good call, man. Don’t let anyone pressure you. They tell girls that all the time, but it goes both ways. Nothing wrong with waiting. Okay?”

   “Okay.”

   “Sam! Dean! Come set the table!” Mary yelled from the kitchen.

   They both stood, Dean following Sam to the door.

   Sam stopped and turned to look at Dean. “You shouldn’t feel like you have to tell Dad either. I wouldn’t say anything.”

   “It’s okay. He needs to know. It’ll be fine.” The words sounded sure coming out of his mouth, despite not having that certainty inside him.

   “Okay. If that’s what you want.” They headed into the dining room to set out the dishes.

* * *

 

   Dean felt immensely better once Castiel arrived, but then he had a whole new problem. Cas was his comfort zone, but he couldn’t use him as such at the moment. _Don’t hang on him. Don’t kiss him. Am I staring? Don’t stare._ He turned his gaze to the wall as his inner thoughts kept reminding him of what not to do.

   Mary walked up next to him, looking at the spot where he was staring. “The wall will still be here tomorrow if you want to read the rest of it. For now, can you set the food on the table for me?”

   Grateful for something to do, he nodded and got to work setting out the food, listening quietly to Castiel and John’s jovial talk. For a moment, he felt bad. His dad really liked Cas and Dean hated to think this could cost their friendship. It was too late to turn back now.

   They’d had dinners like this countless times over the years and they’d all always sat in the same spots - Mary and John at the ends of the table, Sam and Dean on one side, and Castiel at the other. Dean had planned to sit next to Castiel, but when Mary said it was time to eat, he suddenly lost his nerve, thinking it would be too suspicious. He quickly headed to his normal spot, but thankfully, Cas didn’t have the same issue.

   Still talking to John, Cas took the seat next to Dean and Sam moved to the other side of the table. He did it as smoothly as if he’d always sat there.

   If John thought the new seating arrangement was odd, he certainly didn’t show it as he carried on with his story about ‘69 Mercury Cyclone he’d had the opportunity to work on. “She was in mint condition. Teal paint shining like the day she rolled out of the factory. You would have loved her! I tried to talk the guy into selling, but he wasn’t having it.”

   Accepting the bowl of mashed potatoes that Dean passed to him, Cas chuckled at John’s words. “I’m sure. They’re considered one of the most beautiful muscle cars of all time. If I had one, I certainly wouldn’t want to part with it.”

   Once everyone had their plates filled, there was a moment of quiet as everyone dug into the delicious food. Mary had cooked fried chicken with an assortment of sides. It was one of John’s favorite meals. Knowing what was happening tonight, she was obviously helping in whatever way she could to keep John in a good mood.

   Dean knew he was supposed to bring up the fact that he was going to go into business for himself, but he was finding it harder to get the words out than he thought. Castiel had twice asked him questions that set up an opening for him, but each time he answered concisely and returned to his food.

   Sam, who was smartly watching this from across the table, decided to help out. “Are you still thinking about going into business for yourself?”

   Chewing his food, Dean nodded slowly. For some reason, it hadn’t seemed like such a big deal when Sam said it. _Maybe Sam can tell Dad about me and Cas._

   “Business for yourself?” John asked. “What do you mean?”

   Swallowing down his bite of chicken, he managed to talk. “Yeah. I was thinking about offering design services for small businesses. When I was at Castiel’s, he said there were a lot of smaller entities just wanting web services, which they only offer as an add-on. So, I did some research and I think going into business for myself to help those people will be a good choice.”

   John frowned slightly. “Don’t you think you should get a couple years under your belt at a company before you branch out on your own?”

   It was on the tip of his tongue to say that’s what school is for, but he knew better than to back talk. Thankfully, Cas answered for him.

   “I can tell you from what I have seen, Dean is experienced enough to handle doing this on his own. One of my people that he worked with even said that he was surprised by Dean’s level of talent. His decision is one of the reasons I decided to stop mentoring him since he won’t be joining my company.” He saw John’s eyebrows raise, but continued before anything could be said. “I am always available to offer consulting for the creation and running of his business. That will be the biggest learning hurdle, but I am confident that Dean will pick that up easily as he has everything else and will be able to work independently.”

   “I know I can do it,” Dean added.

   John considered that for a moment and then asked Mary for her opinion.

   This had been news to her, as well, but she wasn’t surprised. “It’s not a bad idea. It will take time to build up clientele and you’ll have to get a loan for equipment, supplies, and an office. That is a lot to take on. Are you sure you’re ready for it?”

   “A lot of that…” Cas began, but Mary caught him off.

   “I asked my son,” she said sharply.

   “Of course. My apologies. Dean?”

   Glancing about the table, Dean could see that John was curious about his wife snapping at Cas, but was still awaiting an answer. “I’m not saying it’s going to be easy, but not everything has to be done at once. It’s one step at a time. I will be able to build this and work for myself. I can do it.”

   Approving of the answer, Mary nodded. “Of course, you can! We’ll support you if that’s what you want to do.”

   “I agree,” John added. “Sounds like you’ve thought a lot about it.”

   “I have.”

   Conversation drifted easily after that. Once Mary served everyone a slice of cherry pie with whip cream, Dean knew that it was getting closer to the point where he was going to have to tell his dad. He’d seen his mom cast him a few curious glances and Cas had even looked at him with a raised brow at one point. Considering how easily everything else had gone, he decided to go for it and hope the luck held out.

   “Hey, there’s something I wanted to tell you all.” Dean made sure to say ‘all’ so that John didn’t think he was finding out last. When everyone was looking at him expectantly, he cleared his throat. “Um, I’ve been seeing someone, someone I really like...a lot. It seems like things are starting to get… I mean, I think things are getting serious.” He looked over at Castiel as if asking for confirmation.

   Knowing John’s brain was already processing why Dean looked to him when he said that, Cas only offered a little smile for Dean. He wasn’t going to do anything to confirm until Dean had.

   “I thought I should say something because, the person I’m dating, he’s a guy.”

   Mary made a scoffing noise. “Dean, you know that we don’t care about that. We just want you to be happy. The gender of your partner shouldn’t matter.” She was playing along beautifully.

   John grunted his agreement, then said, “We’ve told you this before, Dean. That kind of thing doesn’t matter to us. You should know that. It would be a little hypocritical of us to accept Cas, but not you.”

   Looking up to meet John’s eyes, Dean asked, “So, you like Cas?”

   John snorted. “What kind of question is that? Of course, we like Cas.”

   “Yeah, well, I like him, too.”

   With that omission out, Castiel slid his hand onto the table, taking Dean’s hand in his. He watched as John’s gaze zeroed in on their hands. He could practically see the wheels in John’s mind turning, looking for a reasonable explanation for what he was seeing and hearing, one that did not involve his son and best friend being in a relationship.

   Dean was seeing the same thing Cas was, so he wanted to be clear. It was out there now. He didn’t want any confusion. “I’m dating Castiel.”

   John stood up so quickly that everyone jumped. “Cas,” his voice was cold and hard as steel, “I need you to step outside with me for a word.”


	16. Chapter 16

   Nothing about what John said left any room for argument. 

   When Cas stood, so did Dean, but his dad pinned him with a look he’d known since he was a kid. “Dad…”

   “You will sit down now and you will stay there.” 

   Dean immediately dropped back into the seat.

   Castiel squeezed Dean’s shoulder before walking through the living room and out the door to the front porch. He was a little nervous about having John following behind him. He didn’t think John was the kind of guy to attack someone from behind, but people did crazy things when they thought they were protecting their kids.

   Once the door closed behind them, John stepped to the left side of the porch where a couple rocking chairs were set facing the road, a small table between them. They’d sat out there dozens of times when the weather was good. Tonight, it was a little chilly. From underneath the little table, John pulled out a pack of cigarettes with a lighter stuffed inside. “Lip of the table is just big enough to hold them in place,” he muttered as he pulled the lighter and a cigarette from the pack. 

   “I didn’t know you smoked,” Cas replied carefully.

   “I don’t.” He lit the cigarette and offered the pack to Castiel who declined. Shrugging, he slid the pack back into its hiding spot. Sitting in one of the rocking chairs, he nodded his head to the other. “You can sit down, Cas. I’m not going to kill you with a cigarette in my hand.” Taking another puff, he said, “I could, but I won’t.”

   Not feeling all that much more comfortable, Castiel took a seat and stared out at the road and the fall decorations Mary had in the yard. Occasional puffs of smoke floated into his periphery. He remained silent, waiting for John to speak. It felt like an eternity of waiting, hearing his own heartbeat in his ears. 

   John’s chair began to rock softly as he pushed with his feet. “So, you are dating my son now.”

   It wasn’t a question, but Castiel glanced over and nodded anyway. “Yes.”

   “We’ve been friends now for, what, seven or eight years. I can’t say I saw this coming.”

   “If it helps, I didn’t either. Dean was always just my friend’s kid. I’d never expected to think of  him as anything more.”

   “Good to know you weren’t eyeing him when he was twelve.”

   Castiel frowned. “Of course I wasn’t.”

   John was silent for a moment more until he finished his cigarette, flicking it out into the yard. “Don’t you think you’re a little too old for him?”

   “At first, I admit that I felt that way. I couldn’t imagine that we would really have anything in common or that he would want anything real with someone so much older. I was wrong.” Not sure where this was going, Cas didn’t want to say too much.

   “I’m not an idiot. I know he’s an adult now. Mary knows it, too, though I think she may find it a little harder to admit. Nothing I say or do is going to stop you and Dean from seeing each other, right?” For the first time since sitting down, John looked over at Cas.

   “That’s right.”

   He turned back to the view in front of him. “Was the 'working for himself' thing your idea?”

   It was a question that Castiel realized he probably should have expected, but he hadn’t. “I did bring it up as a suggestion. It was, of course, up to Dean whether or not that was an option he wanted to pursue.”

   John pursed his lips as he considered that. With a sigh, he said, “I’m trying to raise my boys to take care of themselves and I know that Dean is wanting to do that. Mary was right though. There’s a lot to running a business. You know that. I mean, where would he even work from?”

   That was something Cas had an answer to. “I am actually looking for a new house, something within about thirty minutes of the office. I plan to find a place that will have extra space or maybe even an outbuilding that can be converted into an office. Dean could work there.”

   John turned to Cas with a raised brow. “That’s a lot of effort for one person. I guess Dean wasn’t kidding when he said things are getting serious.”

   “It’s true.” Wanting to make John understand, he prepared to lay his cards out. “I know this situation is not ideal for you, but I want you to know how much I care for Dean. I truly want the best for him. Whatever he wants, I will do anything in my power to make it happen. I want to see him succeed just as much as you do.”

   “Do you love him?”

   “I do...more than anything.”

   Sighing again, John said, “You know I respect the hell out of you, Castiel. I always have. I believe you are an honest man.” John stood up from the chair, Cas quickly following suit. “I believe you are the kind of man who would keep his word. Do I have your word that you will take care of my boy?”

   “Absolutely. I would do anything for Dean.”

   “In that case, I can’t imagine him with a better man.” John held out his hand. 

   Castiel could hardly believe it. He couldn’t help but smile as he put his hand in John’s. The very next instant though found him flying through the air, landing with an “oomph” in the front yard, the air knocked from his lungs. John had used his grip on Castiel’s hand to pull him in so he could get a second hand on him and send him hurtling over the porch rail. Cas hadn’t been expecting that at all. It was a realization that he’d never understood just how strong John was. He tried to get his hands underneath him to push himself up, but John was on him in a second, straddling his back and pressing his face into the grass. 

   “Smell the dirt, Cas.” His voice was the epitome of deadly calm. “Commit it to memory. I was a marine for a damn long time. I know how to make you wish you were dead before I bury you alive in this very dirt. Breathing it in will be the last thing you ever experience if you  _ ever _ hurt my boy. Is that clear?”

   It was hard to answer since he’d not been able to pull in a full breathe and now had grass and dirt in his face. He was finally able to gasp out, “Yes, sir.” Immediately, he could breathe again as John stood up. 

   Cas rolled to his back, looking up at John. “I thought you knew I would keep my word,” he said through heaving breaths. 

   “That was your friend, John. This is Dean’s dad.” He turned away, leaving Cas on the ground behind him as he walked back up the porch steps. 

   “In the future, how will I know which one I’m talking to?” Cas called.

   “Guess you’ll just have to figure it out.”

* * *

 

   “He’s gonna kill him,” Dean muttered shortly after his dad and boyfriend had gone outside. 

   “Nah, he’s probably just gonna rough him up a little,” Sam replied as if that was some kind of good news.

   “Stop it, both of you. I doubt he’s going to hurt his friend. If he does, he better not mess up my displays doing it.” That comment got her a bitch face from Dean. 

   “Seriously?”

   With a mumbled, “sorry,” she stood up and took her and Sam’s empty pie plates to the kitchen sink.

   Dean hadn’t been able to touch his, too worried about what was happening outside. When the door finally opened again, he jumped up from his seat, heart in his throat. When Cas didn’t come in behind John, he felt it plummet. “Where’s Cas?” he asked, angrily heading for the door. 

   John stopped him with a hand on his chest. “He’s fine. Just checking out what kind of grass we’re growing.” He chuckled at Dean’s puzzled look and pulled him in a for a hug. “It’s fine,” he whispered at Dean’s ear. Patting him once, he shoved him toward the door. “Go make sure he’s okay.”

   Rushing out, he saw Castiel standing on the walk, brushing dirt and grass pieces off his clothes. “Are you okay?” he asked, heading down the steps.

   Holding his arms out to his sides, he said, “I’m all in one piece. Might be a little sore tomorrow, but it’s a fair trade for us not having to hide anymore.” He dropped his arms back.

   “What did he say?” 

   “Who? John, my friend, or John, your dad?”

   “I didn’t realize there was a difference.”

   “Trust me,” Cas said with a humorless laugh. “There is a big difference. It doesn’t really matter though. He seems accepting and that’s the important thing, right?”

   Dean nodded, stepping into a hug and placing a gentle kiss on Castiel’s lips before pulling him in tight. “I have you. That is the important thing.”

   “We have each other,” Castiel smiled, ignoring the little pings of pain from being squeezed after his intense introduction to the ground.

   Walking back into the house was a bit daunting since they didn’t know how to act, but Mary quickly pointed to the pie still left on the table. “I didn’t bake this for the air, boys. How ‘bout you eat?”

   While they ate their pie, Mary sat with them making small talk, sprinkling it with questions for Castiel. It was more to cover her own ass with John, who was quietly listening from the living room, than to actually grill him. It would have seemed odd for her not to care.  

   Dean and Castiel had decided ahead of time that if things went badly, Dean would go with Cas to his house...or the hospital if needed. However, if things went well, as they did, Dean was to stay home. “If he’s okay with it, we should respect that acceptance. Saying, ‘Thanks for being cool with this. I’m going to take your son with me tonight and use him until he can’t walk tomorrow,’ is not a way to build a positive relationship,” Cas had reasoned.

   It was completely fair logic, but it didn’t make Dean any happier when he walked Castiel to his car that night. “Saturday is supposed to be our night. I don’t have school tomorrow. You don’t have work. I mean, they’re probably assuming that if we’re dating, then we’re fucking. Not like it would be a shock.”

   “It’s about respect, Dean,” Cas reminded him, pulling Dean against him as he leaned back against his car. “If you want, you could stay the night tomorrow. You’d have to get up early for class, but if you behave, I bet I could find an inventive way to wake you up.”

   “Hmm…” Dean’s consideration was completely feigned. “Well, I guess that sounds okay.”

   “I wonder if I should be looking for a place closer to the school.” Castiel chewed on his lower lip as his mind started searching through the listings he had liked. Dean’s thumb freeing his lip pulled his mind back to the present. 

   Dean kissed the abused lip softly. “I may be slow in the morning, but I don’t want that to influence where you decide to live.”

   “I guess it would be unwise to choose a home based on something you won’t be doing forever.” When Dean simply raised a brow, Cas said, “You know I want you with me all the time, right? Not in like some crazy, controlling, need to know what you’re doing all the time kind of way. We haven’t really talked about it directly, but I would like for you to eventually live with me, Dean. I want to be able to come home, see you there, talk about our days, and then fall into bed together just to wake up and do it all again the next day. I want the house to have room for your office and for visiting family, but I don’t want it to be so big that finding each other takes ten minutes of searching.” Castiel clamped his mouth shut. “Sorry, I was rambling.”

   Chuckling, Dean said, “It’s okay. I could listen to you forever. I guess I probably will be because I would love to live with you, Cas.”

   Cas squeezed Dean in a tight hug. “I am so glad.” Letting him lean back, Cas said, “This is all moving pretty quickly, so I suggest we wait to say anything until we choose our new place.”

   “I get to help pick it out?” Dean asked, surprised by the possibility.

   “Well, yeah. If you’re going to live there, too, don’t you think you should have a say?”

   “But, I have nothing to offer. I can’t help with anything. What am I supposed to do?”

   Cas sighed with a smile. “You are adorable. You will be helping eventually and until you are set up, I am more than capable of absorbing the cost. My company is doing well and I’ve been living modestly. I have a healthy bank account. It’s about time I found a use for it.”

   “Still, it doesn’t seem right for me to decide what you do with your money,” Dean insisted.

   “I guess, we'll just have to figure something out, but we have time.” Castiel saw a face peek out from behind the curtain of one of the windows of Dean’s house. “You’re being waited for. I should go and we can talk about it tomorrow. You will come stay with me tomorrow, won’t you?”

   “Absolutely.”

   Unlike the Thursday before, their goodbye kissing this time was short and far more chaste. Dean watched Cas pull out of the driveway and waved as he drove off. He felt stupid because it felt like he was already missing his boyfriend, despite still being able to see the taillights of his car. When the car finally vanished at a turn, Dean pulled himself back inside. 

   Walking in, he noticed the TV was off though both his parents were in their usual spots in the living room.  _ This can’t be good. _ Thinking to escape, he mumbled, “I think I’m gonna go to my room,” but he didn’t even get to take a step. 

   “Actually, we’d like for you to sit down for a moment, Dean. This won’t take long,” John said, waving to the other end of the couch. 

   Worried that his parents were going to change their mind now that Cas was gone, Dean’s heart began to thump a little harder as his feet moved like they were filled with lead towards the couch. He sat down sideways with a knee pulled up into the seat to face his parents. “Okay.”

   “So, are you sure about wanting to go into business for yourself?” John asked. 

_ Definitely not what I thought this was going to be about. _ “Yeah, I thought I was pretty clear about that.”

   “You were,” Mary assured him. “We just needed to be sure this isn’t something that you are going to be excited about for a couple months and then change your mind.”

   Dean knew that their reasoning was sound. He did have a habit of diving into things head first and throwing time and money at a hobby for it to eventually fall by the wayside. “I did all the research to learn what I need to do and how to do it. It won’t be easy, but Cas built his business from nothing. He’ll be able to walk me through anything I’m unsure about.”

   “Your dad and I have been talking while you were outside. We both agree that it is a risky venture for you to just start out, but you having the best possible chance is important to us. We haven’t told you, but thanks to the scholarships and grants you got, we have a good chunk of money saved up for you. When you find the place you plan to have your office, we’ll sit down with you and do some figuring to make sure you get what you need. Okay?”

   He looked back and forth between them with wide eyes. “Seriously? You would do that? I mean, you don’t have to. You could go on a vacation or something. Take some time to yourselves. One way or another, I can make this work.”

   John was the one to answer. “We know you can. That’s why we want to do this.”

   Dean felt like his mind was blown. Either his parents were possessed by reasonable people or he had severely underestimated how much they cared about him. To be so accepting of his career choice  _ and _ Cas was…  _ Wait a minute. _ He looked up suspiciously. “Is there a catch? Is this like a ‘we will help you so long as you break up with Cas’ situation?”

   Mary sat back in her seat with a frown. “It should be, but no. Despite what I think, I want you doing what you want to do. I still don’t think this is the right relationship for you, but John disagrees.”

   Even though his dad had told him it was fine, Dean had assumed it was begrudging acceptance like with his mom. “Really?”

   “I have known Cas for a long time and far better than either of you,” John said, seeming to think about his words before saying them. “We haven’t been as close lately as we used to be, but I still know when he’s being honest and I know when he’s hiding something. We talked and I know he meant the things he said to me. I always said whoever he ended up with would be a lucky man, so I guess I am thankful that you are with a man I already trust.”

   Dean’s jaw hung open as he listened to his dad. This was not the man he had expected. Swearing and threats were what he had planned for. There was nothing but understanding and John actually seemed pleased about Dean being with Cas. He was speechless. 

   Seeing Dean’s dumbfounded expression, John laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m not a changed man. His ass still ended up in the yard, didn’t it? And he knows damn well that under the yard is where he’ll be if he does you wrong.”

   There. That was closer to what he expected. Dean smiled. “Thanks. Both of you. It means a lot.” Speaking directly to his mom, he added, “Even if you’re not totally on board right now.”

   She finally dropped her frown for a smile. “I’ll get there. I just love you and worry.”

   “I know. I love you, too.”

   When Dean finally went to bed that night, he was feeling better than he had in a long time. Cas had brought a lot of good things to him, but there was no more anxiety, no more worry. Life was moving forward again. The only thing that would have made it better was having been able to crawl into bed next to Castiel. Thankfully, he only had to wait until tomorrow. 


	17. Chapter 17

   Getting to Castiel’s was a relief. His parents’ acceptance of Castiel certainly made him happy, but being on his own last night had left him antsy. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend and relax. He walked in unannounced and found Castiel in the kitchen, looking thoughtful.

   Cas smiled when he saw Dean and pulled him in for a firm kiss. “Glad you’re here. I’ve missed you.”

   Hugging Cas tight, Dean sighed happily and rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “Glad I’m here, too. What are you up to?”

   “Trying to figure out what I would like to cook you for dinner later.” He let go of Dean and opened the fridge door to check out the contents on the inside. “So, did you tell your folks that you were coming over here?” He knew they had no reason to lie now, but wasn’t sure if perhaps the adage of ‘old habits die hard’ was true.

   Dean nodded. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I? They both know and it shouldn’t be weird that I’m going to my boyfriend’s house.” Looking over Castiel’s shoulder, he asked, “What you thinking about cooking?”

   “Maybe something easy. I’m thinking pasta.” Closing the fridge, he grabbed a couple of pots and set them on the stove and pulled a wooden sauce spoon from one of the drawers.

   “Is that in case I misbehave while you’re cooking?” Dean joked.

   Castiel eyed the spoon in his hand before glancing back to Dean with a raised brow and a mischievous smirk. “I’m not sure that this would be an effective punishment. Perhaps we should try it out.”

   Feeling cheeky, Dean turned around, sticking out his ass and wiggling a bit. “Give it a shot.” The light tap from the back of the spoon was barely felt through the jeans he was wearing. “Seriously, Cas? Is that the best you got?”

   Castiel roughly pulled Dean back against his chest. “Just trying it out. Walk to the table and bend over.”

   Dean felt the change instantly. What had started out as a silly joke had just taken a very erotic turn and he was completely on board with that. Castiel’s gravelly voice had deepened and it had that commanding tone that demanded to be obeyed. The words sent a shiver through him and he quickly took the few steps forward to do as he was told. He bent over the dining table, propping up on his elbows.

   Stepping up behind him, Castiel trailed the spoon down Dean’s back and over his ass. “What do you say if you want me to stop? Do you remember?”

   Remembering their talk about safe words and the stoplight method, he licked his lips. “Red.” A shiver of nervous excitement hit as he wondered if it would be so bad that he would need it.

   “Good.” Castiel drug the spoon over Dean’s backside. This was far from a scene, but he was excited to see Dean’s reaction over this new situation. With a little smile, he gave another light tap, similar to the one from a moment ago.

   Dean snorted. “Gee, Cas. Nice to see you’re not holding back,” he snarked. “Shouldn’t I be feeling something?”

   “Be careful what you wish for.” Castiel spoke so low it was nearly a whisper, though the words were heavy in Dean’s ears. Exerting slightly more force, he hit Dean again.

   With a dramatic sigh, Dean folded his arms and laid his head down upon them. “I’m gonna take a nap. You let me know when you’re done, okay?”

   Cas chuckled over Dean’s insolence. He really did love the brazen boy. He brought the spoon down on the opposite cheek of the one he’d just tapped. It was a smack that he knew Dean could feel, but not one so strong it would hurt at all, especially through the denim. The next pop was not the same though. He knew it caused a bit of sting because Dean’s body tensed and he shifted his feet, not saying a word. “Hmm...nothing to say?”

   “I’m napping, remember?” But Dean was far from napping as anticipation began to spread through him. He’d felt that last smack and was ready to feel more. It occurred to him that most people probably did not feel the same way. The next hit stung enough to make him grunt and he came to the conclusion he was not most people. His whole body jerked with a start as hands reaching underneath him surprised him.

   “Calm down,” Cas cooed as he worked to get Dean’s pants undone. “This would work a lot better if I could see what I’m doing.” He opened the jeans and pushed them and Dean’s gray boxer briefs to the floor. “There. That’s better,” he said, sliding his empty hand all over Dean’s exposed ass. “You should know that when I’m done playing with you, I’m going to fuck you and when I do, you will be feeling every bit of what I’ve done. Do you understand?”

   “Yeah,” Dean breathed. “I understand.”

   Castiel had to start off easy again. The jeans had absorbed a lot of the force before, but now it was nothing but beautiful pale skin in front of him. Rather than single hits, he began to tap the back of the spoon across Dean’s ass. The easy little pats would be felt, but not hurt. Slowly, he built up the intensity of the pats until Dean began to wiggle below him as his ass began to turn pink. “Hold still.”

   “I can’t,” Dean complained. “This isn’t what I thought it was going to be.”

   “What did you think it was going to be?”

   “Something a little more...ya know?”

   “No. I don’t know. Are you wanting to stop? You know it only takes one word.”

   Dean scooted back up on his elbows and shook his head. “No. It’s fine.” He sounded disappointed.

   “Were you expecting something more like this?” Castiel smacked the spoon across Dean’s ass harder than he yet had. It was worth it to hear Dean yip like a dog and jerk forward.

   “Yep,” Dean replied, seemingly needing to force the word out. “More like that.”

   Intrigued, Castiel gave the other cheek the same kind of strike, getting a grunt from Dean this time. He began to experiment with various taps and smacks. The harder he hit him, the more noise Dean made, but not necessarily of pain. Dean was getting turned on and that fact had Cas hard in his jeans.

   “Spread your legs,” Cas ordered. When Dean did as he was told, Castiel reached between them to find Dean’s cock granite-hard and leaking so much precome that Dean had a trail down his leg and droplets all over the floor. He slid his hand up and down the shaft a few times. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

   Dean was trying so hard to breathe normally, but was finding it difficult. “I know I shouldn’t, but god, yes, I do!” Every smack to his ass had sent a jolt through his body that had his dick quickly standing at attention. It was such an odd experience to be turned on by what he was feeling, but he couldn’t complain. It felt so good that he’d been starting to wonder if it was possible to come from being spanked.

   Cas let go and straightened back up. “There’s nothing wrong with it, Dean. I told you many people are agreeable to being hit. Seems like you may be one of those people.” He brought the spoon down hard on Dean’s ass, leaving a red spoon-shaped print.

   “Yeah, Cas! Fuck!” Dean’s hands reached forward as he gripped the far edge of the table, hips canting up as if begging for more.

   That sexy outcry and display caused Cas to need to work his own pants open. The material was too constricting around his throbbing dick. He was ready to be inside Dean, but refused to do so until Dean had what he wanted. Over and over in quick succession, he smacked the spoon down on Dean’s rear, leaving red marks all over.

   It was almost happening too fast now. Before Dean could even process the pulse of desire from one hit, another one was already raining down. All he could do was rock his hips and cry out. He nearly appeared to be fucking the table as Cas continued to smack him. He was getting so close, but he didn’t think he was going to be able to come from the hitting alone after all. “Cas, please!”

   Castiel threw the spoon aside and dove across the counter for the olive oil. He didn’t want to leave Dean waiting long enough to get the lube from the bedroom. Shoving his open pants down a bit, he poured the oil over his cock, not caring about the mess he made on the floor. They’d clean later. Dean was so close that Cas didn’t want to risk making him come on his hand, so he quickly pressed a couple of lubed fingers in, just to ease the way. Then, those fingers were replaced with his cock slowly sliding in.

   Dean was gasping for air and moaning as he felt his favorite feeling in the world, getting filled up with Castiel. He didn’t want slow and sensual though. “Hard, Cas!”

   Not needing to be told twice, Castiel began to slam his hips forward, pressing against Dean’s abused ass and adding that pleasure-pain to everything Dean was feeling. Sex with Dean was always amazing, but it was especially nice getting to learn about this kink together and enjoying it so immensely. Dean’s complete wantonness was pushing Castiel to the edge just as much as his tight ass was.

   The table began to scoot forward bit by bit with the force of Castiel’s thrusts. It didn’t get far though. Dean had been too close to hold out for long. With a growled out “Yes,” his cock began to squirt onto the tile floor below as his ass squeezed around Cas.

   “Oh, fuck! Dean!” Everything combined to bring Castiel an intensely pleasurable orgasm. He continued to pump into Dean, pressing his cum as deep inside as possible. He took pleasure again in knowing that he was the only person who’d ever had Dean this way. When he finally felt the last weakening pulses, he stilled and leaned over Dean, laying his head against the sweaty t-shirt sticking to Dean’s back.

   They stayed that way for quite a while, waiting for their quickened breath to calm and their racing hearts to quiet. When Cas felt movement below him, he straightened up, carefully letting his softening member slide out of Dean as he stepped back.

   Castiel was a little bit worried about how Dean was going to feel after that. It was definitely a new experience and one in which he learned a new fact about himself. That could be disconcerting for some people. When Dean turned around though, all Cas could see on his face was contentment.

   “Wow!” he said with a lazy smile. “I didn’t know that was going to be so damn hot. I mean, I know I liked it when you spanked me, but that...that was intense.”

   “Do you feel okay?” Cas asked, not wanting to take what happened for granted.

   “Well, my ass is a little sore, but that’s probably to be expected, right?” He grabbed a couple paper towels from the counter to clean himself up a bit. With his ass still stinging, it was a delicate procedure. For the same reason, he opted to forego his jeans, only pulling on his soft underwear. The material felt mercifully cool against his tender rear. “I wouldn’t mind doing something like that again.”

   Castiel grinned as he put himself back to sorts, as well. “I don’t have a problem with that at all.” When his clothes were righted and he’d wiped the oil off himself, he took Dean’s face between his hands. “If you start feeling unhappy or weird about this in anyway, I need you to tell me, okay? I know you’re still new to those kinds of things and sometimes the after effects can mess with your head.”

   “Okay. I will, but, Cas, I feel amazing. It is a little weird to get off on that, but I like it and you seemed to like it. Yeah?”

   Pulling him into his arms, he said, “Did I like watching your ass turn red? Did I like seeing you squirm? Did I like hearing you moan and grunt and practically beg for more? Hell yeah! It was incredibly hot. The fact that you like it that much is such a huge turn on for me. Trust me. I have all kinds of ideas running through my head about things I would like to try with you now that I know this.”

   “You gonna tell me about them?”

   Castiel kissed Dean’s nose. “Nope. I’m going to finish getting stuff out for dinner tonight and then we’re gonna go for a swim. I’ll start the food when we get back in.”

   In the pool, the men enjoyed the warm water while Castiel picked Dean’s brain about what things he would want in a home. At first, it was like pulling teeth as Dean was insistent that his opinion shouldn’t matter.

   It finally exasperated Castiel past his breaking point. “Dean, knock it off!” he yelled. “You keep saying that what I want is what matters. So, why do you not understand that what I want is a home that we both like? What matters to me is your opinion. Could you please quit making this so damn difficult and tell me how many bathrooms we should have?”

   Dean had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from giggling over Castiel’s outburst. He nodded his head as he got himself under control. “Three. There should be three bathrooms.”

   “Thank you! Was that so hard?” Cas didn’t seem to realize he was still yelling.

   Swimming up next to Cas, Dean wrapped himself around him. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of your generosity.”

   That finally seemed to calm him as he sighed and let his hand rest on Dean’s hip under the water. “I’m not being generous, Dean. We agreed to live together. Together. Both of us. In one home. I want it to be ours, not mine. I need you for this, okay?”

   “Okay.” He leaned in to steal a kiss from Cas. That move led to him being pressed against the pool wall and kissed soundly. When Castiel finally let his lips go long enough for Dean to breathe, he said, “A pool. We definitely should have a pool.” He dragged Castiel’s lips back to his.

   After eating too much of the amazing pasta primavera Cas made, they sat together on the couch with Castiel’s laptop between them and looked at real estate websites. They weren’t hunting for the perfect place, but it was more to get an idea of what each liked from different places. They were creating a mental wish list of styles and amenities. When the time came, they would have a good idea of what they wanted and could enlist the help of an agent to find it.

   “Not your ex, right?”

   “Definitely not,” Cas swore. “I won’t even be touching that agency again and any place I look at, you will be right there next to me.”

   “That seems fair.” Dean yawned. He wasn’t that tired, but they had been looking at places for a while. “Can we watch a movie now?”

   With yawns being contagious, Can ended up doing the same as he closed the laptop and set it on the coffee table. Grabbing the remote from the table, he handed it over to Dean as he sat back to cuddle up with his boyfriend. He watched the blue bar on the TV screen scroll through the guide as Dean searched for something good. Something about it made him smile. “I want to do this forever.”

   “Lay on the couch? Gonna be hard to run your business from here, Cas.”

   “It would be nice to stay on the couch, but I mean I want to be with you, doing things like this. It’s easy and right and I love it. I love you.”

   Dean paused his scrolling to look at Cas. “I don’t know what’s got you so sappy, but I love you, too.” They shared a sweet kiss before returning their attention to the television.

* * *

 

  
   Walking across the stage in his cap and gown had been a surreal experience. Dean was officially a twenty-year-old entrepreneur. On one hand, it was a relief to be finished with his school work. On the other, now people were going to expect him to know what he was doing. He did know and he was good at it, but it was a little unnerving to realize he was going to be owning and operating a business on his own.

   After the graduation, Dean and Cas headed for the graduation gift he’d received at dinner the night before - his beloved Impala. Sitting in the driver’s seat, he lovingly stroked the steering wheel.

   “When you’re done fondling your car, we should get going,” Cas quipped. “Your parents are waiting for you to pull out.”

   Sure enough, John and Mary, with Sam in the back seat, were waiting for him to back out of the spot so they could follow him to the new house. They’d been there before, but today Dean was going to show off his new office space. The last five months had been spent gutting the workshop and turning it into a respectable place for business using the funds his parents had saved for him. He could still hardly believe it was his.

   Dean ended up getting quite a surprise when he came upon the house. Cars were lining the street in front of their home. “What the hell is this?” he wondered aloud.

   Cas simply shrugged with a small smile.

   Pulling into the drive, he saw a bunch of people standing in front of the workshop with a large banner hanging across the front that said, “Congratulations, Dean!” Looking over at his grinning boyfriend, Dean asked, “You did this?”

   “Kind of. I had some help.”

   As if on cue, someone slapping the hood of the car grabbed Dean’s attention. “Of course.”

   Gabriel waved at the couple through the windshield. “You can make googly eyes at each other later. This party kind of needs you to work, Dean-o! Let’s go!”

   Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Dean got out of the car to go around and start saying hi to everyone. Benny was there working a large grill filled with burgers and brats. Quite a few people that he’d gotten to know from Castiel’s office had shown up. A couple friends of John and Mary’s were there, including Lisa’s mom. He’d seen Lisa, as well, talking animatedly to Benny’s wife, Andrea. A few of his friends from high school had shown up and Dean had enjoyed getting to catch up with them.

   It was a hell of a party and everyone loved the transformation of the workshop into the beautiful office building it had become. Dean couldn’t imagine this day having gone any better. The best part though was when he’d search out Castiel and their eyes would meet across the way. The looks shared between them were full of love and more than a little heat at times.

   Slowly but surely, the crowd trickled away until the last partygoers, Dean’s parents and Sam, finally left to return home. It left Dean and Cas relaxing in their living room in the content quiet.

   Tilting his head from where he lay on the couch, Dean looked over at Cas who was watching him from the chair. “I know I’ve said it probably a dozen times today, but thanks for this, Cas. I really didn’t think I wanted a party, but this was awesome. It was great getting to see everyone and the whole thing was just a lot of fun.”

   Smiling softly, Cas said, “You’re very welcome, Dean. You’ve worked so hard and deserved this day and all the good that is going to come after it.”

   “Any chance any of that good is going to be happening tonight? Say...in the bedroom?”

   Castiel chuckled and rose from his chair. He gazed down at Dean, his eyes darkening as he slowly stepped closer. “Who says it needs to be in the bedroom?” He gripped the sides of Dean’s shorts and underwear, pulling both down and then off. Getting Dean naked in various parts of their home had been a lot of fun for Castiel. Dean’s cock was quickly hardening before his eyes. A few light brushes of Castiel’s fingers over the shaft and Dean was ready. He’d barely gotten his mouth over the head when the front door opened.

   “Hey, where do you… Jesus Christ! Have you two no decency?” Gabriel stood by the front door, now turned away from the men on the couch. He had the banner from outside in his hands. He wasn’t alone though. Benny was filling the frame of the front door and, unlike Gabe, was not avoiding the sight in front of him at all.

   Cas used his body to hide Dean from view before pulling the throw cover off the back of the couch to cover him. “Gabriel, I thought you left already!” he complained.

   “I had to clean up and take down the sign! That’s my job!”

   Dean looked up at Benny in the doorway with a suspiciously raised eyebrow. “And why are you here?”

   Benny winked. “I helped.”

   “Yeah, ya did,” Gabriel replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows at his new friend.

   “I swear if you all fucked in my new office…”

   Cas took the banner, freeing up Gabriel’s hands. “Scouts honor!” Still facing away, he held up two fingers. “I would never defile your precious new space. I will leave that to my brother. That outside back wall may have my ass print forever on it though.”

   “Both of you, out!” Cas ordered after tossing the folded banner on the kitchen table. “And if you’re going to fuck, go somewhere else.”

   “Not a problem. I’ll take him home,” Benny replied. “Andrea wants a turn, too.” He grabbed Gabe’s arm and pulled him out of the house, waving goodnight to the pair inside.

   Castiel made sure to lock the door afterwards. “Yeah, the bedroom was a better idea.”

   Dean pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside before stepping out from underneath the throw Cas had put on him. He knew he looked good naked and loved seeing the familiar look return to Castiel’s face at the sight. “The looks you give are going to get you in trouble, Cas,” he murmured.

   Castiel grinned. “Good. I like trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone, for your wonderfully kind comments! They kept me going. I hope you enjoyed the story. Dean and Cas are my faves, so if you love them, too, feel free to check out some of my other works. Thanks again!


End file.
